Un deseo para la muerte
by karicasak
Summary: Cuando la secretaria le dijo a Darien Chiba que lo visitaba su sobrina no sabía que comenzaría la cuenta regresiva para que este empresario se enfrentara a sus demonios para pedir perdón a todos los que dañó en el pasado para poder conceder el deseo de su hijo por conocerlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.
1. Chapter 1

Parecía ser un día normal para Darien Chiba, un joven alto, muy guapo, de ojos azul cobalto y un cuerpo que se notaba cuidaba con bastante ejercicio. Su rutina era sencilla: Levantarse, ejercitarse mientras checaba la bolsa de valores de Nueva York, Tokio, Brasil, tomar un desayuno ligero y hacer más dinero en industrias Chiba. Para él ese era su rutina, no se detenía a saludar a nadie en el edificio donde vivía y ni siquiera se preguntaba quien se encargaba de prepararle sus comidas, de limpiarle su penthouse o de cómo se llamaba su chofer.

Al llegar a la empresa todos sus trabajadores lo saludaron pero el nunca les respondía, sólo le dedicaba una sonrisa a su secretaria en turno, que por cierto se llamaba Fisheye, ya que sabía que no iba a durar más de 6 meses pues la iba a desechar tan pronto se aburriera de dormir con ella o cuando comenzara a hablarle de amor

Para el mundo el era la personificación de un hombre déspota, altivo y listo, la encarnación de un rey midas sin sentimientos. Si supieran que el tenía sentimientos pero decidió ocultarlos para comportarse como un idiota y traidor ante la única persona que lo amó ciegamente. Tanto amor le fue dado por esa persona que sólo podría compararse por el amor de padres y hermanos. Ella se lo había dado y él trató ese amor cual trapo sucio que tiró y pateó al suelo; desde ese momento que la traicionó perdió todo el amor y la confianza de sus seres queridos, a partir de entonces cerraría su corazón para dejar de sufrir y sentir todas las lágrimas de sangre que sabía debía de derramar para pedir perdón.

Aunque él hubiera querido, sus padres no lo abandonaron, lo siguieron apoyando hasta que saliera adelante por sus propios medios pero jamás confiaron en él; su hermana Rei, le dejó de hablar, más de 16 años tenía de no hablar con ella, sabía que se había casado con un tal Nicolás Kumada y que había tenido una hija de Kumada un poco antes de que quedara viuda pero ni siquiera sabía el nombre de la niña. Esa fue una de las rupturas que le dolió tanto o más como la ruptura con sus padres. Muchas veces después de su gran error trató de probar su valía para que lo perdonaran pero nunca recuperó su confianza por entero. Fue por eso que creó su propia empresa para no depender de nadie, él tomaría el control de todo y sus padres irían con él para pedirle su apoyo y el los perdonaría para después tener su cariño de regreso.

Han pasado 17 años y su padre no ha ido a buscarlo para pedirle ayuda.

Pero todo eso cambiaría hoy, su rutina se vería trastocada totalmente y el reloj comenzaría su cuenta regresiva.

Eran las 11 am y Fisheye, le hablaba a Darien por el intercomunicador "Señor Chiba, tiene visita"

"No tengo a nadie programado para esta hora" contestó Darien con tono autoritario. "Señor, lo viene a ver su sobrina Hotaru"

¿Mi sobrina? pensó, ¿Rei vendrá con ella? Pensó entusiasmado, "Dime Fisheye,¿Está Rei, está mi hermana con ella? "No señor". ¿Pero qué estará pensando Rei al dejar una niña sola en la calle?, o ¿Acaso no será mi sobrina? las cavilaciones de sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su amante. "Señor, la dejo pasar?"

"Si, hazla pasar" El se levantó de la silla de su escritorio para recargarse al frente de su escritorio, la puerta de su oficina se abrió para dejar pasar a una niña pequeña de cabello negro lacio que le llegaba a los hombros, traía un vestido blanco sencillo y unas pequeñas sandalias a juego. Tan pronto vio sus ojos pudo notar el parentesco, ojos color violeta, definitivamente los ojos de su hermana y su presencia era incomparable, el podría fácilmente pensar que su sobrina no tenía más de 9 años y tenía la presencia de los Chiba, ella lo vio y no le demostró temor, al contrario, parecía que lo conocía de mucho tiempo atrás.

Ella se sentó en la silla frente a su escritorio y se le quedó viendo y le habló con voz dulce "Hola tío Darien". El frunció el ceño "Acaso sabes quién soy?" "Si, tu eres mi tío Darien, mi mamá y mi abuela Serenity me han hablado de ti" Su madre hablaba de él, ¿será que ya lo había perdonado?

"Ah si, ¿qué te han dicho de mi? Cuando le preguntó sonaba tranquilo y quería darle a la niña una imagen de ser un tío agradable pero en su interior su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora por saber la respuesta. Su sobrina respondió "que eras un joven guapo y atractivo, e independiente, que durante un tiempo tuviste un buen corazón pero después te dejaste llevar por las apariencias, fuiste cruel y desalmado con tus semejantes para demostrar un poder que creías controlar cuando otros te controlaban a ti y que de aquí en un año vas a morir"

Cuando escuchaba esto Darien cambió el semblante de su rostro de sorpresa a uno de completa furia, no cabía en sí su asombro, se levantó del escritorio "¿Quién eres?, ¿Cómo te atreves a decir que voy a morir en un año? Para esto la niña se le quedó viendo y sonrió con sus pequeños dientes blancos a la vista.

"¿Quién soy yo? Soy tu sobrina Hotaru, bueno, el cuerpo es de tu sobrina, digamos que lo tomé prestado para poderte dar este mensaje: te doy un año para que conozcas a tu hijo y hagas las paces con todos los que lo merezcan incluyendo tus padres y Rei, oh si, te sentirás dolido y abandonado, pero tú tienes que pedirle perdón a ellos, no al revés y luego vendré por ti"

"Espera, ¿Qué quieres decir con que tengo un hijo?" No cabía de la impresión, ahora era él quien se sentaba en la silla que estaba a un lado de la silla de su sobrina,¿sobrina? No, acaso será "¿Acaso eres la muerte?"

"Si que eres listo, tío o te debería de decir Darien T- 365; Si, soy la muerte, pero no te sientas privilegiado, no vine aquí porque hayas hecho algo bueno de tu día, al contrario, por cómo te has portado eres una de las personas que no merece ni siquiera tener un minuto de aviso previo, pero digamos que estoy aquí por cumplir un deseo de tu hijo."

"Un deseo de mi hijo? Pero cómo?, cuándo?" Mientras preguntaba eso en su mente comenzaba a recordar a todas las mujeres con las que se había acostado, descartando a sus 6 secretarias más recientes y tres supermodelos que sabían lo habían acusado de embarazarlas para después comprobar que habían fingido los embarazos para quedarse con su dinero

"Y me lo preguntas tu a mí, pero si tu lo creaste, en fin, digamos que el me salvó la vida, o mejor dicho, el cuerpo de una joven que estaba a punto de morir, verás, cuando me siento cansada de recoger a tantas personas para distraerme pruebo a los humanos, en aquella ocasión la joven había recibido la noticia de que iba a morir de cáncer, tan débil se sentía que no fue difícil para mí poseer su cuerpo, deliberadamente hice que cruzara la calle cuando el semáforo estaba en verde cuando tu hijo la vió y alcanzó a salvarla de una muerte segura, no sólo prolongó el tiempo de vida de la joven sino que el se ganó un deseo de mi parte. Pudo haberme pedido vida eterna, morir hasta los 130 años o prolongar la vida de alguien amado, como su madre, pero no, el pidió conocer a su padre. Tan burlada me sentí que quise quitarle la vida en ese instante pero había dado mi palabra y mal que bien, soy la entidad más justa que existe en todos los universos"

Darien no sabía que decir, se aflojó la corbata y se desaliñó el cabello, no sabía qué hacer ni como descargar todas las emociones que sentía, tenía un hijo, iba a morir y la muerte estaba tétricamente personificada por una niña de vestido blanco.

"¿Quién es, cómo es, qué edad tiene, dónde está, quién es su madre? Le comenzó a preguntar y gritar a la niña, fueron tan altos los gritos que Fisheye entró a su oficina.

"Señor, se encuentra bien?" "!FUERA! le contestó, fue un grito tan ensordecedor que la joven cerró la puerta tan asustada que estaba llorando"

Para esto la muerte miraba muy divertida la escena, Darien gritando, dando vueltas y tirando todo lo que había a su paso. Ella comenzó a reír y Darien paró en seco al escuchar la risa "Te parece esto divertido?" "La verdad es que si", ella le contestó "Pero no nos desviemos del tema, querido tío, contestando tus preguntas: quén es el? Tu hijo, cómo es él? Se parece mucho a ti, es guapo y alto, y aunque parece que heredó mucho de tu personalidad me gusta decir que la parte dominante es de su madre, es curioso, parecía saber que yo era quien controlaba el cuerpo de la joven, en dónde está? Muy cerca de hecho, vive con su madre en Tokio y quién es su madre es algo que tendrás que averiguar por ti mismo"

"¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel?, Si el deseo de mi hijo es conocerme porque no me dices quien es el o por qué no le dices quien soy yo para que venga a verme?

"Ja ja ja, ¿cruel yo?" ,dijo la muerte, "Más justa no puedo ser, él pidió conocerte , pero tienes que reconocer, no sería justo para él que después de desperdiciar tan importante deseo viniera a verte y no lo reconocieras como tu hijo, haciendo que lo corran de tu oficina o peor, que al entrar a conocerte te viera como te acostabas con tu secretaria en turno en este escritorio, ¿no es así?, Pero seré indulgente, en aproximadamente 3 minutos, Rei tu querida hermana, entrará echando fuego buscando a su pequeña niña, y no tendré más remedio que salirme de este cuerpo , lo malo es que no podré ver el regaño que te dará cuando vea tu oficina toda tirada y su pequeña niña llorando, debo admitir, tu hermana me agrada, ha sido una de las 10 personas que me ha desafiado en toda mi existencia para que no me llevara a alguien amado, en el caso de Rei, su esposo Nicolas, pero sabía que nadie me gana y lo dejó ir con todo el dolor de su corazón…"

Darien no quería escuchar la historia de Rei y su esposo muerto, el sólo quería saber de su hijo. "Por favor" le dijo desesperado, "dime algo de mi hijo"

"Ah si," paró la muerte de hablar. Se acomodó en la silla en la que estaba sentada, planchó con sus manos los pliegues de su vestido y le contestó: "Dile a tu investigador, Taiki, que busque el apellido Tsukino"

"Tsukino? Pensó Darien, no será…? "¿SERENA?" Le preguntó Darien a la niña.

En ese instante, la niña soltó un gritó y comenzó a llorar tan fuerte que Darien sabía que la maldita muerte se había ido, dejándolo con una niña temerosa, un mar de dudas y su propio temor de saber que tenía que enfrentarse a sus propios demonios de aquí en adelante para conocer a su hijo.

Y hablando de demonios, estaba a punto de enfrentarse a uno de ellos en el instante que escuchó abrir las puertas de su oficina de par en par en la personificación de su única hermana: Rei

T- 365 días.


	2. Chapter 2

Rei

Una mujer joven de cabello largo azabache entraba como un tornado a las oficinas de cuya persona no hablaba por 16 años y por quien tenía el menor interés. Ella iba por su hija.

"¡Hotaru! Niña traviesa, a dónde te fuiste que…"

Al entrar a la oficina de su hermano y ver a su hija llorando y toda la oficina destrozada corrió despavorida a la silla de su hija para revisarla que estuviera bien. "Estás bien, ¿no te hizo nada el energúmeno de tu tío?"

Darien se sorprendió al escuchar esto. ¿Qué clase de persona pensaba Rei que era?; sí, le gustaba comprar empresas y tratar a sus empleados como esclavos, pero lastimar a una niña, nunca! Molesto le contestó: "¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy? ¡No sería capaz de lastimar a tu hija! Además no me has hablado en 17 años! Sabía que que tenías una hija y al parecer ni tu ni mi madre fueron capaces de invitarme a su nacimiento, cumpleaños o mandarme una mísera foto!"

Hotaru se espantó tanto por los gritos de Darien que lloró más fuerte, Rei trataba inútilmente de camarla pero no podía, se desesperó de tal manera que se paró y sin ni siquiera avisarle se volteó para asestarle tremenda bofetada a Darien. "Tú te callas, en un momento lidiaré contigo pero ahora mi prioridad es calmar a Hotaru" se volteó con Hotaru para decirle "Hotaru, ya tienes 8 años para estar llorando como una niña berrinchuda de 5 años, voy a contar hasta 10 y si no te calmas te aseguro que no volverás a la cafetería de Lita a comer sus pasteles hasta que cumplas 15 años y sabes que lo cumplo" Comenzó a contar para que la niña se calmara, llegó a 8 cuando la niña se calmó por entero para decirle "Por favor mamá, no quiero dejar de ir con tía Lita sabes que me encantan sus pasteles" Rei la miró con cariño y le dijo: "Está bien, pero no creas que he olvidado que te le escondiste a tu abuelita Serenity y me vas a tener que dar una muy buena explicación. Ahora necesito que me dejes hablar con tu tío así que quédate afuera con la secretaria llorona de allá afuera, no te vayas a ningún lado hasta que yo salga de aquí, ¿de acuerdo?" Hotaru asintió y salió al sofá a una desconsolada y frenética secretaria.

Rei la miró salir de la oficina, se tomó su tiempo para levantarse del piso y acomodarse el traje sastre azul oscuro que traía puesto se volteó para dirigirse a un más que sorprendido hermano mayor: "Bien Darien,hablemos pues, soy toda oídos" Rei se sentó en la silla. Mientras tanto, Darien se sentó a lado de ella con la mente revuelta, tenía tantas preguntas que sentía que le martillaban la cabeza, trató de calmar su respiración para preguntarle a su hermana:" ¿Cómo has estado?" Para esto Rei hizo una mueca y se echó a reir, "En serio Darien?, 17 años de no hablarnos y me sales con esa pregunta tonta?" Suspiró, "Estoy bien, le estoy ayudando a papá en el negocio para evitar que personas como tú se queden con la empresa, hace 10 años me casé con Nicolas Kumada, quizá no lo recuerdes pero era uno de tus lacayos que te admiraban en la escuela, hace 8 años tuve a Hotaru y hace 5 años que soy viuda por culpa de un conductor borracho que ni siquiera pude matar con mis propias manos porque el maldito murió en el acto dejando a Nico en agonía por 3 horas" ¿Qué más quieres saber? Desde que murió Nico, Hotaru desarrolló su vena escapista y cada vez que puede se escapa o se esconde de nosotros, mis padres están bien dentro de lo que cabe, mi padre tuvo un infarto hace 13 años y mi madre casi muere por estar subiendo las escaleras,¿ sabes cuando fue eso? Hace 3 semanas!"

Darien se quedó pensativo, procesando la información, estuvo a punto de perder a sus padres y no lo sabía, nadie le dijo nada. "¿Cómo sabías que Hotaru estaba aquí?" "A Hotaru le pusimos un rastreador después de la primera vez que se escapó de la casa, casi siempre va a la cafetería de Lita, pero quizá no conocía bien las calles y le fue más fácil llegar a tu edificio" "¿Cómo me conoce?" le preguntó Darien "Fotos, internet, cuando salimos a la calle mamá le dice que este es tu edificio y que tu oficina está en el piso más alto", Darien no pudo parar de sonreír "Mamá, se preocupa por mí, es bueno saber" "Si idiota y desde que regresaste de los Estados Unidos no has ido a verla, maldito bastardo, ¿cómo crees que se sintió ella cuando de buenas a primeras entra a tu cuarto y lo encuentra vacío? Después, por mi padre se entera que ibas a crear tu propia empresa para poder superarnos y comprarnos en el futuro, estuvo en cama 2 semanas de la tristeza.

"¿Pero cómo querías que me sintiera?" gritó Darien "Tan pronto pasó el incidente de la escuela tú me dejaste de hablar y perdí toda relación cordial con mis padres, cada vez que veía a mi mamá no dejaba de llorar y mi padre no dejaba de decirme que estaba decepcionado de mí tan pronto me gradué de la prepa me mandó a la universidad y las pocas veces que pude venir a verlos me decían que estaban ocupados y tú, tu siempre estuviste de viaje de estudios y todo lo hacías con tal de no verme"

Mientras decía todo esto, Rei se le quedó viendo y en su mente sólo podía recordar el momento, hace 17 años, en el que vio como su mejor amiga lloraba en el piso de la cafetería mientras su hermano y los 4 idiotas que estaban con él le decían que ella valía el máximo de puntos por ser virgen y acostarse con Darien después de 3 meses de relación, además de que hizo que Darien ganara 5000 dólares y para celebrarlo le aventaron los vasos llenos de refresco mojándola de la cabeza a los pies. La hubieran seguido torturando de no ser porque Lita, ella y Nico salieron a defenderla y le hicieron frente a Darien y los 4 idiotas. Regresó a escuchar a Darien, ya se había cansado de escuchar sus lastimeras idioteces. " Darien, si vas a seguir llorando por la falta de cariño de mis padres mejor me voy, es claro que eres un egoísta porque nunca admitiste que fue tu culpa de lo que le hiciste a Serena, Tú le echaste la culpa a la ingenuidad de Serena, cuando Rubeus se encargó de decirle a todo el mundo que fue idea tuya esa estúpida apuesta, por eso lloraba mamá cada vez que te veía porque no podía ver que tuvieras una vena tan malvada como para hacerle daño a alguien y especialmente a Serena que era una amiga muy cercana a nosotros y mi padre decía que estaba decepcionado de ti porque sabía que toda la idea fue de Rubeus. Pero no, tomaste el camino más fácil para ti, quisiste convertirte en un mártir y sufrir cuando todo mundo sabía que Serena fue quien se llevó la peor parte"

Darien sintió un nudo en el estómago porque sabía que era cierto, Rubeus ideó la apuesta y él junto con Diamante, Sabio y Jedite siguieron el juego, después de todo lo que pasó se arrepintió mil veces pero no lo podía remediar, Serena y su familia habían desaparecido y todos quien la conocían no querían hablar con él. Dejó de ser el chico popular en la escuela y aunque seguía con las buenas calificaciones dejó de tener seguidoras y las chicas no querían acostarse con ellos volviendo casi loco a Diamante y a Sabio.

Los dos se quedaron viendo y sabían que todavía tenían mucho que discutir pero lo que había pasado hoy había sido el primer paso para una reconciliación pero antes Darien tenía que saber

"Rei, Serena tuvo un hijo, que al parecer es mío ¿tú lo sabías?", su hermana lo vio con sorpresa, Darien vio en sus ojos que era por la sorpresa de que lo sabía no porque lo ignorara. Rei respiró profundo y le contestó "Lo supimos unos meses después de la muerte de Nicolas, el encuentro fue algo fortuito, había encontrado la cafetería de Lita y fui a saludar, ahí me encontré a Serena y traía a su hijo, un pequeño niño que físicamente era un clon tuyo, excepto por los ojos y gracias al cielo su carácter, esos son de ella. Le pedí perdón por no defenderla de ti, le pedí que nos dejara conocerlo y aceptó. La única condición de Serena para poder frecuentarlo era no decirte nada ya que temía que fueras a lastimar a su hijo o quitárselo"

Los ojos de Darien se humedecieron, estuvo a punto de llorar cuando escuchó que alguien entraba por la puerta, rápido se restregó la cara mientras veía que Rei se volteaba en dirección a la voz

"Oye Darien, me hablaron a mi oficina diciendo que te habías vuelto loco y cuando corro a verte veo que Fisheye está limpiando su escritorio y diciendo improperios y una niña pequeña sentada en el sofá como si estuviera castigada y…" El joven parlanchín se quedó callado al ver a la joven que lo traía loco toda su vida y que le dejó de hablar desde que le dijo quera un estúpido idiota rompiendo toda posibilidad de andar con él. "Rei!, ho- ho- la, no no te esperaba verte con tu hermano, c c c "

"Estoy bien Jedite, gracias. Bueno, ya me voy, Darien te recuerdo que en dos semanas es el cumpleaños de papá y si quieres hacer las paces con él te sugiero que vayas, sabes que a mi mamá le alegrará verte" Se paró de la silla, le dio una palmada en la espalda a su hermano y se dirigió a la sala de espera donde estaba su hija sin querer voltear al joven abogado que durante un tiempo creyó ella que era el amor de su vida.

"Espera Rei, por favor dime, ¿Cómo se llama? Rei se detuvo pero no se volteó a mirarlo, no quería que se diera cuenta la tristeza que le embargaba el saber que estaría a punto de traicionar la confianza de su amiga y de la amistad apenas reencontrada con ella después de tanto tiempo "Mamoru, se llama Mamoru Tsukino" y reinició su salida. Tan pronto salió tomó a su hija en brazos, le dio un beso en la frente para después dirigirse a los elevadores y salir de la empresa de su hermano.

En la oficina de Darien Jedite uno de los 4 idiotas veía como el rostro de Darien estaba a punto de las lágrimas y al instante comprendió todo "Es hora de pagar tus culpas, ¿no es verdad?" le preguntó. Darien se volteó a verlo y asintió, que más le podía decir ya que él no sabía. Darien le debía una disculpa por su lealtad a Jedite ya que él sufrió la pérdida de su relación con Rei y la amistad con sus antiguos amigos. Pero a comparación de él Jedite se enfocó en resarcir sus culpas al convertirse en abogado y trabajar pro bono. Trabajaba con Darien porque del salario que le daba le alcanzaba para vivir lo suficiente y enfocarse en fundaciones en apoyo a los jóvenes.

"Me alegro", le dijo Jedite. "Te recomiendo que le hables a Taiki y le pidas toda la información posible sobre Serena y la familia Tsukino, ya no tienes excusa como cuando teníamos 18 años, ahora tienes los medios para encontrarla aunque estuviera debajo de las piedras"

"¿Tú sabías?" le preguntó Darien, Jedite le contestó "No, de haberlo sabido te hubiera dado los golpes que bien sabes te merecías y te sigues mereciendo, afortunadamente Kunzite se me adelantó y yo me quedé contigo para que no estuvieras solo"

"Jedite..., yo…, perdón" dijo Darien, se acercó a su amigo para abrazarlo, sabía que el necesitaba un abrazo pero su amigo se alejó. "¿Después de todos estos años te vas a dignar a abrazarme?, Olvídalo hermano, mejor busca a Serena y a tu hijo, mientras yo buscaré la forma de que Rei me perdone"

Darien le preguntó:"¿Aún la amas?"

"Desde siempre y me deprimí cuando supe que se había casado con Kumada pero tuve que admitir que él era mejor que yo, habrá sido uno de tus lacayos pero desde aquella vez que te hizo frente dejó ver que era el más fuerte de los tres. Jamás comprenderé lo que tenía en la cabeza cuando acepté esa estúpida apuesta que Rubeus hizo, a lo mejor fue por celos porque buscaba un reconocimiento de tu parte como uno de tus amigos como lo fue Kunzite para ti, pero bueno, cometí un error y lo sigo pagando. Avísame cuando encuentres a Serena, me gustaría verla y pedirle perdón por el daño que le hice." Y se fue de la oficina.

Darien vio cuando se fue para salir él también tenía que decirle a Fisheye que mandara llamar a los de limpieza para que recogieran el desastre de oficina que tenía, cancelara las citas de hoy y le hablaría a Taiki para que comenzara a rastrear a Serena para poder conocer a su hijo Mamoru, el protector pensó, hasta ese momento comenzaba a comprender un poco el daño que hizo y cuan egoísta fue con todos, sus padres, su hermana, sus amigos a Serena y a su hijo. Cuando salió a la sala de espera se vio con la noticia que estaba desierta. Fisheye había recogido sus cosas y se había ido; bien un problema menos para solucionar. Pero necesitaba a alguien con urgencia porque tenía que admitir que ni siquiera sabía la extensión de los encargados de limpieza.

En eso se abrieron las puertas del elevador y salió una joven llevando un carrito lleno de hojas, cartas y recibos. Ella era sencilla, de cabello lacio largo güero, un poco cenizo y piel blanca demacrada, mostrando que no llevaba nada de maquillaje, usaba ropa sencilla de trabajo, el uniforme de las empleadas supuso Darien.

"¡Oye tu!, ¿Trabajas para mí?" Le gritó Darien, la joven casi se cae de la impresión cuando se da cuenta que el dueño de la empresa le hablaba a ella. "Si señor" contestó asustada "¿Cómo te llamas?" "U U Usagui, señor" "Bien Usagui, ¿Sabes manejar los teléfonos, te sabes las extensiones de la empresa?" le preguntó Darien con impaciencia. "Si señor", dijo la pobre de Usagui que no cabía en sí de la sorpresa de que su jefe le hablara por su primer nombre "Usagui, estás contratada como secretaria durante el tiempo que le tome a recursos humanos encontrar a una nueva secretaria para mi, por ahora necesito que llames a los de limpieza para que vengan a limpiar el desastre de mi oficina, cancela todas las citas que tenías para hoy, me localices la información del Dr. Zoiscite Tomoe, y me llames tan pronto te comuniques con Taiki Kun. ¿Entendido?"

"S s si, señor" dijo Usagui, para después dejar el carrito a un lado para dirigirse al escritorio donde trabajó Fisheye y llamar al encargado de limpieza, escuchó que su jefe le dijo "Gracias Usagui" para luego meterse a su oficina. Usagui eso le puso más nerviosa, el jefe que todo mundo sabía que no saludaba y mucho menos agradecía algo a nadie le daba las gracias, comenzó a temer que fuera una señal de que el mundo se iba a acabar, al menos su mundo, pero desechó el pensamiento porque por hoy era la secretaria del presidente e iba a hacer bien su trabajo porque ahora más que nunca necesitaba el dinero.

Mientras que Darien veía la ciudad en todo su esplendor, miró su reloj y vio que eran las 12:30 de la tarde. Sólo había pasado una hora y su vida había dado un giro de 180 grados, se prometió que aunque debería de pedir sólo agacharía la cabeza antes dos personas: Serena y su hijo Mamoru.

T- 365 y una hora y media menos.

Nota:

Gracias por los 40 vistas y en especial a yssareyes48 por mi primer review. Todavía estoy aprendiendo como funciona todo este sistema para subir historias y postearlas. Jamás pensé que fuera tan complicado!

Saludos! Karicasak


	3. Chapter 3

Drs. Zoiscite y Amy Tomoe

Cinco días han pasado desde aquel día que la muerte se apareció en su oficina para decirle que tenía un hijo y que en un año iba a morir. A partir de ese día Darien comenzó a tomar consciencia de su persona y de su aspecto. Durante esos días se levantaba para mirarse al espejo y ver si no había alguna anomalía, alguna mancha, algo que mostrara que tenía una enfermedad. Al no ver nada fuera de lo común comenzó a pensar que quizá la muerte iría por él de forma repentina como en un accidente automovilístico o que se fuera a caer su helicóptero, avión o peor aún, que alguien lo asesinara (lo cual era lo más probable ya que a lo largo de los años comenzó a tener una lista grande de enemigos que lo querían muerto) y recordó las palabras de la muerte: "Si por mi fuera, no te daría ningún aviso, no lo mereces"

En esos 5 días Darien aprendió a que si bien su nombre en algunos lugares le daba privilegios en otros sería considerado un paria. Uno de esos lugares fue el consultorio del Dr. Zoiscite, el junto con sus hermano Kunzite eran del grupo más cercano a Darien. Sus padres habían sido amigos y aunque Kunzite era el mayor, Zoiscite lo protegía celosamente de todos, incluso de Darien quien varias veces se peleó con él antes de que se convirtieran en mejores amigos y aunque Kunzite se defendió Zoiscite fue el que dejó a Darien con dos ojos morados y un labio roto; eso fue cuando Darien tenía 11 años y Zoiscite 9.

Cuando Usagui habló el consultorio del Dr. Zoiscite creyó erróneamente que le adelantarían la consulta para Darien, originalmente la cita había sido para dentro de 3 días; sin embargo, al decir que la consulta era para el Sr. Chiba la comunicación se cortó para luego hablar con otra mujer y le dijo que la consulta sería para dentro de 5 días que si quería se la daba y si no que hablara a otro consultorio. Usagui le dijo a Darien lo que había pasado y el tuvo que ceder, era la hora de pagar y si así lo quería hacer Zoiscite que así fuera.

En ese tiempo Darien se puso en contacto con el investigador Taiki, ya lo había necesitado en otras ocasiones para investigar otras empresas que quería comprar o a sus amantes para encontrarle todos los trapos sucios y realizar las compras de empresas o en el caso de sus amantes, evitar chantajes. Y si bien Taiki era conocido por encontrar rápido la información todavía no se había comunicado con él.

Darien se dirigió a la cita con Zoiscite en el consultorio después de un largo día de trabajo en la oficina. Entró en el edificio de consultorios que estaba en el centro de la ciudad, decir que tenía pánico era poco, al salir del elevador al octavo piso vio que la sala de espera estaba vacío, llegó a la recepción y se reportó con la enfermera que de tan sólo verlo se ruborizó, la enfermera tomó sus datos y le reportó al doctor que su paciente había llegado. Zoiscite salió a recibirlo, grande fue la sorpresa de Darien cuando vio salir a Zoiscite, casi no lo reconoció. En la escuela tenía el cabello corto, usaba lentes y aunque hacía ejercicio no tenía la musculatura de Zoiscite, ahora, tenía el cabello largo agarrado por una coleta baja, dejó los lentes y su cuerpo estaba embarnecido, más constituido, lo único que tenía igual era el instinto asesino que se podía notar en sus ojos y que podía esconder en un rostro de amabilidad.

Darien se acercó a él y lo saludó "Hola Zoiscite"

"Darien, mi amigo! Mucho tiempo sin saber de ti! Dame un abrazo"

Darien se sorprendió al escucharlo ya que jamás se llevó así en la escuela con él y ahora lo saludaba como si la amistad fraternal nunca se hubiera roto.

"Pasa amigo, pasa" Lo pasó al consultorio y lo sentó en una de las sillas " ¿A qué debo el gusto?, ¿Viniste a saludar o a consulta?

"Vengo a consulta, necesito que me hagas unos análisis completos para saber si tengo algo malo en mí" le dijo Darien

¿Y eso por qué? ¿Acaso temes morir? Le preguntó Zoiscite a Darien con una sonrisa traviesa pero con unos ojos que denotaban peligro.

Darien notó la sonrisa y no le gustó en lo más mínimo porque sabía la respuesta que le iba a dar después de que le contestara "Si, temo morir"

Zoiscite se le quedó viendo en silencio cuando de repente soltó una carcajada para después decir "Apuesto de que será por una enfermedad de transmisión sexual"

"No lo creo" contestó Darien, "siempre me cuidé"

"Quizás, pero no sería la primera vez que por accidente se te rompa un condón, ¿no es así?" Le preguntó Zoiscite "Y quizás no habrás tenido tanta suerte como en aquella ocasión que estuviste con Serena"

Darien se le quedó viendo fijamente y recordó que así fue como su hijo Mamoru fue creado, de las veces que tuvo relaciones con Serena esa trágica noche, en una de esa se rompió el condón y él no se dio cuenta.

"¿Conoces a mi hijo? ¿Lo has visto?" Le preguntó Darien. Si sabía de lo de Serena definitivamente debía de saber de Mamoru.

"Lo veo cada vez que se me antoja ir a tomar un café con mi esposa, ella y yo vamos a la cafetería de Lita. Mamoru a veces trabaja medio tiempo o cuando a Lita le falta mesero para atender las mesas. Es un gran chico, mi esposa lo adora y más ahora que sabe que quiere ser doctor"

Doctor!, un doctor! Pensó Darien, el alguna vez, cuando todavía era bueno quiso ser doctor.

"Te casaste!, No lo sabía Zoiscite. Muchas felicidades, ¿Puedo saber el nombre de la afortunada?" Zoiscite se rió y volteó uno de los marcos que tenía en su escritorio, ahí estaba el en el parque abrazando a un niño pequeño de no más de 3 años con una sonrisa radiante y cabello corto del mismo color que su padre, a su lado una joven muy bella de cabello corto azulado y una mirada azul intenso los abrazaba a los dos con fijando su mirada al niño pequeño de sonrisa traviesa y ojos verdes como su padre. Darien no salía de su sorpresa "Pero si es Amy Mizuno!" la chica más inteligente de su generación en la escuela, cerebrito cuatro ojos como le decía Rubeus y lo peor de todo (para Darien) la mejor amiga de Serena en la escuela"

"Sorprendido porque me casé con Amy. Te diré, no fue fácil. ¿Recuerdas cómo me desafiaba en ajedrez? No importa lo que fuera, para mí siempre fue una molestia porque la veía muy pasiva e insulsa. Pero después, lastimaste a Serena y la verdadera personalidad de Amy salió, eso te lo debo de agradecer" Darien se le quedó viendo tratando de que Zoiscite le siguiera contando, que hizo él para que Amy liberara su potencial. Fue ahí cuando Zoiscite comenzó a revelarle uno de los episodios más tristes de Serena "Verás Darien, después de que tú y los estúpidos le tiraran refresco a Serena ella se deprimió, al día siguiente estábamos en clase de matemáticas cuando el profesor Smith pasó a Serena al frente a solucionar un problema…"

En ese momento Darien comenzó a recordar a ese profesor de matemáticas, cada vez que podía humillaba a Serena, ya fuera pasándola al frente o regañándola no había día que no le hiciera algo, en una ocasión Darien le preguntó a Serena que porque no se defendía, que tenía que estudiar para que el maestro no le molestara, en aquella ocasión Serena le dijo: "Ya estoy estudiando con Amy y te tengo a ti para que me defiendas" Darien se concentró en escuchar a Zoiscite

"Cuando Serena llegó al pizarrón parecía zombi, Smith no tardó en pegarle la cabeza, cuando Serena comenzó a escribir en el pizarrón mientras Smith comenzó a hablar de cómo había escuchado el rumor de una chica que se dejó manipular por un joven para que tuviera relaciones y como fue lo bastante estúpida para aceptar. ¿Sabes que hizo Serena? Nada! Se concentró en el problema y lo resolvió bien para sorpresa de todos. Smith no la dejó ir, le dijo que estaba mal y que lo volviera a hacer. Serena despertó de su estado de letargo para responder que estaba correcto, el maestro le dio una bofetada y le iba a dar otra cuando Amy se puso de pie" Zoiscite comenzó a recordar como si fuera ayer

"BASTA!" Gritó Amy con sus fuerzas para después ponerse de pie y dejar todo un salón sorprendido. Amy fue al frente del salón para revisar la mejilla de Serena cuando vio que estaba rojiza volteó enojada con el maestro "¿Cómo se atreve a hacer esto? El que sea usted maestro no le da derecho de lastimar a una alumna, su deber es enseñarnos y guiarnos"

El Sr. Smith estaba sorprendido su alumna estrella le estaba gritando ¿cómo se atrevía? Rojo de ira le respondió "Es mi clase, el problema está mal hecho así que yo castigo a mis alumnos como se me dé la gana"

"El problema está bien hecho Smith y lo sabe. Lo único que quiere es humillar a Serena enfrente de todos". Volteó a ver al salón que estaba estupefacto y se le quedó viendo a Diamante que al sentir su mirada agachó la cabeza de la vergüenza. "Sepa maestro, que Serena ni yo regresaremos a su clase. No volveremos a tomar esta materia hasta que lo hayan destituido" Dicho esto tomo a Serena de la mano y salió al salón. Zoiscite no pudo estar más sorprendido y orgulloso de ella, había sacado la casta ahora sí la quería para él. Fue por eso que se puso de pie, tomo la mochila de Serena, Amy y la suya para salir del salón.

"¿A dónde vas Zoiscite? Si te vas con ellas reprobarás esta materia como lo hicieron aquellas dos inútiles buenas para nada. Zoiscite no perdió el tiempo, se acercó a él y le puso una navaja en el cuello. "Me voy de su clase, porque Amy se fue, su clase no es tan divertida, sólo entraba para ver como Amy lo corregía con los problemas y en verdad, Smith, el procedimiento del problema está bien y como sepa que se vuelve a expresar mal de mi futura esposa no verá la luz del día" Le quitó la navaja del cuello y se fue del salón. El maestro se quedó blanco de la sorpresa de ver que sus dos mejores estudiantes se habían ido y que uno de ellos lo amenazó de muerte.

Darien escuchó el relato con lágrimas en los ojos, ¿dónde estaba él cuando ella lo necesitó? Tristemente recordó que en esa ocasión en vez de defender a Serena, estaba teniendo sexo con Neherenia en el gimnasio de la escuela tratando de borrar los susurros y las caricias tiernas de dos noches anteriores.

"Por eso te agradezco Darien, ella y yo no fuimos a clase en una semana, durante ese tiempo traté de conquistarla pero ahora no estaba interesada y quería regresar a clases, nos quejamos con la directora por la actitud de Smith pero no nos hizo caso, a mi me daba igual pero Amy estaba desesperada por regresar así que le hice prometer que andaría conmigo tan pronto ella regresara a esa clase"

Darien al escuchar eso comenzó a recordar que a la semana siguiente el profesor de matemáticas tuvo un accidente, no salió herido pero ya no regresó a la escuela entrando otro el profesor Takashi que fue uno de los mejores maestros que tuvo la escuela. Entonces, ¿Zoiscite provocó el accidente?

"Fuiste tú entonces, ¿tuviste algo que ver con el accidente?" En eso entendió lo peligroso que era Zoiscite.

"Verás Darien, mientras tú jugabas con los chicos malos con los remedos de hombres, yo me encargaba de conocer a los amigos de mi padre, él era un gran doctor que tenía amigos poderosos y alguien se tenía que hacer cargo después de que él no estuviera. Kunzite era mejor que todo eso así que yo me hice cargo. Ah, te aviso tienes una deuda pendiente conmigo"

"Una deuda? De qué hablas? Yo jamás te hice nada, te juntabas con nosotros pero nunca mostraste interés en nosotros o en lo que hacíamos"

"La deuda que tienes conmigo es por Kunzite, por golpearte se destrozó la mano y no pudo volver a tocar el piano destruyendo su deseo de ser concertista, me debes las lágrimas que derramó y los tres meses que se la pasó emborrachándose hasta casi morir"

Darien se puso de pie y golpeó el escritorio, iba a gritar de la desolación y frustración estuvo a punto de agarrar a Zoiscite del cuello para reclamarle pero tocaron a la puerta y se detuvo en el instante cuando vio que entraba Amy, se veía profesional con su traje médico, su bata y unos lentes que realzaban el azul oceáno de sus ojos.

"Hola amor, mira quien vino a visitar a la familia" Se levantó Zoiscite a recibir a su mujer dándole un beso en la boca.

Ella miró a Darien con recelo, "Hola Darien, no culpes a mi esposo por lo de la cita, quien la cambió y amenazó a tu secretaria fui yo"

"No te preocupes amor, el se merece eso y mucho más" le dijo Zoiscite para esto tomó un papel y se lo dio a Darien "Toma, es la orden para que te hagas los análisis, hasta no ver los resultados podré ver que hay que hacer, mientras tanto ve con la enfermera para que te atienda esa mano"

Darien tomó la hoja y se les quedó viendo a los dos, se sorprendió del cambio de Amy, nada quedaba de la tranquila y temerosa chica, ahora era una mujer que sabía que con una palabra lo podía mandar al suelo sin necesidad de que ella asestara el golpe. "Zoiscite, Amy"

Salió del consultorio con la enfermera, ella vio la mano golpeada y rápido lo llevó a una sala de curación para tratarle la mano. Darien no le puso mucha atención, estaba pensando todo lo que había desencadenado hacía tiempo, con razón nadie quería saber de él, lastimó a tantos, no sólo a Serena, sus pensamientos iban a ella a la joven con el peinado ridículo de coletas y la mirada verde azulada que al verla parecía que podía ver el universo entero. Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando escuchó que se abrió la puerta estrepitosamente y Amy se dirigía a él con una furia contenida.

"¡No te atrevas a lastimarla, ya bastante hiciste con romperle el espíritu ahora quieres quitarle a su hijo después de todo este tiempo!"

Darien rápido le contestó "No Amy, sólo quiero conocer a mi hijo, quiero pedirle perdón a Serena por haberla lastimado, quiero hacer lo correcto…"

"No Darien, llegas 17 años tarde para hacer lo correcto, tu no estuviste cuando el maestro la golpeó, no estuviste cuando la humilló ni tampoco cuando su padre la corrió de la casa no sin antes decirle que era una prostituta cuando se enteró que había tenido relaciones contigo. Tardamos días en encontrarla, ¿sabes en dónde la encontramos? En un hospital, con la tristeza en los ojos y…"

"Basta Amy, no más, no más!" Gritó Darien

"… Si, ella dijo lo mismo" dijo Amy llorando "afortunadamente sus abuelos vinieron y se la llevaron de aquí, a los 5 meses me enteré por Zoiscite y Kunzite que Serena estaba embarazada y eso la levantó del letargo, regresó a estudiar e hizo lo posible para salir adelante por su hijo y ahora quieres pedir perdón, vete al infierno Darien. Escúchame bien, no te atrevas a lastimarlos, estaré cerca y si veo que Serena vuelve a derramar lágrimas por ti juro que no volverás a ver la luz de día" No esperó la reacción de Darien salió tan pronto como entró, sus palabras lastimaron mucho más que la bofetada que le dio Rei en su oficina.

"Te aseguro Darien, ella cumple sus amenazas" le dijo la enfermera a Darien. Él la miró y al ver la burla en la cara supuso quien era

"No sé a qué viniste aquí? Te dije que ibas a morir en un año ahora menos ya que tienes 5 días menos para que quieres saber si es por enfermedad? Considérate afortunado, no todos tienen una cuenta regresiva tan precisa como tú"

"Acabemos con esto de una vez, mátame ya, no tengo derecho de ver a Serena, mi hijo estaría mejor sin mí" dijo Darien llorando

"Olvidas que esto es por tu hijo, él pidió conocerte. Apenas has visto a tres personas de tu pasado y ya quieres renunciar, te creía muchas cosas Darien, pero no cobarde, ¿Por qué los humanos piensan que cuando lastiman a alguien sólo sufre una persona? Rei tiene razón, tú siempre te consideraste un mártir; la única forma que murieras antes sin mi permiso es que te suicidaras pero si lo haces no haré nada para impedir que sufras una agonía terrible. Así que es tu decisión, ¿qué harás Darien?, ¿Serás responsable por una vez en tu vida?"

Darien miró a la muerte y asintió, ya no era un chiquillo, él había desencadenado todo, tenía que solucionarlo. "Vete de aquí" le dijo la muerte "Estoy de malas y tengo que calmarme para seguir con mi trabajo de llevarme las almas de aquellos que deben partir"

Darien se fue de ahí con lágrimas en los ojos pero con una pista que seguir, su hijo trabajaba con Lita Kino ya sabía por dónde empezar.

Mientras tanto, en la casa de los padres de Darien un joven corría por toda la casa y las escaleras llevando un ramo de flores y dulces. Su presencia se hizo sentir en toda la casa ya que estaba gritando a todo volumen.

"Abuelo, Abuela!" Hasta llegar a la biblioteca donde Endimión y Serenity estaban leyendo un libro con Hotaru

"Mamoru!" Se sorprendió un señor de ojos azules grisáceos con una presencia impotente pero que al ver a su nieto le brillaron los ojos y esbozó una sonrisa

"¡Feliz cumpleaños Abuelo!" dijo el joven.

T- 360 días

Nota: Creo que hasta ahora este ha sido mi capítulo más largo, tendrán que disculpar los errores de redacción. Eran las 6 am cuando terminé de escribirlo ya que mi tesis me provoca insomnio y hasta ahora el escribir la historia me ayuda a tener sueño por el cansancio aprovechando que todavía estoy de vacaciones.

Le mando saludos a Luna P- 27, Flor b. lucero, goordita y a yssareyes48 por sus reviews y follows. Me dio mucho gusto saber de Roanva, me gusta muchos sus historias y adaptaciones. Espero me pases algún día las adaptaciones de las nuevas especies.

Saludos!


	4. Chapter 4

La historia es mía, los personajes son de N. Takeuchi

el nombre de Kouga está inspirado por Kouga de Inuyasha (;P)

Endimion y Serenity Chiba

El joven entró a la biblioteca a saludar a un sorprendido abuelo Endimion Chiba que lo recibió con un abrazo "Hijo, no esperaba tu visita, además de que mi festejo de cumpleaños no será hasta la próxima semana"

"Lo sé abuelo, pero la próxima semana no voy a estar, mi mamá y yo vamos a ir a visitar a padre Artemis y madre Luna ya que es el cumpleaños de tía Diana" "Abuela Serenity te traje estas flores, mamá me dijo que eran tus favoritas y a Hotaru le traje estos chocolates de parte de tía Lita"

Serenity, con la gracia y porte de una gran dama, se paró del sofá a abrazarlo y darle un beso, le gustaba hacer eso ya que ella sentía que formaba un lazo con su nieto y porque le recordaba a su hijo. "Muchas gracias hijo, rosas lavanda y jazmines, son hermosas pero creo que los chocolates me los quedaré yo ya que esta pequeña está castigada" señalando a Hotaru que tenía una cara de tristeza con ganas de llorar "No abuela, por favor, te juro que no me vuelvo a desaparecer de tu vista"

Mamoru se rió al escuchar eso, ya sabía que su prima le gustaba escaparse de su casa o de su tía Rei para irse a comer pasteles a la cafetería de Lita. Varias veces tuvo que llevar a Hotaru de regreso a casa. Se arrodilló a la altura de Hotaru y le preguntó "¿Te volviste a escapar? ¿A dónde fuiste ahora?"

Hotaru suspiró y con una voz muy baja como un susurro dijo "Llegué con mi tío Darien" "¿Con quién? Preguntó Mamoru ya que no la pudo escuchar bien. Endimion y Serenity se pusieron alerta. "Llegué con mi tío Darien! Mamoru…" A partir de ahí la niña comenzó a hablar sin que Serenity la pudiera detener "… y no entiendo cómo! Te juro que cuando me escondí de abuelita Serenity yo estaba siguiendo el camino para ir a comer un rico pastel de fresas con nieve que hace tía Lita pero no sé cómo de repente vi a mi tío Darien gritando muy enojado y de repente entra mi mamá y él comienza a gritar y…"

Serenity no se quería desesperar pero cada vez alzaba más la voz "Hotaru, HOtaru…" pero la niña no terminaba de hablar y Serenity podía ver como el semblante de Mamoru cambiaba de una sonrisa alegre a un semblante serio, pensativo y Hotaru no podía parar de hablar ya que ella misma estaba fascinada con su historia "… y la regaña porque le dice que no sabía que tenía un hijo y ZAS! Mamá se voltea y le da una tremenda bofetada y de repente…"

"HOTARU KUMADA!" Gritó Endimion, la niña se detuvo en seco sabía que cuando le decía eso su mamá o sus abuelos era regaño y castigo seguro "Ahora que hice?" preguntó Hotaru inocentemente "Vete a tu cuarto" Le dijo Endimion, "Tenemos que hablar tu abuelita y yo con Mamoru" "Pero, pero…" dijo Hotaru, Endimion ya tranquilo le contestó a su nieta que estaba muy nerviosa "Nada Hotaru, ve a tu cuarto, ya se acerca tu hora de dormir y mamá nos va a regañar a abuelita y a mí por dejarte despierta pasada tu hora, ¿Quieres que nos regañe otra vez?" "No abuelito" le dio un abrazo y un beso a Mamoru y le dijo "Le das un beso de mi parte a Malachite, ¿sí?" "Si Hotaru yo se lo doy", le dijo Mamoru ya más tranquilo

La niña le dio un beso a Serenity y a Endimion y se fue corriendo a su cuarto, no le gustaba que su mamá se enojara con ella porque sabía que la iba a dejar sin dulces.

Ya que se fue la niña. Endimion cerró la puerta de la biblioteca, Serenity ayudó a Mamoru a levantarse para sentarlo en el sofá de piel, tomó sus manos y empezó a frotarlas como si pensara que Mamoru necesitara calor o un poco de apoyo para poder lidiar con lo que pasaba.

Endimion se sentó al otro lado de Mamoru y miró como su nieto tenía la cabeza baja, el cabello rebelde del joven le tapaba los ojos y parte de la cara así que no podía saber el estado de ánimo, exhaló con pesar porque no tuvo más remedio que dejar su papel de abuelo cariñoso para comportarse con la fuerza y autoridad de ser la cabeza de familia.

"Mamoru, levanta la cabeza y abre los ojos si es que los tienes cerrados, tu abuela y yo necesitamos hablar contigo de lo que dijo Hotaru sobre tu papá"

Su nieto levantó la cabeza su rostro estaba enrojecido, y unas lágrimas caían, estaba inhalando y exhalando de forma pausada pero se notaba que estaba agitado "Hijo, estás bien? Le preguntó Serenity "Estoy bien, abuela sólo que no me esperaba que Darien reaccionara de la manera como lo dijo Hotaru, sé que él no sabía de mi existencia pero no sabía que se fuera disgustar tanto de saber que tenía un hijo"

"No Mamuro, no es que esté molesto de saber que tiene un hijo, sino que está molesto porque ninguno de nosotros le dijo antes, aún no sabemos cómo se enteró pero es normal que se haya sorprendido e incluso molestado" Serenity le dijo mientras lo abrazaba y lo mecía para calmarlo

"Todo va a estar bien hijo " le dijo Mamoru, "si quieres conocerlo, le hablamos y le decimos que venga a la casa, concertamos una cita y…" cuando lo cortó Mamoru negando con la cabeza

"No abuelo, está bien, es mejor esperar a que él esté listo, si algo sé es que no podemos forzar las cosas, además de que hay que prevenir a mamá, no quiero que lo confronte sin estar preparada y tome a mal mi decisión de conocerlo"

"Pero Mamoru, si tú lo quieres conocer, no hay razón para que tu mamá se moleste, está en todo tu derecho y yo creo que estaría bien que mi hijo te conociera para que establezcan su relación y quizá cambie de actitud, su forma de ser"

"No puedo hacer eso abuelo, no sin antes hablarlo con mamá aparte tendrá que ser decisión de Darien si quiere conocerme, no creas que no he estado tentado a entrar en su edificio y decirle que soy su hijo, pero no quiero decepcionarme más de lo que estoy de él ni tampoco quiero que me tomen como una especie de medicina curativa que haga que la actitud de Darien cambie de la noche a la mañana"

Endimion y Serenity se sorprendieron de la respuesta de su nieto, tenía razón, además no podían traicionar más la confianza de Serena después de darles la oportunidad de conocer a su nieto.

"Tienes razón Mamoru, no podemos forzar a alguien a hacer algo que no quiere, aún así, si quieres verlo, es muy probable que venga a mi festejo de cumpleaños la próxima semana. A lo mejor para ese día Darien está preparado para verte" Le dijo Endimion

"Te lo agradezco abuelo, pero como te dije voy con mi mamá al festejo de tía Diana y nos vamos a juntar toda la familia" En eso se levantó del sofá "Será mejor que me vaya, ya es un poco tarde y mañana tengo juego de beisbol en la escuela, ¿van a ir a verme?"

"Ya sabes que no nos perdemos un juego" le contestó Serenity con ternura se levantó y lo abrazó con muchas fuerzas tratando de mitigar las lágrimas, Mamoru le regresó el abrazo para después darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla, después abrazó a Endimión para salir de la casa y dirigirse a su casa.

Llegaba al vestíbulo cuando vio que entraba una cansada y molesta tia Rei, ella lo vio y fue a abrazarlo y a saludarlo de beso, Mamoru le correspondió el cariño para después recordarle del partido de beisbol "Iras tía? "No creo hijo, aunque sea fin de semana el deber llama, pero mando a Hotaru con tus abuelos en mi representación" "Aún y cuando se haya dormido tarde?" le preguntó Mamoru a Rei "Esa niña" dijo Rei. Mamoru se rió de forma pícara para después salir al patio donde estaba su motocicleta.

Mamoru adoraba su motocicleta ya que tenía un valor sentimental para él ya que esta moto la había armado con ayuda de su tío Haruka cuando tenía 15 años, tardó mucho en convencer a su mamá para que lo dejara manejarlo y le tuvo que jurar, junto con Haruka, que nunca haría algo riesgoso y que siempre cumpliría las leyes de tránsito.

Al ir manejando por las calles semidesiertas de la ciudad recordó cuando se enteró que Endimion y Serenity eran sus abuelos y que Rei era su tía, no fue un momento agradable para nadie. Estaban en la cafetería de Lita, ellos lo habían ido a visitar desde que tenía 8 años, nunca se presentaron como sus abuelos pero siempre veía que en cada visita su mamá estaba siempre alejada de ellos pero con la mirada vigilante como halcón al pendiente de las necesidades de él. Tardó 5 años para que su madre lo dejara quedarse a dormir en casa de ellos bajo la excusa de que Hotaru quería pasar más tiempo con él. Para ese entonces ya sabía que Serena era su madre pero no su hermana y fue una sorpresa agridulce porque en su interior siempre supo que las actitudes y cariños de Serena nunca fueron de una hermana como era la relación de Serena y Haruka..

Al llegar a la casa de Endimión y Serenity pensó que era una gran casa con muchísimos cuartos. El cuarto que le dieron estaba completamente amueblado al estilo de motos, coches y música. Todas las cosas, la cama, los discos de música, los juguetes eran del estilo que a él le gustaban. En ese cuarto él se sentía el rey. Al explorar la casa encontró la biblioteca y se maravilló con la cantidad de libros que tenía Endimión al explorar los estantes se encontró con un álbum de fotos, de lo curioso que era no tardó mucho en agarrarlo y acomodarse en la alfombra para ver las fotos ahí pudo ver fotos de Endimion y Serenity cuando eran jóvenes estudiantes universitarios, aniversario de novios, su boda junto con la fiesta, las fotos siguientes se trataba de un bebé, Mamoru veía las fotos y parecía sacados del álbum de Serena o de su madre Luna que tenían de él, cuando era bebé, sus primeros pasos, sus primeros logros, la imagen del niño que él veía era la suya a excepción de los ojos y el cabello porque el chico de la foto lo tenía más corto y mejor peinado mientras que él lo traía un poco largo y sin poder acomodárselo. Seguía volteando las páginas y el niño ya era un joven mayor que él, fiesta de cumpleaños, eventos deportivos, ferias de ciencias; en esas fotos, el chico no estaba solo, estaba acompañado de otros 4 chicos en donde reconoció a Zoscite y Kunzite y de 4 chicas que no tardó en reconocer que eran Amy, Lita, Rei y su mamá, era ella tal cuál cómo la había descrito su madre Luna: alegre, risueña, con unos ojos que parecía que podías ver el universo si te acercabas a verlos. Al ver esas fotos estaba sorprendido y confundido, sabía que algo sucedía, que algo estaba mal en todo esto pero no sabía que, pasaba las páginas las fotos ya eran solo del chico con otros 4 que no reconocía a excepción de uno, las otras fotos parecían ser de eventos oficiales pero el muchacho estaba sólo con el semblante serio, como si posara por obligació,n era como ver a otra persona. Mamoru estaba confundido, sabía que ahí estaba la pieza faltante, la tenía que encontrar. Cuando se paró con el álbum para guardarlo y revisar otro vio que se cayó una foto al piso, dejó el álbum en una mesa y tomó la foto. Era del chico pero éste abrazaba a su mamá por detrás, las dos manos en la cintura de ella mientras que se estaban mirando el uno al otro tan cerca que parecía que la foto se la tomaron en el instante previo a un beso, volteó la foto para ver si tenía una nota, solamente decía Serena y Darien marzo 1998.

Fue en ese momento cuando recordó sus clases de biología e hizo cuentas, el había nacido a finales de enero de 1999 si le quitaba 9 meses… su mente quedó en blanco y comenzó a temblar, ahí estuvo siempre, ese chico Darien, era su padre.

Estaba cerca de llegar a su casa cuando despertó de sus recuerdos, fue una de las etapas más difíciles para él ya que no supo lidiar con la verdad de forma correcta, comenzó a portarse como adolescente rebelde, se peleaba en la escuela, bajaron sus calificaciones y no quería hablar con nadie y eventualmente admitió que de no ser por sus tíos Haruka y Malachite él todavía seguiría siendo el mismo chico amargado y enojado con la vida.

Llegó a la cafetería de Lita, su madre y él vivían en el segundo piso, aunque tardaron en acostumbrarse pero valía la pena ya que el precio renta que les había dado Zoiscite era muy por debajo del valor de real por vivir en una de las zonas más céntricas y seguras. Bajó de la moto y pudo sentir una presencia volteó pero no vio a nadie, ignoró la sensación y tomó su mochila y su casco para subir a su casa. Al abrir la puerta lo recibió un animado perro Akita de dos años "Hola Kouga, cómo estás hoy?, te portaste bien mientras no estabas?" le dijo mientras le acariciaba las orejas.

"Lo mismo debería preguntarte yo" escuchó Mamoru cuando vio que su mamá se dirigía a él desde la cocina para abrazarlo fuertemente y darle un beso. "Hola hijo"

Mamoru abrazó a su pequeña madre con muchas fuerzas "Hola mamá, yo también te extrañé"

Darien vio las luces y escuchó las voces y los ladridos desde la calle, cuando vio que su hijo llegaba a la cafetería con su motocicleta se bajó del coche para verlo. Estuvo muy cerca de tocarlo pero dudó en el último instante y se escondió en la sombras que formaba la luz con uno de los callejones. Vio a su hijo y era como se lo habían descrito, un clon suyo mucho más joven, con la mirada del universo y la confianza de saber que lo esperaba alguien que lo amaba. Se quedó quieto en su escondite hasta que entrara Mamoru, miró hacia arriba y divisó las siluetas y escuchó los ladridos del perro

Estaría en las sombras durante el tiempo, cuidándolos y protegiéndolos hasta que llegara el momento adecuado para verlos y pedir su perdón. El tiempo que le quedara restante sería un padre responsable, juró en ese momento hacer todo lo posible para que su hijo se enorgulleciera de él y no moriría hasta no obtener el perdón de Serena y recuperar el amor incondicional que ella le dio hace mucho tiempo.

T- 360 días

Nota: Gracias por los follows y los reviews. Aunque me encanta Darien no puede evitar dejar que sufra, se lo merece y no creo justo para Serena que lo perdone tan rápidamente.

Les mando saludos a yssareyes48, goordita, cotita83, patyz. parawore y roanva. Espero que la historia les siga gustando.

Por el momento, ahora que las vacaciones terminaron no voy a poder actualizar tan seguido (ya que tengo que enfocarme en la tesis) pero haré lo posible para no tardar tanto; sobretodo porque el siguiente capítulo es sobre la fiesta de cumpleaños de su padre y Darien se tendrá que enfrentar con mínimo 3 de sus demonios personales en las cuales uno de ellos no es Rei

Saludos!


	5. Chapter 5 part 1

La fiesta de Endimion parte 1

Se acercaba la fiesta de su padre. Durante los días previos Darien hubiera querido dedicarse por completo de hacer las paces con sus padres antes de la fiesta pero no pudo. Si bien sabía que le quedaba menos tiempo de vida, el mundo no se detenía y tuvo que cumplir las responsabilidades de ser dueño de la empresa. Las bolsas de valores subían y bajaban y tenía que asistir a las juntas de trabajo. Taiki se puso por fin en contacto con él, tenía gran parte de la información que había pedido y quería verlo en su oficina para dárselo.

Dos días antes de la fiesta Darien esperaba a que llegara Taiki a su oficina cuando entró a su oficina la directora de recursos humanos de su empresa Setsuna Meioh. Usagui le abrió las puertas de su oficina y pudo notar que Setsuna veía a Usagui de una manera no muy amigable. La joven mujer de piel avellana y cabello largo de un verde amatista lo saludó y fue a sentarse en una de las sillas de su escritorio. "Señor Chiba" "Setsuna" Setsuna se sorprendió que se dirigiera a ella por su nombre cuando antes ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra hasta que no había remedio de hablarle. "Entonces es cierto lo que dicen, que ha empezado a ser atento con los empleados, es bueno ver que ha cambiado de actitud, me ahorrará a mí y a los abogados el estar enfrascados de demandas por maltrato laboral"

"De nada Setsuna" contestó Darien "Supongo que viniste porque has encontrado a alguien para el puesto de secretaria de presidencia" "Si señor" le contestó Setsuna "Como he visto que decidió cambiar el manejo laboral de la empresa, comenzamos un proceso de reestructuración empresarial, de acuerdo a la antigüedad y habilidades hemos hecho cambios con los empleados y en vez de contratar una secretaria bonita sin muchas habilidades y con intenciones de acostarse con el jefe, hemos ascendido a una de las secretarias del departamento financiero como su secretaria, su nombre es Carmesaitte Morris, está especializada en finanzas y ha aceptado el puesto de secretaria por el horario, aumento de salario y prestaciones. Lo mejor de todo esto es que está felizmente casada con 3 hijos.

Darien leyó el curriculum de Carmesaitte, aparte de la carrera tenía reconocimientos de varios cursos y diplomados, tenía la capacidad para crear y dirigir su propia empresa y supuso que el único motivo que era secretaria era por sus hijos. Con ello pudo ver que lo que quería Setsuna, ella buscaba que él comenzara a delegar responsabilidades.

"Está bien Setsuna, me imagino que a Carmesaitte no podré pedirle café así que le pido pase a Usagui como mi segunda secretaria, ha mostrado ser capaz de trabajar bajo presión y puede desarrollar sus capacidades para ser una buena secretaria"

"Eso no podrá ser señor" dijo Setsuna, "Por eso venía también, Usagui mintió en su solicitud de trabajo, puso que tenía 18 años pero en verdad tiene 17 años, fue nuestro error contratarla sin revisar todos sus datos pero entenderás que si la tenemos trabajando aquí nos meteremos en problemas por tener trabajando a menores de edad, la tenemos que despedir"

Darien se sorprendió de que Usagui fuera menor de edad ya que en los días que trabajó para él mostró tener una madurez de una persona mayor. "Será despedida entonces, no hagas nada para perjudicarla, dale una carta de recomendación y aparte de su liquidación del puesto que trabajaba dale el pago de dos meses de salario como secretaria de presidencia"

Setsuna se sorprendió por todo lo que dijo su jefe, no mostró ninguna emoción pero en su interior se alegraba, sólo esperaba que la fase de locura de Darien durara un buen tiempo.

Arreglaron otros asuntos y pendientes de la empresa y Setsuna se fue, ella hablaría con Usagui pero Darien quería hablar con ella antes de que se fuera.

Después de hablar con Setsuna, Usagui dejó entrar a Taiki. El ex detective ahora investigador privado llevaba 3 años trabajando para Darien, no le agradaba trabajar para él pero ganaba buen dinero que ayudaba a mantener a su familia con solvencia y sin tantos riesgos laborales como en su antiguo trabajo. Darien lo recibió y lo sentó en el sofá, estaba emocionado al ver una gran carpeta con información de Serena y su hijo. Taiki se quitó la gabardina, puso el archivo en la mesa y se sentó.

"Te cobraré el doble de lo que me pagas por esto, al principio no entendí porque querías que buscara a esta mujer, hasta saber la relación que tenía ella contigo. Comenzó a hablar mientras le daba la carpeta con documentación y fotos. "Supongo que sabrás algo de su pasado así que me pasaré a la parte en la que a los 16 años la encontraron en un parque, descalza con signos de deshidratación y semiconsciente…" Al escuchar Darien esto se le comenzó a formar un nudo en el estómago "...Se tiene registro que los abuelos se la llevaron del hospital a vivir con ellos a una granja que tienen a unas horas de la capital, la pista se perdió por casi un año cuando se tienen datos de entrar a la preparatoria cercana a la granja, trabajó y estudió durante esa etapa para luego regresar a la capital a estudiar a la universidad donde obtuvo el grado letras y arte; se unió con Lita Kino, una amiga desde la secundaria, para poner una cafetería y librería que administra ella y este sería el fin de la historia"

Darien se quedó sorprendido por la información, no mencionaba nada acerca de su hijo, de cuando lo tuvo, como lo tuvo, como vivieron los dos cuando vio su foto, Taiki la había tomado de lejos, ella estaba en la cafetería, físicamente no era la niña que lastimó era toda una mujer con una belleza atrayente y diferente, no tenía el cuerpo de modelo al contrario sus curvas hicieron que olvidara de respirar por unos segundos más con esa sonrisa enigmática y la mirada que mostraba una fortaleza que no había visto en nadie más ni siquiera en su hermana.

"Taiki, espera. No me has dicho del hijo de Serena", "hijo? No hay ningún registro que Serena haya sido madre" "No Taiki, ¡Serena tuvo un bebé, un niño, que es mi hijo!" Empezó a hablar desesperado. "Espera Darien" comenzó a hablar Taiki. "Encontré información acerca de los abuelos de Serena, ellos tuvieron dos hijos: kenji y Diana con una diferencia de edades de 10 años, pero al parecer adoptaron 2 niños: Haruka Tenou que fue adoptado a los 17 años y un niño recién nacido que nombraron Mamoru, en el tiempo que se pierde el rastro de Serena, ahora Mamoru fue a vivir con Serena cuando él entró a la secundaria" Comenzó a decirle cuando le mostraba el acta de nacimiento de su hijo y fotos cuando era bebé y más reciente al mostrar las participaciones en los partidos de beisbol colegial. Era como él cuando era joven pero con el pelo desaliñado, se veía contento en sus fotos y tenía buenos registros escolares.

"Darien, sé que es muy probable que Mamoru sea tu hijo, sería tonto dudar de eso cuando se puede ver que es un clon tuyo; pero es claro también que lastimaste demasiado a la muchacha como para no registrar a su hijo como suyo. Ni tu ni ella por ley tienen derecho sobre él, déjalos en paz, aparte de que son felices sin ti están muy protegidos por el grupo del Dr. Zoiscite Tomoe y no es bueno meterse con ellos"

"Gracias por la información y tu recomendación, Taiki; pero es mi hijo y quiero conocerlo. Le diré a Usagui que te dé el cheque, lo de siempre, ¿no es así?" "Ahora no Darien, porque dañaste a esta joven que a leguas su único pecado fue el adorarte te cobraré el doble" Darien al escuchar esto sólo asintió para después comunicarse con Usagui. "Usagui, necesito me traigas dos cheques para el pago del señor Taiki" Minutos más tarde Usagui entraba con un sobre para dárselo a Darien lo cual abrió sacó los cheques y firmó para entregárselos a Taiki. "Gracias por tus servicios" "De nada" dijo Taiki "Si quieres reconquistar a Serena, no vuelvas a tratarla como una apuesta" Le dijo eso y se fue. Usagui todavía estaba en la oficina, iba a acompañar a Taiki al elevador cuando Darien le dijo que esperara ya que quería hablar con ella.

"Creo que es porque sabe que soy menor de edad" comenzó a hablar Usagui "Le pido disculpas por no decirle antes, pero necesitaba el dinero, mi hermana mayor está enferma, tengo unos padres irresponsables y una hermana pequeña por la que cuidar; mentí por el salario, aunque fuera una mensajera ganaba bien y podía ir a la escuela" le dijo a Darien llorando

"¿De qué está enferma tu hermana?" "Cáncer, señor. Tiene que ir a los tratamientos de quimioterapia y la dejan muy débil, solamente puede trabajar medio tiempo, hace lo posible por mí y mi hermana pero no quiero que cargue con toda la responsabilidad, me importa su salud" le decía Usagui entre suspiros.

Si Darien quería mostrar que había cambiado tenía que hacerlo ahora. "Te propongo un trato Usagui, mi abogado Jedite está encargado de la parte de las fundaciones y donativos de la empresa, hablaré con él para que te apoye con tus estudios y parte de la manutención, no te aseguro que te darán lo mismo como si trabajaras aquí pero te apoyaremos lo suficiente para que puedas acompletar tus estudios y cuidar de tus hermanas"

Usagui al escuchar esto no pudo evitar llorar a lágrima viva, ya que se sentía esperanzada y ligera de una carga que le dolía tener en los hombros. "Muchas gracias señor, le juro que no le voy a fallar" levantándose a abrazar a Darien. Él se sorprendió por el gesto, nadie lo había abrazado así en mucho tiempo, sintiendo una calidez en su pecho.

"De nada Usagui, por cómo vi como trabajas supongo que tendrá buenas calificaciones en la escuela, estás estudiando la preparatoria, en cuál escuela?" Usagui ya más tranquila y limpiándose las lágrimas le contestó "En la preparatoria Juuban" Darien levantó los ojos era la misma escuela en la que iba Mamoru pero era un grado menor "Conoces a un chico llamado Mamoru Tsukino" Al decir el nombre vio como Usagui se ruborizaba, eso le dio mucha ternura y curiosidad de que su hijo tuviera admiradoras.

"E- e- está en mi escuela, es buen estudiante y un buen jugador de beisbol, la escuela tiene esperanzas de ganar el campeonato nacional, de hecho jugaron el fin de semana pasado y ganamo gracias a él" Dijo Usagui ruborizada y con un brillo en los ojos que Darien reconoció como una señal de admiración y posible amor como él los vio en Serena hace mucho tiempo. Entonces supo que Usagui podía ayudar a establecer una relación con Mamoru de forma indirecta.

Viernes. El tan esperado día llegó, Darien vería a sus padres después de 17 años del incidente y de más de 10 años de no verlos, llevaba regalos y estaba nervioso, le había pedido a Jedite que lo acompañara para tener un apoyo aparte de que tenía miedo por cómo iba a reaccionar su familia cuando llegara.

Mientras tanto la casa de los padres de Darien era un caos, Rei se había encargado de todo y aún cuando todo estaba listo no podría evitar sentirse estresada, quería que la fiesta fuera un éxito y temía que todo lo que planeó se fuera al traste por culpa de su hermano y de su encargada de la comida Lita Kino.

Una invitada inesperada esperaba expectante tal confrontación

T- 353 días

Gracias por los mensajes y reviews. Este capítulo es largo por eso lo partí en dos. Trataré de subir lo más rápido que pueda la segunda parte.

Saludos!


	6. Chapter 5 part 2

Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi. La historia es mía

La fiesta de Endimion parte II

La cocina de la familia Chiba era un completo caos, gente entraba y salía mientras los cocineros preparaban los aperitivos, entradas, platos fuertes y bebidas una atareada chef daba órdenes como si fuera un comandante militar "¡Arthur acomoda bien los platos, Miguel son aperitivos no plato fuerte raciona la comida para que alcancen todos los invitados, Jean! Donde dejaste mi salsa de zarzamora? "Tan atareada estaba que ignoraba que Darien Chiba y Jedite acababan de llegar a la casa.

"Estás listo Darien?" le preguntó Jedite, "Listo" dijo Darien cuando en realidad le temblaban las piernas, tenía las manos sudorosas y estuvo a punto de que se le cayeran los regalos "Lo estás tú?" le preguntó con un tono de sarcasmo "En realidad no, pero al menos soy honesto, no como tú que ocupas un tono de sarcasmo que llega a ser irritante" le dijo Jedite. Darien se sorprendió pero lo dejó pasar con tal de contar con el apoyo de su amigo.

Por fin sosteniendo la respiración se atrevió a entrar, su casa estaba igual a como lo dejó cuando se fue al extranjero. Todo el recibidor y la sala estaban llenos de personas que apreciaban a sus padres o que hacían negocios con su padre y su hermana; no pudo evitar notar que todos lo miraban con sorpresa y expectación y querían presenciar cómo iba a ser el recibimiento del regreso del hijo pródigo a casa.

Ese momento no se hizo esperar, vieron como los padres avanzaban por la sala para reunirse con su hijo, sin tardar abrieron paso, Darien no esperó y fue al encuentro de sus padres viéndose en el medio del salón, Serenity con lágrimas en los ojos rompió todo protocolo para ir a abrazar a su hijo. Darien emocionado le correspondió el brazo mientras que sentía una palmada en el hombro, era su padre que lo vio con un expresión de aceptación y sorpresa "Gracias por venir a casa, hijo" dijo su padre. Darien se puso pálido, no tenía perdón de lo que hizo al no ver a sus padres, él siempre estuvo mal a cortar toda relación.

Toda la gente se emocionó por ver tal expresión de amor familiar que estalló en aplausos para después proponer un brindis por los reencuentros y reuniones familiares. El ruido fue tal que se alcanzó a escuchar hasta la cocina en donde la chef principal Lita Kino detuvo de poner fresas en el postre. ¿Qué habrá pasado? Pensó, en eso uno de los meseros entró para rellenar su bandeja para decir emocionado que el hijo de los Chiba se había presentado a la celebración de su padre. En ese instante Lita dejó de preparar los postres, se limpió las manos y caminó rápidamente para ir a golpearlo. Había esperado 17 años, era hora de cobrar. Salía despavorida de la cocina cuando la detuvieron al salir de la puerta. "Espera Lita, no lo hagas" le dijo Rei "¿Sabías que iba a venir?" Le gritó Lita enojada "¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?" "¿Para qué, para qué te pusieras toda loca y me dejaras colgada con la comida?, dijo Rei."Además ¡Darien es mi hermano y mi mamá lo extrañaba!" "¡No es justo Rei y lo sabes!, sabes que nunca te dejaría colgada, además de que me conviene tener buenos contactos, pero al menos me hubieras prevenido para preparar un aderezo especialmente para él hecho a base de chiles!" contestó una Lita toda molesta y echando humo por las orejas.

"Lita, por favor no hagas nada, sino lo quieres hacer por mí, hazlo por mis padres; es más; dime, si Serena estuviera aquí, ¿tú crees que te dejaría que fueras a golpear a Darien en plena fiesta de mis padres?" le preguntó Rei, esperando calmar a su amiga que desde que la conoció en la escuela defendía a golpes a los desprotegidos. "No Rei, no juegues la carta Serena, no te atrevas, sabes que tu hermano se merece mi puño por cada lágrima que ella derramó y sabes también que Serena aprecia a tus padres". "Escucha Lita, sé que mi hermano se lo merece, solamente te digo que si vas a golpear a Darien, no lo hagas mientras estén los invitados" y con eso Rei le guiño el ojo y se retiró a supervisar la fiesta. Lita respondió con una risa de lo más maquiavélica pensando las mejores opciones para vengarse a Darien sin golpearlo.

La fiesta siguió su curso, muchos de los invitados se presentaron con Darien con la finalidad de hacer negocios en el futuro; algunos de los presentes fueron compañeros de él en la escuela que aprovechaban el recordarle los buenos amigos que eran, eso sí, nunca mencionaron a Serena Tsukino, aquel desagradable evento en la cafetería y omitieron preguntar si Darien todavía era amigo de Kunzite y Zoiscite Tomoe. Por su parte Darien se estaba aburriendo de hablar con ellos sólo podían pensar lo hipócritas que eran y por más que miraba a su alrededor no pudo localizar a Jedite o su hermana pero afortunadamente su mamá se acercó a él, lo tomó del brazo y lo alejó de los invitados "Disculpen caballeros, debo llevar a mi hijo a platicar un rato con su padre" Serenity acompañó a Darien al despacho donde se encontraba su padre, en el camino ella pudo notar cuanto había crecido su hijo, atrás quedaba el niño y el jovencito con muchos sueños de viajar y ayudar a la gente ya que solamente quedó un hombre que ella veía que no había sido feliz en mucho tiempo. Al mismo tiempo Darien tuvo oportunidad de fijarse en las facciones de su madre ya la veía grande pero aún así se veía hermosa en un vestido satén color azul profundo con un juego de pendientes y collar de perlas que compaginaba con su cabello rubio platinado "Veo que las perlas siguen siendo tus favoritas mamá" le dijo Darien "Gracias hijo" le dijo Serenity mientras ponía una mano en la mejilla de su hijo y viéndolo con amor.

Por fin entraron en el despacho donde su padre lo estaba esperando. Endimión se puso de pie, tenía mayor gracia y presencia que la de su hijo, Darien sabía que los dos se debían muchas explicaciones, iba a comenzar a hablar cuando notó un brillo peligroso en los ojos grisáceos de su padre además de que notó que su padre se quedó parada en medio de la habitación, en eso notó que su madre cerró la puerta del despacho sorprendiéndolo cuando Serenity dijo la siguiente frase "Aquí se acaban las apariencias, es hora de tu verdadero recibimiento" tan pronto Darien volteó su mamá le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza a su hijo y le jaló las orejas "Mamá! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?" Le preguntó Darien sorprendido. Su madre le contestó: "Es lo menos que te mereces, 17 años Darien! ¡Te fuiste de aquí y tus llamadas telefónicas eran de lo más cortantes, te fuimos a ver varias veces y nunca nos recibías, regresas, te llevas tus cosas, nunca fuiste a despedirte de mí y amenazas a tu padre. Después me entero que tengo un nieto a quien no puedo ver libremente porque su madre, una joven a la que quise mucho desde que tenía 5 años, nos teme por culpa de mi hijo que es promiscuo, déspota, amargado y con fama de mujeriego que hace que hasta mi nieto sienta pena por él! No Darien, es lo menos que te mereces, debí haberte dado esas nalgadas cuando te lo merecías en vez de consentirte, debí haber corrido a ese Rubeus de la casa la primera vez que lo dejaste entrar, debí haber hecho muchas cosas en vez de llorar por todas las veces que nos desairaste! YO NO TE CRIE PARA QUE FUERA ASI!" Le gritó enojada

Darien estaba sorprendido por cómo le hablaba su madre, tuvo que admitir que por su mismo enojo bloqueó a su conveniencia todo lo que él les hizo a sus padres. Su madre tenía razón y recordó que ella nunca se sintió a gusto con Rubeus pero él siempre le dijo que Rubeus era otro de sus lacayos que podía manejar a su antojo, que equivocado estaba. Darien iba a hablar cuando lo interrumpió su padre "Espero que vengas para preguntar sobre tu hijo. ¿Cuándo te enteraste de que existía?" le dijo Endimion mientras señalaba el sofá para que se sentara. En ese momento Darien recordó aquella ocasión en la que su padre lo confrontó por lo que le pasó a Serena. Lo sentó en el mismo lugar, no le mintió, sabía que lo peor que podía hacer era mentirle a su padre, recordó como cambiaba su rostro de sorpresivo, a molesto para terminar con un tristeza absoluta terminando con la frase que lo cambiaría de por vida "Estoy decepcionado de ti" fue lo peor que su padre le había dicho porque esa frase lo convirtió en la persona ruin y patética que fue hasta hace unos días.

"Lo supe hace poco, me enteré por una conocida, mencionó que conocía a un joven que se parecía mucho a mí, indagué y así fue como supe de su existencia" "¿Has hablado con Serena?" le preguntó Endimion mientras estudiaba las actitudes de su hijo "Aún no, pero quiero hacerlo porque quiero conocer a Mamoru, tener una relación padre-hijo con él y sólo lo puedo hacer hasta que Serena me perdone por todo el daño que le hice" "No será fácil Darien" comenzó a hablar su padre "le hiciste mucho daño, durante mucho tiempo temió que fueras a quitárselo y fue muy difícil ganarse su confianza para estar cerca de él. Por nuestro descuido Mamoru se enteró de la peor manera que tú eras su padre. Serena nos reclamó por lo que sucedió ya que él comenzó a meterse en pleitos, volviéndose grosero, altanero e irrespetuoso con ella y con nosotros"

Darien no sabía de eso, apretó los puños de la impotencia por no haber podido ayudar a su hijo, él debió haber estado allí, pensó. "¿Por qué no se pusieron en contacto conmigo?" preguntó Darien "Lo íbamos a hacer, pero Serena nos exigió que no lo hiciéramos argumentando que no ibas a aportar en nada a la situación y me entristeció darle la razón porque a los pocos días salieron en el periódico fotos tuyas con una modelo topless tomando el sol en una playa" Darien se ruborizó, no quiso hablar acerca de eso y cambió el tema "¿Mamoru sabe acerca de la situación entre Serena y yo?" preguntó Darien preocupado "No sabemos que tanto sabe Mamoru, pero suponemos que debe saber algo porque le hemos ofrecido en varias ocasiones la oportunidad de que te conozca pero no ha querido, él dice que tiene que ser bajo tus términos" "¿Mis términos?" A que se referirá con eso pensó Darien "Nosotros no sabemos tampoco a lo que quiere decir, pero si dijo que tenía que prevenir a su madre antes de conocerte" Darien no sabía a qué se podría referir Mamoru con prevenir a Serena. ¿Le pasará algo malo con Serena?

Ellos se quedaron otro rato en el despacho y salieron cuando sabían que ya era hora de despedir a los invitados. Después de un tiempo prudente los invitados comenzaron a marcharse, ya que quedó la gente más cercana a los padres de Darien comenzaron hablar de negocios esperando que ya con el regreso de Darien se fortalecieran las alianzas comerciales y tener más beneficios económicos.

Tan absortos estaban con la plática que Darien no se percató que una chef amazona se acercaba con un cubo de agua sucia, Lita no esperó a que se fueran todos los invitados, ciega de furia se acercó a Darien y con un grito le aventó el agua sucia mojándolo completamente causando mucha conmoción entre las personas y especial en su madre.

La primera impresión de Darien fue de una furia descomunal, estuvo a punto de gritar cuando volteó y vio a Lita con el cubo de agua en las manos "¿Qué diablos te pasa, por qué lo hiciste?" "Y todavía tienes la desfachatez de preguntar, ¡Es increíble!" Le contestó Lita

Los invitados al ver tal escena optaron por retirarse argumentando que tenían asuntos personales que arreglar. Endimion y Serenity aceptaron las excusas con tal de que se fueran los invitados y no presenciaran la batalla verbal que se avecinaba, ellos se quedaron de pie junto con una invitada silenciosa para ser testigos de la pelea verbal.

Lita vio a Darien con ojos de odio, sus verdes ojos despedían un destello que denotaba rayos y truenos de furia y comenzó a hablar:

"No sabes qué bien se siente, 17 años esperé para esto, ideé y soñé mil y una formas de poder humillarte, mientras duró la fiesta esperé pacientemente e iba a esperar a que estuviera el estúpido de Jedite presente pero creo que Rei se encargará de él. AHHH Libertad al fin! No puedo esperar a decirle a Serena!

Darien la escuchó y se sentía furioso y contrariado, sabía que se lo merecía; si, siempre lo supo pero la única que le podría cobrar era Serena y nadie más que ella.

"Yo nunca te hice nada Lita, no tenías derecho a hacerlo. Serena era la única que le permitiría que hiciera tal clase de venganza, pero de ti nunca. Lo que hiciste tendrá…."

"¿Consecuencias? Le terminó la frase Lita, ¿Qué me harás Darien, destruir mi negocio? Atrévete y verás cómo te retuerzo el cuello, ¿Hablar mal de mí? No te apures, yo solita acabo de perder a varios clientes potenciales por arrojarte el agua y créeme tengo la fama de ser una gran chef para poder prescindir de ellos y tendrás todo el dinero del mundo, pero no tienes los contactos que yo tengo para destruirme. ¡Anda! Intenta exiliarme como lo hiciste con Serena, yo puedo empezar en otro lugar sin ningún problema. Así que ahórrate tus amenazas vacías.

Darien se quedó estupefacto. En la escuela no era así, todo lo contrario, lo que tenía de fuerte en aspecto físico lo tenía de timidez. Serena fue una de sus primeras amigas, quien la ayudó a abrirse a los demás y que no le temieran y aún así Darien veía que Lita le temía pero ahora no, ahora Lita era toda una amazona buscando justicia.

"Está bien" comenzó a hablar Darien "lo acepto, me lo merezco. Tu como los demás se han cobrado el daño que le hice a Serena; más sin embargo, es la última vez que me dejo pisotear por todos ustedes, NO MÁS! De ahora en adelante, nadie tendrá derecho a reclamarme ni a cobrarse nada. La UNICA que puede venir a decirme algo es SERENA! Y sé muy bien que ella no estaría de acuerdo con todo lo que me están haciendo!"

"Si serás un bastardo arrogante" dijo Lita, con las manos en puños a los costados preparándose a lanzar golpes contra la cara de perfil griego de Darien. "¿Aún piensas que Serena siente algo por ti? No me hagas reír, después de que la enamoraste, jugaste con ella y la humillaste frente a toda la escuela. De seguro sabes que su padre la corrió de la casa, no sin antes decirle que era una prostituta ¿verdad?, ¡Desapareció por días!, No moviste ningún dedo para buscarla y la dejaste desamparada!" ¿Sabías que el maldito de Rubeus estuvo a punto de secuestrarla?! Para ese momento Lita se abalanzó y golpeó el rostro de Darien tomandolo desprevenido."¿ Y aún así crees que con todo esto te va a seguir queriendo?, Olvídalo Darien, su corazón ya tiene dueño, su nombre es MAMORU, tu HIJO! Y no hay espacio para nadie más y pobre de ti si te atreves a molestarla, alterarla o amenazarla, porque te juro Darien que no vivirás para contarlo"

Darien alterado por el golpe le preguntó a Lita:"¿Rubeus la quiso secuestrar? No lo sabía, a qué te refieres con eso!?" "Si Darien, tu adorado amigo la encontró antes que nosotros y se la quiso llevar para hacerle Dios sabe qué, pero afortunadamente Kunzite la encontró y se deshizo de Rubeus para después dejar a Serena en una banca en el parque hasta que llegó la ayuda"

Ahora Darien comprendía por qué a los tres días del incidente Darien se encontró con Kunzite. El creía que Kunzite no sabía nada del incidente, él necesitaba a su mejor amigo para que lo apoyara y lo escuchara pero tan pronto se reunió con él Kunzite lo golpeó con muchas fuerzas dejándole la cara ensangrentada, cada golpe era doloroso para los dos. Darien tendría marcas y moretones por unos meses, mientras que Kunzite terminó con las manos destrozadas eliminando a la vez toda posibilidad de ser concertista como era su sueño.

"Lita, conseguiré que Serena me perdone, buscaré a mi hijo y no permitiré que ni tú ni nadie intervenga en mi plan" dijo Darien decidido.

"Buena suerte entonces, mientras tanto te sugiero que te bañes, APESTAS" Le gritó Lita mientras tomaba el cubo vacío y se dirigía a la cocina para recoger sus cosas, con un coraje pero con la satisfacción de hacerle preparar una cucharada de su pobre, purulenta y apestosa medicina. El dicho es cierto pensaba Lita: la venganza es un plato que se come muy pero muy frío.

Después de presenciar tan vergonzoso y doloroso espectáculo Serenity pidió que le dieran a Darien una toalla, se acercó a él pero no tan cerca porque el olor era insoportable "Ve a darte un baño a tu viejo cuarto, dentro de un rato te llevaré ropa para que te cambies" Darien se dirigió al segundo piso donde estaba su viejo cuarto, al subir las escaleras pudo ver en los vitrales que daban hacia el jardín que su hermana Rei estaba discutiendo acaloradamente con Jedite. Así que por eso no los había visto en toda la fiesta, pensó; Jedite estaba aprovechando la fiesta para ver a su hermana. Lidiaría con él después se dijo así mismo en voz baja.

Al llegar a la puerta donde era su viejo cuarto abrió la puerta para encontrarse con la sorpresa que la decoración era acorde a un hombre joven, un adolescente, grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio en un portarretratos en su viejo escritorio una foto familiar donde estaban sus padres con su hermana Rei, su sobrina Hotaru y su hijo Mamoru junto con Serena. La foto era perfecta, como las que usan los estudios fotográficos para promoción. Darien no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de tristeza en su corazón ya que se dio cuenta que esta foto era hermosa porque él no estaba ahí.

Mientras se estaba bañando escuchó a su madre que le dejó la ropa en la cama, quiso hablar con ella, le iba a decir que lo esperara pero escuchó el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse suponiendo que lo había dejado sólo. Ya que se sintió lo suficientemente limpio salió del baño y de repente se miró en el espejo, la imagen que reflejó era de un joven más viejo, atrás quedó el joven que no se preocupaba por nada, que tenía amigos que lo querían y que aunque sabía que jugaba con Serena sabía (de forma muy, pero muy retorcida) que contaba con el amor incondicional de una pobre ilusa, inocente y virgen.

Salió del baño y vio que la ropa que le dejó su mamá era su vieja pijama, que reconoció rápidamente como una de las prendas que había dejado cuando se fue de la casa. Estaba tan agotado mentalmente que decidió recostarse en la cama de su hijo y cerró los ojos, lentamente se estaba disolviendo en sus sueños y viejos recuerdos mientras comenzaba a recordar la pequeña letanía que Serena le cantaba para arrullarlo cada vez que cerraba los ojos:

"Negro es el color de cabello de mi verdadero amor"

T- 350 días

Nota: La última frase es el título de la canción "Black is the color of my true love love´s hair" de Nina Simone

Nota 2: Originalmente tenía planeado subir este capítulo el día de las madres pero hasta ahora tuve oportunidad de subir este capítulo ya que he estado super atareada con la escuela. Pero de no haber sido por un café super cargado y un estrés acumulado no estaría aquí.

Para el siguiente capítulo tengo pensado hacer un supermega flashback juntando el punto de vista de varios personajes, a ver si me sale bien el experimento que ayudará a dar entrada al reencuentro de Serena y Darien. También he estado pensando si hacer una historia aparte a ésta enfocándome en los personajes de Mamoru y Usagui. Ustedes que opinan?


	7. Chapter 7 La fiesta de tía Diana Parte I

Antes de empezar a leer, debo decir que al comenzar a escribir la historia de Diana estaba planeado ser una historia corta, de no más de una hoja pero al terminar vi que ya tenían más de 4 páginas con la historia de tía Diana. Traté de hacerlo lo más reducida posible pero no pude.

Y como siempre, los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi; La historia es mía y menciono algunos nombres que salen en otros animes pero no están relacionados con esos personajes sólo los tomé por la necesidad de ponerles un nombre y por mi escasez mental de nombres en japonés.

La fiesta de tía Diana.

Parte I. La historia de amor de tía Diana y tío Hiro.

A unas cuantas horas y miles de kilómetros de la fiesta de los padres de Darien se celebraba en una granja una fiesta de lo más agradable y ruidosa, el ambiente de felicidad y algarabía se respiraba en todo el lugar.

Era la fiesta de la tía Diana, la hija menor de Luna y Artemis Tsukino una pareja de viejitos que todo mundo sabía que tenían más de 80 años pero la vitalidad y el amor que se prodigaban entre ellos y entre sus semejantes hacían verlos como una pareja de viejitos enamorados de 70 años.

La palabra para describir a la tía Diana era: Sencillez. Siendo la hija menor se sintió con la responsabilidad de cuidar a sus padres, los ayudaba en la granja y a vender sus mercancías en el mercado, su sentido de la responsabilidad aumentó cuando su hermano Kenji se fue a estudiar a la universidad. Ella era una joven tímida, nunca se sintió satisfecha con su físico y odiaba tener el cabello lavanda, las niñas de la escuela se burlaban de ella porque decían que ese color de cabello predecía una vejez prematura.

Pero lo más extraordinario había pasado, el chico rebelde de la escuela se enamoró de ella, nadie entendía por qué y Diana misma nunca pudo entenderlo, no le hablaba, ni lo miraba siquiera y cada vez que lo veía en el estacionamiento sentado en su motocicleta con sus amigos se alejaba corriendo

Un día este chico se acercó a la mesa donde estaba la solitaria Diana jugando con su comida al ritmo de la música de Cyndi Lauper: "Girls just wanna have fun" le quitó los audífonos de los oídos, Diana sintió la invasión volteando a ver al joven y con el atrevimiento que le caracterizaba a éste chico rebelde de cabello dorado se acercó para darle un beso en la boca. Diana no pudo reaccionar de la sorpresa. Toda la escuela se quedó sorprendida, en la cafetería se escuchaban los gritos y los murmullos de todas las jóvenes que estaban enamoradas de él. Cuando por fin la liberó, se le quedó viendo a los ojos y habló. "Siempre pensé que tus labios sabían a vainilla, pero creo que me equivoqué" "¿Qu-é- é?" preguntó Diana con la cara toda roja y sonrosada. El chico rió y volvió a besarla en la boca "Sabes a chocolate y a un toque de canela, mi sabor favorito de nieve" se rió y la puso en pie, tomó sus cosas y salieron de la cafetería. Diana no reaccionó hasta cuando estaban en el pasillo dirigiéndose a la salida "¡ESPERA, suéltame la mano y regrésame las cosas! ¿Tú quien eres, cómo te atreves a besarme cuando ni siquiera te pedí permiso que lo hicieras?

El chico se sorprendió porque era la primera vez que la escuchaba gritar, pero Dios ahora que la escuchó sabía que solamente podía escuchar canciones que cantara ella. "Siento no haberme presentando como era debido", le soltó la mano pero sólo para volver a tomarla a modo de saludo. "Hola hermosa Diana, me llamo Hiro, tengo 17 años y desde que te vi con ese cabello lavanda me cautivaste y sabía que tenía que casarme contigo" Los ojos verdes y su sonrisa coqueta hicieron que Diana se sonrojara mientras pensaba a mil por hora que harían todas sus heroínas en estos momentos, ciertamente Jane Austen nunca escribió algo parecido a los besos robados y su madre que era tan alocada nunca le platicó alguna anécdota de ella y su padre que le pudiera ayudar a esta situación; Diana se repuso lo más que pudo de la impresión y quiso darle un trato de lo más cortés al chico que le había robado no sólo uno sino sus dos primeros besos. ""Hiro, te agradezco todo eso, pero no te conozco, ni siquiera nos hablamos, ¿cómo es posible que ahora digas que te tienes que casar conmigo?, por favor dame mis cosas y déjame ir, tengo que ir a casa a reponerme de la impresión" Hiro, turbado y un poco molesto comenzó a hablar "¿Te molestó que te besara?" "No!, Si… no lo sé" dijo Diana, Hiro se rió y se acercó a ella "No lo sabes?" "No es eso, debo admitir, me sorprendió y definitivamente fue muy agradable, pero, no debiste haberme besado, no somos novios y mírame bien, tengo 13 años, tú eres mayor que yo, eres guapo y muchas chicas de seguro quieren estar contigo y…." Hiro no la dejó terminar, la besó otra vez un beso sencillo y muy tierno y vio que ella tenía los ojos cerrados "Puedo darme cuenta que no te desagrado, desde que entraste a esta escuela me has fascinado, intenté muchas veces platicar conmigo pero huías, llegué a un punto de querer odiarte porque no me dejabas acercarme y pensé que era por mi aspecto, ¿no es así?" "Un poco, sí" susurró Diana, "por eso hoy llegué a mi límite, no podía estar más tiempo sin tí, dime, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?" "No" contestó Diana, Hiro apretó las manos en un puño y a temblar "¿Por qué, acaso me crees que por mi aspecto soy mala persona?", "No es eso Hiro," le respondió Diana rápidamente, "lo que pasa es que no le he pedido permiso a mi padre tener novio, soy muy chica para tenerlo, si él me da permiso podré pensarlo" Hiro soltó un suspiro de alivio y la abrazó "Pequeña Diana, no me vuelvas a asustar de esa manera, pero es verdad, hay que pedirle permiso a tus padres" Volvió a correr con ella por el pasillo, saliendo a la escuela, dirigiéndose al estacionamiento donde estaba su motocicleta. Hiro acomodó las cosas de Diana en la parte de atrás de la moto y le dio un casco a Diana "la seguridad es primero" le dijo, Diana vio el casco, era negro con vistas moradas y lilas, en la parte de abajo tenía dibujos de diferentes flores blancas de todo tipo: rosas, lilas, alcatraces, orquídeas, tulipanes y gardenias y en el lado derecho del casco un nombre en cursiva: _Diana._

"¿Desde cuándo hiciste este casco?" preguntó Diana sorprendida de lo hermoso que era, Hiro ya con el casco puesto contestó "empecé a diseñarlo desde la primera vez que te vi, lo terminé hace 6 meses" "¿Desde ese entonces lo has traído en tu moto?" "Todos los días" le contestó Hiro que no cabía de la emoción de ponerle el casco que él había diseñado exclusivamente al amor de su vida. La tomó en brazos para acomodarla en la parte de atrás de la moto y ya que la tenía bien segura se dispuso a bajar en la careta cuando escuchó "Tulipanes, mis flores favoritas son los tulipanes" Ella no pudo ver la sonrisa más radiante que jamás hubiera tenido Hiro "James" Dean y él no pudo ver el primer sonrojo dulce de Diana Tsukino.

El pedir permiso a Luna y Artemis no fue fácil, Hiro tuvo que contarle a Artemis que era un hijo de un mecánico borracho, que su madre los había abandonado a él y a su hermano Haruka, que tenía 8 años; y que desde que fue lo suficientemente fuerte y grande, su padre le gustaba agarrarlo a golpes como si fuera un saco de arena, por eso su aspecto rudo, a los 15 años, el saco de arena comenzó a regresar los golpes. Se conmovió cuando Luna lo abrazó, hacia tanto que no sentía el calor del abrazo de una madre y vio también que Diana le apretaba la mano dándole a entender, a su manera, que él no estaría solo; pero eso no impidió que Artemis se sintiera celoso que el chico quisiera quitarle el amor de su niña, se acomodó recto en su gran sillón y empezó a hablar muy solemnemente "Aprecio y agradezco que hayas venido ya que me dice que quieres a Diana lo suficiente para haber venido a conocer a sus padres, debo admitir que esto ya no se da en estos tiempos, pero tú lo has dicho, no se conocen, en una relación de pareja, debe haber apoyo mutuo, no ser uno el ancla del otro, no quiero que mi hija le afecte los conflictos que tú tengas con tu padres, es muy chica y es una niña noble, no sabrá lidiar con este tipo de situaciones de la manera que quizá tú quieras, no digo que no sean novios, sólo digo que si tomas a Diana como válvula de escape a tus problemas estás equivocado" Artemis vio que Diana estaba muy callada y con la cabeza agachada pero veía que no soltaba la mano de Hiro.

"Diana, ¿te gusta Hiro?" preguntó Luna con un dejo de diversión. Diana levantó el rostro para mirar a su madre, "No lo sé mamá, sólo me ha besado" "¿Besado?" preguntó Artemis, "Dos veces, papá" levantado la mano para mostrar dos dedos de la mano Luna no pudo evitar soltar sonora carcajada, amaba a su hija por la honestidad e inocencia que caracterizaba su personalidad. "Amor, dales permiso. Al menos, el chico vino a pedirte permiso a salir con ella no a pedir su mano, no como nosotros, que huimos de…" "Luna!" gritó Artemis "ya fue demasiada información, no crees?" "Si, si, si" dijo Luna, se levantó del sillón donde estaba su hija y Hiro. "Bueno chicos, llegaron a tiempo, voy a servir la comida y alcanza suficiente para los cuatro." Se dirigió a la cocina, terminando con la solemnidad de la situación. "Vamos a comer chicos, mi esposa hizo lasagna con vegetales y espagueti que le gustan a Diana"

Hiro estaba confundido por la situación, lo habían aprobado o lo habían rechazado, la comida era acaso el debut y despedida de parte de la familia Tsukino?, Diana se puso de pie y le ofreció su mano con una sonrisa tímida y un brillo en los ojos. Hiro se paró para dirigirse a Artemis. "Entonces señor, ¿me da permiso de salir con su hija?" "Si Luna te aceptó no tengo porque negarme, así que aquí te van mis dos primeros consejos: 1.- En una relación uno no es el ancla del otro y 2.- no importa lo que digan, la que manda en la casa es la mujer; Bienvenido a la familia hijo y agradece que mi hijo Kenji no esté en la casa, él si no dudaría en correrte a patadas de la casa" estrechó su mano para dirigirse a la cocina para ayudar a su Luna a poner la mesa dejando a un par de jóvenes en la sala que se quedaron mirando y riendo hasta que Luna les habló que la mesa estaba puesta. Hiro sabía que nunca jamás soltaría la mano de Diana.

Salieron durante 4 años y durante ese tiempo aprendieron uno del otro, Diana fue un poco más extrovertida y ya no odiaba su aspecto físico y Hiro mejoró sus calificaciones teniendo oportunidad de entrar a la universidad. Hacía lo posible para estar en la escuela, ayudar a su hermano Haruka con los deberes escolares, trabajar en el taller mecánico de un amigo para tener dinero y estar con Diana sin que ella supiera que se defendía a golpes de su padre. Diana poco a poco se encariñó con él, hasta llegar a enamorarse, lo malo es que no pudo ver la gravedad de la situación entre Hiro y su padre hasta que una vez cuando ella tenía 15 años vio a Hiro a entrar a su cuarto por la ventana con la cara molida a golpes y el labio ensangrentado.

"Dios mío Hiro, ¿qué te pasó?, le puso la mano al hombro para recostarlo en la cama. "Nada hermosa, mi padre se puso borracho más de la cuenta y se puso a golpear a Haruka, alcancé a detenerlo, pero el muy bastardo encontró una llave de tuercas en el camino y la usó como bate de beisbol" dijo mientras sentía en todo el cuerpo dolor y mucho frío. "Hiro, tienes que salir de esa casa, te puedes quedar con nosotros, tú y Haruka, sé que si le explicamos a mi papá nos apoyará, por favor Amor! No quiero que te vuelva a pasar nada malo" dijo Diana entre sollozos pero vio que Hiro lejos de estar sufriendo sonreía abiertamente mostrando una gran felicidad que sentía en su interior "¿De qué te ríes Hiro? Que no ves que estoy sufriendo a lágrima viva por ti y tú te ríes?" "Me dijiste Amor Diana, por eso río, es la primera en estos dos años que me dices Amor, riendo y llorando" "Te amo, te amo, te amo Hiro" le dijo a Diana mientras se acercaba a él tomando la iniciativa besándolo, ese fue el fin de los besos inocentes, de ahí en adelante serían besos cargados de amor, deseo, sensualidad y picardía. Después de haber perdido el aliento por tantos besos que se dieron Hiro por fin se quedó dormido, Diana se acurrucó con él teniendo cuidado de no lastimarlo.

Al día siguiente, Diana despertó con la sorpresa de que Luna se le quedó viendo muy seriamente y un poco malhumorada, "Por favor hija, dime que te protegiste" Diana se levantó rápidamente "Mamá, no tuvimos relaciones!" "No grites hija, lo vas a despertar, que no ves que está muy lastimado, necesita recobrar sus energías, anda acompáñame a la cocina, tenemos que hacer un desayuno que nos ayude a salir del aprieto que nos hemos metido"

El desayuno ayudó lo suficiente para que Artemis le dijera a Hiro que tenía que emanciparse de su padre, que si no lo hacía no volvería a ver a Diana, Hiro temía por su hermano, le faltaba dos años para ser mayor de edad y pedir la custodia de Haruka, para esto Artemis le ofreció adoptar a Haruka como su hijo para que se alejaran los dos de su padre golpeador. Así lo hizo, denunció a su padre y aunque no le dieron una cadena tan severa lo ayudó para que la corte lo dejara emanciparse de él y quitarle definitivamente la custodia de su hermano.

Haruka llegó a vivir con Luna y Artemis pasando a ser hermano de Diana y Kenji que no le hizo gracia el que sus padres tuviera otro hijo; mientras que Hiro se quedó a vivir en un cuarto arriba del taller mecánico donde trabajaba, que poco a poco lo consideró como su hogar.

Haruka se convirtió en guardian de la familia Tsukino, especialmente de Diana que veía como ángel porque lo ayudó a salir del infierno en el que estaba y aunque la protegió como pudo no pudo evitar que 2 años después Diana se embarazara de un bebé que era de Hiro. Ella tenía 17 años.

Fue un proceso natural, Hiro y Diana tenían una relación sólida y nadie dudaba del amor que se tenían, Diana se entregó a él feliz y sin dudas en un lago cerca de la granja; la luna llena, el sonido de la corriente suave, las luciérnagas y el cuerpo esculpido de Hiro proporcionó el ambiente ideal para que ella se acercara y lo besara apasionadamente, él se sentía hechizado por el cuerpo de Diana, antes sus ojos estaba una hermosa mujer que amaba desde que ella tenía 13 años, su cabello y el cuerpo de Diana brillaban bajo la luz de la luna, parecía una diosa griega reencarnada y agradecía al universo que ella lo amara a él. En el agua se amaron, lentamente y sin prisa, no dejaban de besarse y acariciarse en todo el cuerpo, ninguno de los no pararon, no quisieron, ella se sentía sexy y femenina, él se dejó querer y la tomó como si fuera un gran tesoro, SU tesoro y de nadie más. Durante un tiempo, los insectos ayudaron a camuflar los sonidos y jadeos de los dos pero al final la intensidad aumentó que los insectos callaron para escuchar la letanía de amor y lujuria de las voces de dos jóvenes enamorados hasta llegar al éxtasis que Diana leyó que sentiría. Al culminar, mientras seguían unidos, Hiro besaba el rostro de Diana y le acariciaba el cabello, la miró y le preguntó si estaba bien, Diana lo miró y se rió "Pensé que dolería por lo que decían en los libros que eso podía suceder, pero no fue así, lo que sentí fue placer, eso es malo?" diciendo la última parte con mucha picardía. Hiro lo miró sorprendido y le preguntó de una manera muy sensual "¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con la tímida Diana?" ella lo besó abiertamente provocándolo hasta que el beso se tornó ardiente, "He decidido, que esta nueva Diana sea tuya y sólo tuya, los demás verán la tímida Diana, menos tú" Hiro la miró lleno de deseo y la volvió a besar y a tomar por segunda vez y hasta que el alba mostraba los primeros rayos del sol.

Al día siguiente Hiro fue a pedir la mano de Diana en matrimonio, Artemis y Luna se sorprendieron por la premura, Diana estaba todavía en la escuela y Hiro aunque fuera mayor de edad no podía casarse con Diana sin autorización escrita de los padres. Artemis le negó la mano hasta que Diana tuviera 21 años y aún y cuando a los 3 meses Diana le dijo que estaba embarazada Artemis no dio su brazo a torcer, Kenji cuando se enteró que su pequeña hermana estaba embarazada quiso matarla, Luna se lo impidió y Kenji negó a Diana como su hermana, para él era una cualquiera.

6 meses después nacía la pequeña Mina, Hiro no quiso ponerle su apellido porque sentía vergüenza de su padre, es por eso que decidió adoptar el apellido de Aino en honor de su abuela materna que lo crió hasta el día de su muerte, ella era dos años menor que Serena pero al verlas juntas Luna decía que se parecían tanto que bien podrían pasar por gemelas.

Durante los siguientes 4 años Diana terminó de estudiar y entró a la universidad a estudiar arquitectura, aún y cuando Hiro y ella no vivían juntos él iba todos los días a ver a su hermano y sus dos amores. Mina era una hermosa niña de cabello dorado, era despierta y vivaracha, sabía que era niña de papi porque se ganaba a Hiro, Artemis y Haruka con el batido de sus ojos pispiretos. La niña emanaba tanto amor que Luna y Artemis no podían dudar que Mirna era producto del amor entre Hiro y Diana. Al día siguiente de que Diana cumpliera 21 años Hiro regresó a casa de Luna y Artemis a pedir la mano de Diana en matrimonio. En esta ocasión Artemis dijo que sí. Un año después se casaban en la pequeña iglesia del pueblo, siendo Haruka el padrino de bodas de Hiro mientras que Mina y Serena eran las damas de las flores.

"Un tulipán por tus pensamientos esposa" le dijo Hiro a Diana, mientras le daba un ramo lleno de tulipanes de diferentes colores y un beso casto en los labios. "¡Gracias amor! Le dijo Diana que cumplía 50 años, "sólo recordaba aquella primera vez que estuvimos en el lago" le contestó de una forma muy sensual. "Yo también mi diosa lavanda, ¿qué tal si regresamos esta noche?" Diana comenzó a brillarle los ojos con picardía y se mordió el labio.

"No mamá!, aquí no, esperen un momento y si quieren pueden irse a su cuarto a procrear a mi sexto hermano!" Gritó una Mina divertida y sarcástica mientras que jugueteaba y bailaba con niño de 4 años que tenía en brazos con el cabello blanquecino y vistas color lavanda como la abuela.

"Mina! Qué cosas dices!" Comenzó a reír una joven que pasaba por su gemela. Serena tenían en brazos al hijo de Haruka y Michiru que tenía apenas 7 meses y dormía plácidamente en los brazos de su tía. Se sentó a lado de Mina para platicar un rato con ella. "Es hermoso ver que tus padres después de tantos años sigan enamorados como cuando eran jóvenes, sabes, siempre me pregunté cuándo fue que tío Hiro se enamoró de tía Diana" "Una vez le pregunté a mi papá, poco después de que naciera Haruhi, ¿sabes lo qué me dijo?" Serena muerta de curiosidad le preguntó "¿Qué te dijo?" Mina le dijo con una mirada traviesa, "Que fue un salto de fe, él siempre la vio en la escuela y la única forma de conocerla fue hacer algo que llamara su atención total, a él y nadie más, y que por eso fue a besarla, si la besaba y le gustaba saldría con ella" "¡No puede ser Mina!" Dijo Serena molesta "¿y que hubiera pasado si no le hubiera gustado besarla, la hubiera dejado así sin más?" Mina dejó de jugar con su hijo para mirar seriamente a Serena "¿Por qué te preocupas de algo que no pasó y no pasará?, es por eso que fue un salto de fe, así es el amor, es impredecible, increíble y doloroso en algunas veces"

"Lo sé, créeme que lo sé" dijo Serena. Mina la vio con tristeza, "Perdón Serena, no fue mi intención recordarte viejas heridas, tú amaste mucho y el imbécil de Darien no supo ver el amor tan puro que le prodigaste, él se lo pierde, pero tienes a Mamoru y nos tienes a todos nosotros que te amamos mucho, especialmente yo, seremos primas pero te amo como mi hermana y de no ser por ti no hubiera conocido al amor que me dio 2 hijas y un hijo hermoso que serán unos torbellinos y los quiero matar cada 3 horas pero los amo a los 4 con todo el corazón"

Serena agradeció las palabras de Mina, de su miseria salieron cosas buenas, entre ellas a Mamoru y la fortaleza que ella nunca creyó que tenía y que la ayudó a salir adelante; al recordar otras cosas vio que se acercaba un hombre con el cabello blanco al hombro, y con la mirada de seriedad que podía distinguir desde que lo conoció cuando era niña. Se acercó a ella para saludarla dándole un beso en la mejilla para después acercarse a Mina y darle un beso en la boca. "Hola Serena, hola amor" "Hola kunzite" dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo riéndose entre ellas por la broma clásica de las gemelas provocando la risa del hijo de Mina y Kunzite: Malachite

Kunzite tomó a Malachite en brazos para ayudar a Mina a levantarse para abrazarla completamente, Serena no pudo evitar sentirse un poco celosa por la demostración de amor, "¿Mina quieres bailar conmigo?" le preguntó Kunzite, Mina con mucha coquetería le contestó. "Si Malachite dice que si yo bailo contigo" Kunzite la miró con travesura y se volteó a ver al niño que tenía en brazos. "Kunzite, quieres bailar conmigo y tu mamá?" El niño gritó SIIIIII! Y eso fue todo. Kunzite rió y preguntó por sus hijas que eran gemelas: "¿Quién está cuidando a Nina y a Simone?" "No te preocupes, Amy y Zoiscite están con ellas, al parecer se están tomando muy en serio el cuidado de su primo" "¿En serio?, ojalá y Zoiscite no venga todo enojado porque las niñas agarraron a Eban de su muñeco" dijo un Malachite muy preocupado. "Sabes que amor, yo también estoy preocupada" dijo Mina.

"No se apuren, vayan a bailar, le diré a Mamoru que vaya a ver si Eban está bien" dijo Serena. Ellos le agradecieron a Serena y se fueron a bailar. Serena se paró del sofá para buscar a Mamoru, se dirigía hacia los cuartos cuando Luna le gritó:

"Serena!, hija, te llama Lita por teléfono!" Serena se dirigió a la cocina a tomar la llamada Luna estaba cerca de ella, se ofreció a tomar a Souske en brazos, ella se lo dio y contestó el teléfono. "Hola Lita, ¿cómo estás, Cómo estuvo la fiesta de Serenity y Endimion, conseguiste nuevos clientes?"

Una llorosa Lita contestó: "Hay Serena, perdóname acabo de cometer una tontería, ví a Darien y no pude evitarlo… le aventé un cubo de agua sucia a la cara"

Serena estuvo más que sorprendida por lo que hizo su amiga, "Hay Lita, ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Es capaz de cualquier cosa para cobrarse la humillación" le dijo con mucha preocupación. "No es eso Serena! Del coraje y enojo le dije que tenías un hijo Serena y mencioné a Mamoru" y rompió a llorar desconsolada.

Serena se sentó de la conmoción sólo sentía que toda la sangre se iba a los pies y murmuró. "Hay Lita, ¿Qué has hecho?"

Continuará…


	8. Chapter 8 La fiesta de tía Diana Parte 2

_Hola a todos:_

_Espero les esté gustando la historia. He tenido algunos problemas para escribirla ya que hay partes que me gustaría desarrollar más, ser más descriptiva, contar más cosas de los otros personajes. y otras partes que tuve que eliminar en su totalidad porque me estaba metiendo en cosas medio pesadas de situaciones en donde no estoy familiarizada. Pero principalmente he omitido muchas cosas y situaciones de otros personajes porque ya estoy con ansias de escribir el reencuentro entre Serena y Darien después de tantos años de no verse frente a frente_

_Haré sufrir a Darien un poco más, se lo merece y también quiero poder escribir sobre Usagui y Mamoru que los tengo un poco abandonados. _

_Así que..._

_Ok..._

_Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia es mía junto con los errores ortográficos y de redacción_

_Saludos y espero sus reviews para saber si les gusta la historia._

La fiesta de tía Diana

Parte II. Cuando las mujeres Tsukino se juntan no hay quien las detenga

Serena sabía que en algún momento de su vida llegaría el momento de tener que lidiar con Darien, pero todas las noches pedía al cielo que nunca sucedería, desafortunadamente el universo decidió jugar y a ellas le tocó las de perder… otra vez.

Luna veía como su nieta palidecía y se sentaba en la silla mientras se escuchaba por el teléfono el sollozo de Lita. Haciendo malabares tomó el teléfono y le pidió a Lita repetir todo lo que le había dicho a Serena, mientras escuchaba vio que entraba a la cocina Michiru en busca de su pequeño hijo. Luna le entregó al niño y se agachaba para sobar las manos de su nieta que las tenía heladas.

"Lita hija, por favor tranquilízate y deja de llorar; no es tu culpa, sabíamos que algún día pasaría esto. Necesito que vengas mañana junto con Rei y Serenity, para que me ayuden a preparar un desayuno que nos ayudará a encontrar una solución a este problema"

"Si, abuela Lita. Avisaré a Rei y a Serenity y saldremos para allá a primera hora. Por favor abuela dígale a Serena que me perdone, que…"

"Tranquila Lita, todo va a solucionarse" le dijo Luna para luego colgar.

Michiru, una hermosa concertista de violín fue testigo del poder y control de madre Luna ya que después de que Luna colgó el teléfono observó como abrazaba a Serena y la forzaba a volver al mundo real.

"Serena escúchame bien, sabíamos que esto pasaría, es hora de enfrentar tus demonios; estás lista, eres fuerte y lo has demostrado durante 17 años. Escucha mi voz y regresa de ese lugar oscuro en el que estás. Las mujeres Tsukino no son cobardes!, Serena Tsukino no es cobarde!

Con esas palabras Serena regresó de su mutismo, liberó lágrimas de tristeza y de amargura "Estoy bien abuela, ya regresé"

"Bien hecho hija, no esperaba menos de tí. Ahora, ya es tarde y no podemos hacer mucho en estos momentos para ver cómo salimos de este problema. Michiru, hija; podrías por favor decirle a Haruka, Hiro que quiero hablar con ellos, podrías traérlos por favor?"

Michiru escuchó la petición que bien sabía que era una orden disimulada y fue a buscar a su esposo y su cuñado que estaban cuidando a los niños en el jardín de la casa. En lo que llegaban sus hijos Luna le preparó a Serena un caballito de tequila que un amigo le había regalado a Artemis en sus tantos viajes de mochilero por México.

"Toma Serena, para que despiertes y estés alerta. Te daría café, pero la realidad es que siempre busqué una excusa para robarle tequila a Artemis" para cuando dio esto se tomó de golpe el tequila, para después golpear el vaso y gritar a garganta tendida.

Serena sólo de verla rió, tomó el tequila y se lo bebió entero, sintió como la bebida hacía que le ardiera toda la garganta y el sistema digestivo, quería gritar pero porque sentía que si abría la boca le saldría fuego como los dragones. Al menos la bebiba logró que estuviera totalmente despierta y alerta

Hiro, Haruka y Michiru vieron como Serena tosía escandalosamente por lo fuerte que sentía el tequila . "¡Oh, oh! Mamá sacó el tequila" dijo Haruka, que era un joven alto y atractivo, con el cabello corto rubio castaño y unos ojos azul verdoso. "¿Qué sucedió madre?" Preguntó Hiro.

"Muchachos, Darien ya sabe que Mamoru existe y que es su hijo" Haruka al escuchar eso, quiso golpear algo; Hiro al conocer a su pequeño hermano se adelantó para gritarle "¡Si lo rompes, lo pagas!" Haruka paró en seco. Michiru tomó a Haruka y lo sentó en el comedor a lado de ella para entregarle al pequeño Souske que aún con la conmoción estaba dormido. "Toma, arrúllalo para que se te calme el coraje" le dijo Michiru para después darle un beso en la mejilla.

Después de que vio a su hermano calmado Hiro volvió a preguntarle a Luna "¿Qué necesitas que hagamos madre?" Luna no tardó en contestarle "Mañana vendrán a desayunar Lita, Rei y Serenity. Necesito que tú y los hombres de la familia a excepción de mi marido, Malachite, Haruka y Mamoru se lleven a los niños de la casa y los distraigan durante el día"

Al escuchar desayuno recordó aquella ocasión en que Artemis lo amenazó de alejarlo de Diana. Sabía que las mujeres Tsukino podrían salvar el mundo mientras batían los huevos para preparar los hot cakes y durante ese proceso ningún hombre o niño podía intervenir, sólo los hombres que estaban involucrados directamente en el problema a resolver.

"No te preocupes madre, será como dices. Pondré sobre aviso a Diana para que les avise a las muchachas. Mientras tanto, yo iré con los chicos para que les digan a los niños que mañana iremos a buscar un tesoro para que ya vayan a dormirse" Se acercó a Luna para darle un beso en la mejilla.

"Muchas gracias Hiro" y le regresó el beso. Michiru en ese momento se dispuso a ir con Hiro para ayudarlo con los preparativos, ella no sabía mucho sobre la situación de Serena y Mamoru, sólo lo que le había platicado Haruka, no creía correcto participar en la reunión de las mujeres. La voz de la matriarca de la familia la detuvo.

"¿A dónde vas Michiru?" "Voy a ayudar a Hiro con los preparativos para la salida de mañana" "Déjalo hija, él puede sólo. ¿Y quién te dijo que vas a ir con los niños?, Necesitamos de tu sabiduría para ayudar a Serena a hacerle frente a sus problemas; eres una Tsukino y tú preparas mejor el café que cualquiera de nosotras"

Michiru vio como su esposo Haruka la veía con amor y picardía. Le habló con los labios en lo que ella pudo entender como "bienvenida a la familia" quitándole las dudas que había tenido de la familia de Haruka; ellos la habían aceptado desde el principio.

Hiro hizo lo que le pidió Luna, una a una todas las mujeres se dirigían discretamente a la cocina. No tocaron el tema de Serena, hablaban de otras cosas para tantear la situación que apremiaba. La que rompió la simulada tranquilidad fue una furiosa Mina que llegó gritando: "YA VERÁ ESA LITA LA QUE LE ESPERA!

Amy quería contestar pero Serena se le adelantó: "No fue su culpa, era algo que ya tenía que pasar" Amy quería decirles que Darien ya sabía mucho antes de la existencia de Mamoru, ella se sentía culpable porque ella le dijo de Mamoru antes que Lita, pero tomó el consejo de su esposo Esperar hasta el desayuno.

Mamoru pudo notar que el ambiente de jovialidad de la fiesta se iba apagando, su mamá y madre Luna llevaban mucho rato en la cocina y lentamente tía abuela Diana y las demás tías iban a la cocina. Esto no es bueno, pensó. El también quería ir a la cocina para asegurarse que su mamá estuviera bien, pero luego vio que todos los niños iban corriendo hacia él. "¡Mamoru, mañana iremos a buscar un tesoro!" empezaron a gritar todos al mismo tiempo. "¿Irás con nosotros verdad?"

Kunzite al ver eso recordó como cuando eran niños todos iban a buscar a Darien para jugar y que fuera el líder y capitán de todas las travesuras. Mamoru también tenía ese tipo de liderazgo. Se acercó a los niños "No chicos, Mamoru se va a quedar conmigo para que me ayude en mi trabajo" Las primeras que protestaron fueron sus hijas "¡No es justo papá, ni mamá, ni tú, ni Mamoru irán con nosotros, quienes nos cuidarán?"

Con esto Mamoru estaba convencido de que algo estaba mal en esto. Kunzite era muy celoso con sus hijas, no las dejaba salir sin que estuviera alguien de confianza para cuidarlas y él no tenía la capacidad de ayudar en los proyectos de Kunzite. "Hijas, mañana serán su primera prueba para que cada una tenga su propio cuarto. Me tienen que demostrar que son capaces de cuidarse solas, de ayudar y cuidar tanto a Malachite como a sus primos más chicos y no quiero escuchar que los sobornaron con los dulces, ¡entendieron?"

Nina y Simone se sorprendieron ante la noticia, su papá por fin iba a aceptar el darles un cuarto para cada una y para hacerlo por supuesto que pasarían la prueba aunque sin el soborno iba a ser un poco difícil conseguirlo. "Sí papá" y le dieron un saludo militar para después correr hacia él para darle un beso y subir corriendo al cuarto donde se quedaban todas las niñas a dormir.

Los demás niños subieron a dormir ya que se irían muy temprano con su tío Hiro a buscar el tesoro. Mamoru se acercó discretamente a Kunzite "estoy seguro que lo harán bien" "No me apuro por ellas" dijo Kunzite "Estoy intranquilo por el desayuno de mañana"

Mamoru lo supo entonces, el desayuno de las mujeres Tsukino en la mañana significaba solamente una cosa: Su madre sabía que Darien se enteró de la existencia de él, su hijo.

Finalmente la fiesta cesó y todos fueron a dormir. Solamente los niños descansaban a pierna suelta, todos estaban intranquilos especialmente Serena.

Esa noche no pudo dejar de soñar, el recuerdo de Darien la atormentaba. No podía olvidarlo, ¿cómo hacerlo cuando estás cuidando a un pequeño que es casi su misma imagen? Todos los sueños que tuvo esa noche se mezclaron con los recuerdos:. Los juegos, cartas, besos, caricias, las cartas, mentiras, rechazos, el refresco helado, malas palabras, burlas, corazones rotos, las lágrimas y los dolores de las entrañas; todos mezclados. Llegó un momento que se levantó gritando "¡BASTA!" y pudo ver que el sol comenzaba a salir. Se levantó de la cama para tomar un baño que la calmara un poco el dolor. Después de vestirse y cepillarse el cabello se miró el espejo donde estaba una Serena más grande, madura y sabia; jamás volvería a ser la niña ingenua y enamorada y pese a esa decisión que pronunció en silencio no pudo evitar murmurar: Cómo extraño peinarme mis 2 coletas.

Los niños se fueron a las 8 am, advertidos y sentenciados por todas las mujeres. Al ver que se perdían los coches en el horizonte. Las mujeres se fueron directo a la cocina para hacer un desayuno grande y sustancial.

A las 8:30 llegaba Rei, Serenity y Lita que tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar. Entraron a la casa para saludar a Artemis y a los chicos que estaban poniendo la mesa. Pasaron a la cocina que era enteramente del gusto de Luna. Diana lo había diseñado lo suficiente grande y seguro para que su madre se pudiera mover libremente por la cocina. Aunque por el momento, toda la cocina estaba llena de mujeres ayudando a preparar el pan dulce, huevos, carne y todos los complementos que podrían alimentar hasta un ejército. Los hombres que se quedaron para la reunión prepararon la mesa para acomodar las cosas.

Cuando estaban sentados todos en la mesa se respiraba un ambiente de tranquilidad, un poco tensa, pero sabían que había una solución para el problema de Serena, sólo tenían que hacer que ella lo aceptara.

En la gran mesa redonda estaban Artemis, cabeza y líder de la familia; a su lado derecho estaba Luna seguida por Serena, Mamoru, Mina, Malachite, Amy, Lita, Rei, Serenity, Haruka, Michiru, que tenía a Souske en brazos y Diana que estaba sentada a un lado de Artemis. Después de comer se hizo el silencio Artemis esperó el tiempo suficiente para que todo mundo se concentrara en la situación apremiante.

"Estamos aquí porque Darien ya sabe de la existencia de Mamoru, no sabemos cuáles son sus intenciones o si quiere conocerlo" dijo Artemis

"Nunca debió saberlo" dijo Mina "De no ser por Lita, nada de esto hubiera pasado"

"No fue culpa de Lita" dijo Amy "La culpa fue mía, "Darien fue a ver a Zoiscite y yo le reclamé que no era justo que después de tanto tiempo quisiera conocer a Mamoru, eso fue antes de la fiesta del papá de Rei" lo dijo casi llorando y con mucho desespero. Lita no quería admitir que esa confesión le daba paz mental.

Todos miraron a Amy. Serenity suspiró "Mamoru ya lo sabía desde antes" Serena se le quedó viendo a Serenity "¿Cómo dice?" Preguntó Serena "Es verdad mamá" contestó su hijo. "Lo supe cuando fui a llevarle los regalos de cumpleaños a mis abuelos"

"Durante todos estos días lo sabías y no me lo dijiste, ¿por qué?" volvió a preguntar a Serena con un semblante muy serio a Mamoru. "No sabía cómo decírtelo mamá, cada vez que tocamos el tema de Darien me evades"

"¿Pero quién le dijo a Darien?" volvió a preguntar Mirna tratando de alijerar un poco el ambiente.

"No lo sabemos" dijo Rei "La última vez que se escapó Hotaru fue a dar a la oficina de Darien. Pensé que había sido mi hija quien le dijo pero no fue así ya que según él, un cliente de negocios mencionó que había visto a un muchacho que era muy parecido físicamente a él"

"¿Cómo tomó la noticia de Mamoru?" preguntó Kunzite

"Sorprendido y molesto, especialmente con nosotros porque nadie le había dicho. Pero dice que quiere conocerlo y ser un buen padre para él" dijo Rei mientras que Serenity asentía dándole la razón.

"¿Por qué ahora?, ¿Cuáles son sus intenciones?" cuestionó Haruka

"Al parecer es porque teme morir, ya que no sólo quiere ver a Mamoru sino también a Serena para pedirle perdón y hacer las paces" contestó Amy. "Sí, también mencionó el pedirle perdón a Serena" respondió Lita.

"17 años muy tarde, es una pérdida de tiempo darle el perdón a un estúpido idiota" dijo Mina

"¡Mina Aino, controla tu lenguaje!" gritó Diana que no sabía de dónde había sacado Mina ese léxico mientras volteaba a ver de reojo que Serenity se sentía incómoda que hablaran de su hijo de esa manera.

Michiru consideraba extraño que toda esta situación rondara alrededor de Serena, ella creía que también deberían de preguntarle a Mamoru.

"Mamoru, ¿te gustaría conocer a Darien?" preguntó Michiru. Todos voltearon a verla al mismo tiempo que se enfocaban en el chico para saber la respuesta.

Mamoru decidió ser valiente y hacer frente a la situación "Quiero conocerlo, creo que es tiempo de saber sobre de él. Mamá yo te amo, sé que has sacrificado mucho por cuidarme y sacarme adelante. Por favor, no te pongas triste, tengo muchas preguntas en la cabeza y él único que puede contestármelas es él. Pero para hacerlo necesito de tu apoyo, necesito saber que tú vas a estar bien con esto." Todo esto le decía mientras le tomaba la mano.

Serena sollozaba y pensaba que si Darien veía a su hijo se lo quitaría, ella no tenía los recursos para luchar contra él, pero tampoco podía ser cruel con su hijo, cada cumpleaños desde que supo que ella era su madre pedía conocer a su padre, cuando supo que era Darien cambió su deseo a que él viniera a conocerlo a pesar de ver en las noticias de chismes que el salía con modelos y otras mujeres que poco a poco convirtieron ese deseo en amargura. Tenía que dejarlo ya no había vuelta atrás.

Serena lo abrazó y le dijo "Está bien Mamoru, ve a conocerlo y responde todas las preguntas y dudas que tengas; solamente no me pidas que vaya contigo o que lo perdone. Simplemente no puedo" Para esto le dio un beso, se paró de la mesa para salir corriendo de la casa. Las chicas y Mamoru querían correr tras ella pero Luna no se los permitió.

"Déjenla un rato para que se desahogue. Kunzite, por favor ve y habla con ella. Es necesario que ella entienda que tiene que hablar con Darien antes de que Mamoru hable con él"

Kunzite besó a Mina en la sien y salió corriendo tras Serena. Después de eso, Artemis volteó a ver a Luna y tomó su mano. "Gracias a todas por ayudar a preparar el desayuno. Chicas, Luna y yo necesitamos hablar un momento con Serenity a solas"

Diana tomó la iniciativa, tomó unos platos y los llevó a la cocina. Las demás chicas siguieron su ejemplo dejando el comedor. Ya que vio que no quedaba nadie.

"Serenity, ya que Mamoru ha admitido que quiere ver a Darien es imperativo que usted sea totalmente honesta con nosotros. ¿Tiene Darien algún oscuro motivo para buscar a Mamoru?"

Serenity desde que conoció a los abuelos Tsukino les tuvo mucho respeto por toda la sabiduría y el amor que tenían y prodigaban a sus semejantes. Sobre todo para con su nieta Serena que a sus 16 años ya había sufrido más de lo que alguien pudiera sufrir en toda su vida.

"No señor Artemis, sólo dice que quiere ser un padre responsable, apoyar a Mamoru, proteger a Serena, eso es todo. Si cree que esto es por algún motivo financiero no es así, Darien tiene su propia riqueza y mi esposo iba a hablar hoy con él para decirle que cambió el testamento, que los bienes que le corresponderían a él pasarían a ser propiedad de Mamoru y Serena"

En la cocina Haruka no sabía si abrazar o golpear a su sobrino. ¿Por qué demonios quería buscar a su padre después de supo que él abandonó a su madre y que nunca la quiso? ¿Para saber sobre sus raíces? Patrañas! El muchas veces le contó lo abusivo que era su padre con Hiro y con él si le hubieran dado escoger entre volver a ver a su padre después de que salió de la cárcel a borrar sus memorias de él. Mil veces elegiría la pérdida de memoria con tal de no recordar los golpes y los malos tratos. Por fin se decidió a ir tras Mamoru que estaba lavando los trastes, se acercó a él y le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza de cuando era niño para después decirle "Bien chico, así lo quisiste. De ahora en adelante sé un hombre y enfrenta tus problemas sólo. Jamás vuelvas a poner a tu madre como escudo y pobre de ti si vienes a mi llorando porque tu padre te decepcionó porque no dudaré en decirte "te lo dije" ¿entendiste?"

"Sí tío" contestó rápido Mamoru para después ver que su tío se iba a donde estaba Michiru con el bebé para darles un abrazo y un beso.

Kunzite sabía que Serena podía estar en el único lugar donde creía ella que encontraba silencio, consejo y paz mental: en el cementerio

Al entrar al camposanto pudo distinguir la silueta de Serena que se encontraba recostada en una de las lápidas que estaban en una pequeña colina. Caminó hasta ella y pudo escuchar como Serena le hablaba a la lápida de su madre. Se detuvo a unos pasos de ella y escuchó sobre los temores de que Mamoru conociera a su padre y que si pudiera le gustaría matar a Darien con sus propias manos.

"Sabes Kunzite, mi madre dice que tengo a un hijo muy guapo e inteligente, que debo tener fe en él ya que todos lo criamos bien para evitar que caiga en la tentación de lo que implica ser hijo del gran Darien Chiba" Kunzite se rió a lo bajo, sabía que era la misma Serena que de esa forma encontraba las soluciones a sus problemas.

"Yo creo que también tu mamá sabe que estás lista para enfrentar tus demonios. Serena, durante 16 años no has podido perdonarte totalmente, ya es hora que lo hagas"

"No puedo Kunzite! No es enteramente por Darien, ya no puedo quererlo como antes, no puedo, pero tampoco puedo odiarlo porque gracias a él tengo a mi hijo"

"Entonces Serena, ¿Qué es realmente?"

"Con él pude vivir la fantasía del amor verdadero y la realidad dolorosa de la tristeza absoluta. Si no me hubiera entregado a él quizás ahorita mis padres y mi hermano estarían vivos, quizás yo estaría casada con algún hombre que me amara en verdad y tendría a una familia. Pero eso no es lo peor, no puedo perdonarme el hecho de que por mi debilidad y por querer odiarlo tanto estuviera a punto de perder a Mamoru" Al decir todo eso se liberó de un gran pesar.

Kunzite por fin entendió, las depresiones que le daban, cercanos al cumpleaños de Darien de tal manera que decidiera tomarse días libres para ir a encerrarse a una cabaña en las montañas.

Kunzite se sentó a lado de Serena y la abrazó, dejó que llorara y soltara en cada lágrima toda su tristeza y sabía que la única forma de que se calmara era que soltara toda esa tristeza que tenía guardado durante mucho tiempo. "¿Cuándo pasó Serena?"

"Fue después de que supiera de la muerte de mis padres, tenía casi 3 meses de embarazo, me sentía muy mal Kunzite, no comía, no dormía, era una total zombie, fue cuando se me presentó el sangrado y estuve a punto de perder a mi bebé. Durante unos momentos quise perderlo porque no quería nada de que me recordara a Darien pero después escuché los latidos de su corazón con el eco y sabía que a pesar de mí Mamoru quería vivir. De no ser por él yo jamás me hubiera levantado de mi letargo y depresión por él tenía que vivir y salir adelante, pero no dejo de pensar que estuve a punto de perder mi esperanza por todo el coraje que sentía hacia Darien"

"Con mayor razón tienes que ir a verlo, es hora de que sepa por todo lo que pasaste, todo lo que sufriste y cómo te levantaste de las cenizas, que no estás sola y que tienes nuestro apoyo tanto de los que están aquí contigo, como los que están arriba cuidándote que sabemos que ya es hora de salir de la sombra de Darien y te entregues totalmente a la luz"

Serena asintió. Sería fuerte y valiente por ella y por Mamoru.

Kunzite pudo ver la determinación en el brillo de los ojos de su amiga, porque después de todo lo que pasaron y por Mina ella ya no era la niña amiga de Rei, ni la novia de Darien, ella era su amiga Serena Tsukino.

Se levantaron para partir rumbo a la granja, ya empezaba a atardecer y no tardarían los niños de llegar de su excursión. Estuvieron platicando un poco más en el camino al entrar en la granja vieron que Mina y las demás estaban en el pequeño jardín de Luna esperando a Serena. Ella llegó y sonrió para tranquilidad de sus amigas y la abuela Luna. Todas la envolvieron en un abrazo sonriendo y llorando. De repente sintieron que pequeñas manitas las rodeaban abrazandolas a ellas. Eran sus hijos y esposos que al ver esa demostración de amor quisieron sentirse también parte de la unión familiar.

Serena supo que nunca había estado sola.

Con esa fuerza y determinación 3 meses después se presentaba sola a las oficinas de Darien Chiba. Vistiendo un conjunto de pantalón negro y una blusa de seda color turquesa que realzaba las tonalidades verdes de sus ojos. Carmesaitte no la hizo esperar, tan pronto salió del elevador la hizo pasar a la oficina de Darien. Ella entró sin temor a la oficina y pudo notar que Darien miraba hacia la ciudad dándole la espalda a ella. Quería que volteara, quería que la viera…

"Hola Darien"


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi. La historia es mía

Pido disculpas por los errores gramaticales

1 mes antes

En aquella ocasión estaba atardeciendo. Desde la fiesta de su padre Darien se convirtió en un vigilante silencioso que cada viernes salía temprano de su empresa para observar desde su coche la cafetería y librería donde trabajaba Serena. Le gustaba mirarla y ver su sonrisa, como atendía a los clientes, la forma en que jugaba con los niños; sobretodo veía con asombro cuando su hijo llegaba a ayudarla a ella y a Lita a la cafetería. Vio que su hijo era amable, emanaba confianza y con las chicas de su edad coqueteaba de una forma tranquila y no amenazante, muy diferente de cuando lo vio jugar beisbol, ahí observó que Mamoru era listo, calculador y no se dejaba intimidar por nada ni por nadie.

Al estar esperando, Darien secretamente deseaba que Serena lo viera y lo dejara acercarse para entablar una conversación, que lo dejara hablar y lo perdonara para poder ser parte del amor que rodeara la cafetería. Se dejó envolver en la fantasía cuando escuchó dos pequeños golpes en la ventanilla de su coche. Darien se espantó un poco por el sonido, se enderezó en su asiento y bajó el vidrio, no esperaba verlo ahí, su viejo amigo al que sin querer hizo más daño.

"Cuando te canses de jugar al cobarde acosador te recomiendo vayas a verme a las 9 de la noche a mi estudio de grabación" Acto seguido le dejó su tarjeta de presentación para después irse sin siquiera permitir contestarle o hablar con él.

Darien miró la tarjeta: "Millenium Studio" Kunzite Tomoe (Productor ejecutivo) con sus datos personales y la dirección del estudio, no se encontraba muy lejos de donde vivían Serena y su hijo. Decidió quedarse en su sitio y no se movió de ahí hasta un poco antes de las 9 de la noche para llegar a tiempo a confrontar a Kunzite.

Llegó al estudio y entró para ser recibido por un joven con peinado mohawk, perforaciones en los oídos y tatuajes, pudo notar que el chico no tenía más de 25 años. "Buenas noches, ¿Qué se le ofrece?" preguntó amablemente el joven "Buenas noches, busco al productor Kunzite" dijo Darien. "¡Ah! Usted es la persona que esperaba, pase al estudio A, bajando las escaleras a su mano izquierda. El jefe está grabando el nuevo álbum de Seiya Kou"

Darien le molestó mucho escuchar ese nombre ¡No puede ser! ¿Ese maldito Seiya? Pensó Darien, ¿Cómo era posible? De todos los estudios de grabación en el mundo, el maldito Seiya Kou tenía que grabar sus canciones en el estudio de su ex mejor amigo. No cabe duda, cuando golpeas el universo, éste te regresa el golpe 3 veces más fuerte. Con amabilidad fingida agradeció al muchacho para dirigirse al estudio. Bajó unas escaleras de caracol para ver una puerta negra con la letra en color rojo gótico, observó que había una luz blanca encendida que no lo dejaba entrar. Se quedó esperando 5 minutos hasta que la luz se apagó y escuchó un ruido permitiéndole entrar. Sólo una vez estuvo en un estudio de grabación y no fue un buen recuerdo. Él tenía 16 años y había ido ahí junto con Kunzite (18 años) y los demás a conocer el estudio donde su amigo grabaría en poco tiempo su primer disco como solista de piano marcando su inicio como concertista.

En ese entonces Rei y las demás chicas tenían 14 años. Estaban muy emocionadas porque querían conocer a los artistas que estuvieran en la compañía productora para pedir sus autógrafos. Los chicos Jedite, Neflyte, Zoiscite y él iban para apoyar a Kunzite y también para evitar que las chicas cometieran alguna travesura que las metiera en problemas. Corrección: Para evitar que Serena los pusiera en ridículo.

En esa ocasión los chicos se dieron cuenta que para vigilantes y guardespaldas no servían. Las chicas aprovecharon la menor oportunidad para escabullírseles y andar por el estudio a sus anchas. Mientras Kunzite practicaba en el estudio los demás fueron a buscarlas encontrándoles 2 horas después en un estudio de grabación mirando embelesadas a una boy band que grababan una canción. Estos chicos no eran muy grandes y hasta parecían afeminados. Darien y Jedite no entendieron porque las chicas los veían como si fueran dioses. Terminaron la canción y las chicas no tardaron en aplaudirles; los jóvenes agradecieron los aplausos y salieron de la cabina para saludarlas. Darien sabía que lo hacían por publicidad y porque los habían reconocido a Zoiscite, Rei y a él como hijos de empresarios importantes; pero no pudo evitar notar que uno de los chicos de la banda se portaba más que atento con Serena. Él los vio y se acercó a ellos justo cuando se estaban presentando.

"Hola bombón. Yo soy Seiya ¿Cómo te llamas?" Una más que ruborizada Serena sonreía mostrando su dentadura llena de frenos "Se- Se- Serena Tsukino" "Hermoso nombre Serena, ¿sabes? Me encanta tu peinado. ¿Siempre lo llevas así?" preguntó un coquetón Seiya. Serena iba a contestar, pero se quedó callada porque un malhumorado Darien contestó por ella "Desde que tenía 5 años" Seiya lo vio y no pudo evitar reír "¡Oh! Tú has de ser Darien Chiba. Mucho gusto, yo soy…" "Sé quién eres Seiya y ya nos vamos, disculpen las molestias ocasionadas" Darien tomó la muñeca de Serena para sacarla del estudio junto con los demás. Un chiflido y los chicos tomaron a Rei, Amy y Lita para salir de ahí. Todas las chicas, sobretodo Rei estaban más que molestas por sacarlas de ahí. "Óyeme Darien ¿qué te pasa? No debiste tratarnos como lo hiciste enfrente de ellos" le dijo Rei muy enojada a su hermano. "Las saqué antes de que hicieran un ridículo más grande de lo que estaban haciendo" "Pero no estábamos haciendo nada…" "¿Ah, no? Serena prácticamente estaba saltando a los brazos de ese greñudo…" "Pero yo no estaba haciendo nada de eso" dijo Serena muy molesta "Él sólo me preguntó mi nombre y que le gustaba mi peinado, él sólo estaba siendo amable" "¿Amable?" contestó Darien "Serena, si serás tonta, él no era amable, sólo le dabas lástima. ¿Qué chico va a ser amable contigo cuando tienes frenos, granos en la cara y ese peinado ridículo ehh?" Mientras hacía eso señalaba con la mano todas sus "imperfecciones" Cuando terminó de hablar vio que Serena era un mar de lágrimas, quiso disculparse pero ella se fue corriendo de ahí y las chicas detrás de ellas. Los chicos se molestaron por la actitud de Darien y se fueron a buscar a Kunzite dejándolo sólo en el pasillo. Nadie quiso volver a recordar el incidente. Días después se enteró que Seiya entró a estudiar en la misma escuela secundaria donde estaban las chicas y que 3 meses después empezó a salir con Serena empezando a sentir celos, tal vez por primera vez en su vida.

Después de ese recuerdo regresó a la realidad. Kunzite estaba hablando con un hombre que la vida lo había tratado bien para desgracia de Darien, lejos estaba aquel chico flaco y afeminado. Pudo notar como los dos voltearon a verlo, Kunzite le hizo ver que sabía que estaba aquí mientras Seiya lo veía con un odio contenido. ¡Perfecto! Pensó Darien. Si quiere pelea, pelea tendrá.

Kunzite y Seiya salieron de la cabina y miraron a Darien. Seiya fue el primero en hablar:"Hola imbécil, mucho tiempo sin verte, ¿cómo has estado?" "Yo estoy bien y ¿tú?" le contestó Darien. Seiya lo miró y se rió abiertamente enfureciendo más a Darien "Estoy jodidamente mejor que tú. ¿Sabes? De no haber sido por ti quizá en estos momentos estaría casado con Serena y criando 3 pequeños niños. Pero ella te eligió y le tocó sufrir no sabes las ganas que tengo de partirte la cara, lo que le hiciste a Serena no tiene perdón. Realmente creí que la querías; que estúpido fui. De haber sabido que la ibas a abandonarla y dejarla embarazada hubiera luchado más por ella para evitarle tanto dolor. Afortunadamente está mejor sin ti y gracias a ella conocí a la que ahora es mi esposa y madre de mis 2 niños" Darien evitó reaccionar violentamente a tal declaración, se puso serio. En su interior le dio la razón pero que lo partiera un rayo el admitirle a ese Seiya que tenía razón

Kunzite se les quedó viendo a los dos no quiso interferir, desde que Darien le robó la novia a Seiya sabía que llegaría un momento en que se confrontarían. Dependía del nivel de madurez de los dos para evitar que llegaran a golpes.

Seiya se le quedó viendo a Darien, desde la primera vez que lo conoció no le agradó su forma de ser déspota y arrogante, jamás entendió porque Serena lo amaba tanto si siempre la ignoraba y la trataba mal. Creyó que el salir con ella durante la secundaria la ayudaría a olvidarse del enamoramiento que ella tenía por Darien ya que siempre sintió que había 3 personas en la relación y no 2. El salir de gira al terminar la secundaria no ayudó. Tuvo que cortar con Serena porque sabía que no se querían lo suficiente para poder mantener una relación a distancia. Se entristeció mucho al enterarse que Serena salía con Darien y más después de saber todo lo que le hizo Darien a su amada bombón. Tomó la fama, el rompimiento y su baja autoestima como excusa para entrar en las drogas y el alcohol. No tardó mucho tiempo para que el grupo dejara de ser famoso y se deshiciera. Con el paso del tiempo Seiya cayó en una espiral de autodestrucción en la que solamente Kunzite, Mina, Serena y Kakyu, la que ahora era su esposa, lo sacarían de ahí. Nunca volvería a tener la fama que tenía con la banda pero hacía lo que le gustaba que componer y cantar sus canciones y con lo que ganaba ayudaba a sacar adelante a su familia. Sólo por eso el se consideraba más afortunado que el hombre que tenía todas las riquezas pero nada de amor, un hombre como el que tenía enfrente.

Se volteó a mirar a Kunzite "Nos vemos mañana jefe, estoy cansado y todavía tengo que llegar a bañar a los diablillos" Se despidió de puño con Kunzite para luego abrazarlo "Saludame a Mina y dile que kakyuu quiere organizar una piyamada para los niños" Kunzite sabía que Seiya quería darle celos a Darien. Se despidió con gracia de Seiya para quedar solamente con Darien en el estudio. Le ofreció una silla para después hablar ya que estuvieran cómodos y viéndose frente a frente.

"Después de que Mamoru naciera, Seiya fue a buscar a Serena para que regresaran, le prometió cuidar del bebé como si fuera suyo pero ella no aceptó. Sabía que Seiya estaba mal por los vicios y ella no tenía otro pensamiento más que sacar a su hijo adelante"

Darien se puso fúrico ¿Cómo era posible que Seiya supiera del embarazo de Serena y no él? Le iba a reclamar cuando notó que las manos de Kunzite estaban vendadas y tenía puesto unos guantes. Kunzite lo notó, suspiró y se frotó las manos para darse un poco de calor. "Me duelen como si tuviera artritis, me afectan los cambios de temperatura y me tiemblan cuando entro en mucho estrés"

"Perdón Kunzite, no pensé que…" "Exacto Darien, no pensaste ni yo tampoco. Estaba ciego de tristeza y rabia cuando te busqué para golpearte, me alegro que te hayas defendido porque en verdad quería matarte. Yo era el mayor del grupo pero tú eras un líder nato, ¿Qué fue lo que te llevó a jugar de esa manera con Serena si sabías que ella te amaba?"

"Rubeus fue quien hizo la apuesta, Kunzite. Admito que fui un estúpido al aceptar pero estaba molesto porque de un momento a otro Serena estaba con alguien más Me sorprendí mucho al ver como este patito feo entró a la preparatoria siendo un cisne. Todos querían con ella, todos la querían. Sobre todo Diamante, Sabio y Rubeus, hicieron la apuesta porque notaron que Serena no reaccionaba como las otras chicas lo hacían cuando hablaba con ellas y si no la tenía yo, nadie la tendría"

Kunzite lo vio con mucha lástima "Darien, te das cuenta que por fin después de 17 años admites que estuviste enamorado de Serena, quiero creer que es por eso porque si en verdad era que hiciste la apuesta por vanidad te diré que no permitiré que te acerques a Serena y mucho menos a Mamoru; no dejaré que el herede ese tipo de comportamiento y arruines toda la buena crianza que todos nosotros le hemos dado. Porque Serena será la madre de tu hijo pero todos nosotros fuimos y somos sus padres" le dijo Kunzite muy molesto. Quizá debió haber dejado que los hombres de Zoiscite le dieran una golpiza.

"Entiendo y te diré que quiero conocer a mi hijo. Porque sé que algún día voy a morir y quiero saber que me iré de aquí sabiendo que por lo menos hice algo bueno de mi vida. Además, quiero ver a Serena, desde que supe que está en la capital sólo he pensado en estar con ella. También me gustaría recuperar tu amistad Kunzite, tú eras mi mejor amigo, la persona en quien más confiaba. ¿No habrá manera de recuperar tu amistad?" Darien se le quedó viendo con la esperanza de poder reencontrarse con esa clase de amistad que tenían cuando eran niños.

"Será complicado Darien" comenzó a hablar Kunzite "Verás, estoy casado y como escuchaste tengo hijos, 3 para ser exactos: dos niñas gemelas y un niño. Y una esposa a quien amo mucho y que no le agradas en lo más mínimo. Y como yo amo mi esposa y amo dormir con ella te diré que mientras no te acepte, nuestra "amistad" quedará en un punto muerto" Darien no podía creerlo una amistad de años condicionada por la esposa de Kunzite pero quería hacer todo lo posible por recuperar un poco la amistad de su antiguo amigo. "¿Quién es tu esposa Kunzite?, quizá si hablo con ella puedo convencerla" "Lo dudo Darien. Mi esposa se llama Mina y es prima de Serena"

Notas:

Quiero disculparme por no haber actualizado antes. La vida real y la escuela no me permite escribir tanto como quisiera aún y cuando tengo visiones de las escenas que quiero incluir en la historia. Por favor tenganme paciencia.

Otra vez, muchas gracias por sus reviews, sus follows y todos los lectores (as) desconocidos que me dan el regalo de leer la historia

Saludos!


	10. Chapter 10 PARTE 1

Capítulo 8.1

Lo dividí en dos partes porque sin darme cuenta había escrito casi 9 páginas.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sailor Moon son de Naoko Takeuchi. La historia es mía con todo y errores

Se aceptan reviews

Kunzite y Mina

Los hijos de Mina adoraban que su madre les leyera cuentos para dormir. Su historia favorita era de cómo sus papás se conocieron. Mina siempre cambiaba las situaciones; unos días era una princesa encerrada en su castillo y su padre era el príncipe que las rescataba. Otras veces su padre era un extraterrestre que llegaba a la Tierra en busca de su amor y las historias eran tan descabelladas que en su historia de amor estaban involucrados brujas, vampiros, hombres lobo y hasta los vengadores. Pero al fin al cabo eran cuentos y la característica que tienen los cuentos es que siempre están alejados de la realidad.

La historia de ellos comienza entre gritos, golpes y sábanas blancas.

Muchos años atrás, en la casa de tía Luna.

"¡SERENA! ¿Dónde estás?" Grita desesperado un joven borracho de cabello blanco y corto.

Kunzite llegó a la casa de los abuelos de Serena acompañado de su hermano Zoiscite. Llevaba más de tres meses emborrachándose desde que le dijeron los doctores que no podría recuperar la habilidad de tocar el piano como concertista.

Mina escuchó los gritos desde el cuarto de su abuela. Se acercó a la ventana y vio que ese joven corría hacia donde estaba Serena colgando las sábanas para que se secaran al sol. Tuvo miedo de que le hicieran daño a su prima y corrió hacia donde estaba ella, bajando como bólido las escaleras y saliendo como rayo hacia el patio.

Cuando llegó vio que Serena estaba siendo zarandeada violentamente por él, mientras el otro chico de cabello rubio se quedaba atrás viendo todo.

"¡Tú tienes la culpa de todo esto!, ¡Tú y tu estúpida ingenuidad! Tus acciones hicieron que perdiera a mi mejor amigo, por los golpes que le di a él y a Rubeus mis ligamentos de las manos están destrozados, no podré a volver a tocar el piano. Nunca!" Estuvo a punto de golpear a Serena pero Mina alcanzó a quitarla de su agarre.

Tan pronto la dejó fuera de peligro se acercó a él para golpearlo a puño cerrado en la nariz. "¿Quién te crees tú para lastimarla?, ¿Cómo te atreves a querer ponerle una mano encima, ehh?, El único delito de mi prima fue enamorarse de un bastardo inútil que sólo quiso jugar con ella y que no le bastó humillarla sino que indirectamente provocó la muerte de mis tíos y mi primo; y para rematar con broche de oro la deja embarazada! Así que se me van los dos de aquí inmediatamente si no lo hacen llamaré a mi padre y a mi tío para que les metan un tiro en la cabeza y conviertan su cuerpo en cenizas y…."

"¡Mina, ya es suficiente!" Le gritó su abuela Luna desde el pórtico de la casa. Y estaba orgullosa de que su nieta defendiera a Serena pero tenía que detener todo el problema antes de que tuviera peores consecuencias.

Mina tomó un respiro rápido para después ir donde estaba Serena, la ayudó a ponerse de pie. Serena nunca soltó la sábana que iba a secar al tendero. Se acercó a los muchachos, especialmente al joven de cabello blanco.

Ya que estaba frente a ellos, se retiró la sábana y se la ofreció al que fuera el mejor amigo de Darien, Kunzite. El la tomó para limpiarse la cara y pudo ver que Serena ya mostraba signos de un embarazo de 5 meses, tan nublado estaba con la ira y la borrachera que hasta ese momento notó que la joven tenía un aura especial que no podría será más que el amor y protección que ella le prodigaba al bebé que tenía en su vientre. Tomó aire y no pudo evitar caer y llorar como un niño. Serena se quiso agachar a recogerlo pero el hermano de Kunzite, un sorprendido Zyoscite se adelantó para ser el apoyo de su hermano. "Yo lo tomo Serena, por favor vayamos adentro" Mina no pudo evitar entristecerse por el joven que lloraba y no entendía porque su corazón latía tan fuerte. No lo conocía y sin embargo al verlo caer quería correr para abrazarlo y decirle que todo iba a estar bien.

Entraron a la casa y Luna ya estaba preparando café. No había tiempo para preparar sus clásicos desayunos pero agradecía que tuvieran roles de canela y galletas para tomar con el café.

En lo que se tranquilizaban llegaron Artemis, Hiro y Haruka de hacer encargos para la granja y el taller mecánico y se quedaron sorprendidos al ver el panorama de silencio y tristeza que rodeaba la sala. Artemis reconoció a los jóvenes y no perdió tiempo para llamar al Doctor Tomoe y pedirle que viniera a la granja. Tomaron asiento los hombres y después de un incómodo silencio Serena habló.

"Kunzite, perdón por ser débil. Quise llamarte desde hace tiempo pero no sabía que decirte. Creí que sería mejor si iba a buscarte a ti y a los chicos para pedirles perdón por todo los problemas que causé. Mi debilidad y mi cobardía provocaron todo esto… No sabía lo de tus manos…" Para este momento Serena estaba llorando, Mina le tomó la mano para calmarla.

"¿De cuántos meses estás? Preguntó Kunzite. "5 meses" contestó Mina rápidamente. Fue ahí cuando Kunzite puso su total atención en ella. Muy parecida a Serena físicamente, casi como dos gotas de agua, pero su forma de ser era completamente diferente. Tenía una fuerza y altanería que en ese momento Kunzite detestó. "¿El hijo es de Darién?" volvió a preguntar Kunzite a lo que ahora Serena respondió que sí para evitar un confrontamiento entre Kunzite y Mina.

No tardó mucho en llegar el Dr. Tomoe. Saludó a Artemis y después a todos para regañar al autor intelectual de todo este embrollo: Zyoscite. "Estaba desesperado papá" dijo Zyoscite "Mi hermano está a punto de destruirse el hígado por tanta bebida y lo traje aquí para ver si así podía comenzar a recuperarse"

"Pero vinieron a buscar a la persona equivocada hijo" Serena no hizo que él buscara a Darien para golpearlo, ni tampoco que se lastimara las manos o que tomara. El golpeó a Rubeus para defenderla lo cual me pareció lo correcto y me enorgullece que lo haya hecho, lo demás y sobretodo la bebida fue decisión de él". "Los doctores le dijeron que no podría volver a tocar como antes, pero aún puede tocar el piano y no lo ha hecho. Pero creo que estuvo bien que lo trajeras aquí." En ese momento el Dr. Tomoe volteó a ver a los sres. Tsukino "Sr. Artemis y Sra. Luna quisiera pedirle que mi hijo Kunzite se quede aquí un tiempo, quizás el cambio de ambiente y el trabajo lo ayude a salir del hoyo en el que se metió el sólo"

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos por la petición, en especial Kunzite: "¿Estás loco papá? ¡Mis manos están destrozadas y les estás pidiendo que me pongan a trabajar!" Su padre lo miró muy serio: "Tus manos necesitan ejercitarse, te duelen porque no fuiste a las terapias y has estado bebiendo; por tu propio bien tienes que dejar de tomar y para evitar los dolores tienes que mover y ejercitar las dos manos y tus brazos. Ya eres un adulto y tienes que demostrarme que detrás de tu depresión eres una persona madura ya que no te puedo dar una tunda como cuando eran niños"

A partir de entonces la vida de Kunzite cambiaría totalmente.

Los primeros días se puso reacio, se negaba salir del cuarto y Mirna se estaba desesperando ya que en esos días Serena no era la chica alegre que regresaba a hacer. Afortunadamente Mina encontró en el viejo establo de su abuelo una cosa que haría que iniciara la batalla entre Mina y Kunzite.

Un día Kunzite estaba en su cama mirando hacia la nada y añorando tener alcohol en su sistema. Ya tenía tiempo que estaba curado de la abstinencia pero eso le hacía consciente de todos sus demonios internos y lo que quería era callarlos a como diera lugar pero en lugar de eso comenzó a escuchar en la pared que daba a su cama una serie de notas desafinadas que intentaban armonizar al ritmo de palillos chinos y lo alteró muchísimo. No puede ser!, comenzó a pensar Kunzite por favor que alguien me mate! Al distinguir que el sonido era de una pequeña pianola se tapó inútilmente los oídos con la almohada. El sonido seguía, no paraba; en su desesperación salió del cuarto a tocar la puerta y decirle a la persona que dejara de tocar. Golpeó muy fuerte la puerta y quien la abrió fue Mina. Se le quedó viendo muy molesto ya que lo primero que hizo ella fue entregarle la pequeña pianola. "Ten, arréglala" le dijo "Estás loca verdad? Le dijo Kunzite muy molesto. "No. Tú sabes de música, tú tocabas el piano. Arréglalo, tienes hasta que nazca mi sobrino o sobrina y hay de ti que no lo hagas" para acto seguido cerrarle la puerta estrepitosamente.

Kunzite se quedó en el pasillo, solo y con una pianola que solía ser roja en las manos. Su primer pensamiento era azotar esa cosa en el piso y encerrarse otra vez en el cuarto. Levantó los brazos para tirarlo y le comenzaron a doler las manos. Ahí fue cuando vio con atención la pianola y recordó cuando su madre le regaló un piano parecido a ese cuando era niño. Por ella fue que aprendió a tocar y fue su más grande admiradora hasta que el día que ella murió de una enfermedad degenerativa.

Ese día soñó con ella y en todas las veces que lo apoyó y lo escuchó cuando no le salía las melodías o su maestro de piano lo regañaba. Esa noche descansó por primera vez en meses.

Al día siguiente despertó y se avocó a reconstruir la pianola observando que tenía que comprar piezas nuevas, cuerdas y pintura. Fue al baño para mirarse al espejo y era la sombra de lo que había sido, flaco, ojeroso, con cabello y barba desaliñado. Su madre se sentiría muy triste de verlo así. Bajó a desayunar para sorpresa de todos que vieron a un joven con el cabello mal cortado y casi a rape y sin la barba. Serena se alegró de verlo y Mina no podía estar más contenta, su plan funcionó. Kunzite les dio los buenos días a todos y volteó a donde estaba sentada Serena para pedirle perdón por su actitud. Al terminar de desayunar Kunzite le pidió a Artemis que le diera dinero para comprar las piezas que necesitaba para la pianola.

"No" contestó Artemis. "Tendrás que trabajar para ganar lo correspondiente al trabajo hecho. Todos aquí trabajan, nada se les da gratis" A partir de ahí comenzó toda una serie de travesías para Kunzite. Comenzó a lavar los trastes de las comidas además de lavar su propia ropa algo que nunca sintió la necesidad de hacer. El dolor de sus manos no cesaba, nunca lo haría pero era soportable; conforme fue pasando el tiempo comenzó a trabajar en el taller de Hiro y Haruka haciendo labores simples además de que aprendía de mecánica. Las visitas de su hermano eran constantes siempre venía acompañado de Amy que se sentía muy feliz y tranquila de ver a Serena feliz aún y cuando ella esperara un hijo de Darien y Zyoscite tenía que admitir que cuando Amy era feliz él también.

De todas las labores que hacía Kunzite el que menos le gustaba hacer era el de ser chofer/ niñero de Mina.

En el pueblo era considerada como princesa. El ser nieta de Luna y Artemis tenía sus beneficios. Todos los chicos querían tenerla de novia y ella se dejaba querer por sus atenciones. Algo que no le gustaba a Hiro y Diana que temían que Mina pudiera salir lastimada por su actitud. Es por eso que en cada baile o evento escolar Kunzite tenía que acompañar a Mina para protegerla de sus admiradores. Lo que menos le gustaba era ver a Mina bailar con todos los chicos y peor aún escuchar al grupo musical que no tenía nada de ritmo para tocar pero a los chicos no les importaba porque tocaba el chico más popular de la escuela el gran Yaten Z.

Obvio Yaten iba tras Mina, todo mundo lo sabía pero Kunzite nunca le agradó. Yaten terminó de cantar y fue a buscar a Mina para bailar con ella. Mina se dejó querer ya que cada vez que se veía en el espejo se sentía Afrodita la diosa del amor. Su madre le decía que tuviera cuidado con los chicos y que fuera prudente, su padre le decía que fuera observadora, que no se dejara convencer por nada y por nadie y Haruka al no tener nada que aconsejar le enseño a como patear las partes nobles de los hombres. En las fiestas era la más bella y el ser bella era mejor que ser inteligente, según ella. En uno de los bailes Mina sintió que Yaten se le pegaba mucho y pasaba sus manos en lugares no prudentes. Kunzite lo notó e iba a ir tras él pero ella se le quedó viendo para que no se acercara. Mina comenzó a bailar de forma que alejaba de Yaten pero él se acercaba cada vez más y más. Hasta que con su baile la llevó a un lugar donde no podía ver a Kunzite para que lo ayudara y empezó a sentir miedo.

Mina vio que los amigos de Yaten los cubrían para que los demás no vieran que él se estaba propasando. Se puso fría cuando sintió las manos en sus piernas y que subían hacia sus muslos al mismo tiempo que sentía la lengua de él en su boca. Ese no era un beso que ella esperara, no le gustaba ya que tenía miedo. Trató de soltarse, hacer los movimientos que le enseño su tío Haruka pero Yaten era más fuerte que ella.

Escuchó la hebilla, Yaten se estaba quitando los pantalones y ella no podía gritar él no la dejaba que gritara. "Al fin pequeña princesa, serás mía" le dijo Yaten. "No, no por favor… no lo hagas, Yaten no!" Gritó Mina como pudo.

Yaten ya iba a introducirse en ella con violencia cuando sintió que algo lo golpeó en la nuca. Era una botella de vidrio que hizo que le saliera sangre. Volteó a mirar quien se había atrevido a lastimarlo cuando sintió un golpe que le rompió la nariz; iba a gritar cuando sintió otro golpe en la garganta evitando que alguien lo escuchara. Eso provocó que cayera al suelo con los pantalones abajo dando una vista más que desagradable.

Mina estaba en el piso llorando y tratando de acomodarse la ropa. Subió la mirada y vio que Kunzite le daba una mano que estaba toda ensangrentada para ayudarla a levantarse y la envolvió con su camisa para sacarla de ese baile. Al salir del lugar vio que los chicos que ayudaron a encubrir a Yaten estaban tirados en el piso. Nadie se percató en ese momento de lo que sucedió ya que la música estaba a todo volumen.

Continuará...


	11. Chapter 10 PARTE II

Capítulo 8 parte 2

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sailor Moon son de Naoko Takeuchi. La historia con todo y sus errores es mía

Se aceptan reviews.

Kunzite subió a Mina a la camioneta para después subirse él y salir rápidamente del lugar. Paró cerca de una ropa de segunda mano dejando a una llorosa Mina en la camioneta mientras comprara ropa para quitarse la ensangrentada y no espantar a los padres de Mina. Después de ahí fueron al taller mecánico de Hiro donde sin palabras hizo que Mina se bañara y se limpiara. Por primera vez vio a Mina triste, mientras él ponía hielos en un plato hondo para meter las manos para calmar el dolor tan terrible que sentía y escuchaba que Mina lloraba pero estaba muy enojado con ella para ir a consolarla.

Ella salió después de una hora, usaba un vestido sencillo y aún con la lágrima viva. Vio que Kunzite tenía las manos en un plato con hielo y aunque no se quejara abiertamente podía ver en su cara que tenía mucho dolor. Buscó el botiquín de primeros auxilios para curarle las heridas mientras lo hizo notó que Kunzite no la miraba.

"Gracias por salvarme Kunzite" le dijo. El la miró molesto. "Se te dijo que tuvieras cuidado, se te dijo que no confiaras, sabías que ese canoso no era de fiar. ¿Eres tonta?, ¿No has aprendido nada de la experiencia de Serena?" "Yo…" no supo que decir, por primera vez Mina se quedó sin palabras.

Lo terminó de curar y Kunzite salió del cuarto. Regresó tiempo después avisándole que se quedarían a dormir en el taller. Ella hizo caso sin chistar, la despertó antes de que amaneciera y la llevó a la casa de Luna y Artemis. Serena les abrió la puerta y por su comportamiento Mina se dio cuenta de que sabía el problema. Kunzite se quedó afuera y no regresó hasta días después con las manos vendadas y un curita en la cabeza.

Mina no fue a la escuela en una semana argumentando que tenía una infección estomacal grave, estaba tentada a preguntarle a Serena de Kunzite y de saber si sus padres sabían del percance pero no lo hizo ya que lo quería era olvidarse de todo lo sucedido.

Al regresar a la escuela no vio a Yaten o alguno de sus amigos. La rutina escolar fue la misma, solamente una chica la detuvo en el baño de mujeres. "Supe que Yaten está hospitalizado y tiene heridas de gravedad, al parecer alguien lo golpeó cuando estaba entrenando. Sus amigos se fueron del pueblo" Mina se sorprendió mucho eso, sólo podía pensar que Kunzite tenía algo que ver en eso. "Por favor, dile al que hizo eso que gracias" Y se salió del baño dejándola sola.

La rutina regresó a la granja Mina notó que todos estaban al pendiente de ella y un día Haruka le enseñó nuevas rutinas de defensa personal. El mostraba signos de una pelea reciente.

Pasó un poco de tiempo para que Kunzite hablara con Mina y ella fue quien lo buscó. "Necesito hablar contigo", "¿Qué quieres? Preguntó Kunzite. "Necesito tu ayuda con algo, por favor ven conmigo" y Kunzite la siguió a la casa para dirigirse al cuarto de Serena. Se quedaron afuera y vieron que Serena estaba bordando una manta para su bebé y cantaba una canción que él reconoció al instante:

"Black is the color of my true love´s hair…"

Era la canción que ella le cantaba a Darien.

"Quiero que me enseñes a tocar y cantar una canción diferente a esa, no quiero que esa canción sea su canción de cuna" le dijo Mina a Kunzite muy seria. Kunzite la miró, ella sabía lo que representaba esa canción. "Olvídalo Mina, yo ya no toco el piano" "Lo sé, pero sabes leer música, enséñame a leerla, que nota es que tecla del piano y el ritmo. Un amigo de mi mamá le vendió un piano usado y ahí aprenderé. Por favor, te pagaré como un maestro aún y cuando no toques". No lo convenció, le pidió ayuda a Amy para que ella le dijera a Zoyscite y él a su vez convenciera a Kunzite.

Las clases al principio fueron caóticas para Kunzite pero poco a poco vio que Mina ponía atención a lo que decía y a como era ella. Ya era más prudente, más atenta y más auténtica. La canción que ella eligió fue: "What a wonderful world" y entendió que no importaba que ella veía el lado bueno de la vida.

Un mes antes del nacimiento de Mamoru, Mina solamente sabía la mitad de la canción y se estaba desesperando "Nunca lo podré sacar y yo ya no quiero escuchar esa maldita canción" Kunzite rió "No odies la canción, de hecho es muy bella" "¿Y tú qué sabes?" le preguntó Mina molesta. De la nada comenzó a tocar la canción que cantaba Serena "Es una canción de amor y fidelidad pura. Nina Simone lo canta como describir a un amante cuando está en la cama contigo, todas las imperfecciones que puedes ver solamente cuando estás en la intimidad, sus heridas, dolores, cicatrices, miedos, demonios todo"

Mina se ruborizó a escucharlo hablar, estaba embelesada con él. Kunzite cambió el ritmo para tocar las notas "Feeling good" de la versión de la misma cantante. El sabía que no tocaba bien, no era igual que antes pero disfrutaba ver a Mina hipnotizada con las notas, se acercó al oído para murmurarle al oído.

"It´s a new dawn, it´s a new day, it´s a new life for me… and I´m feeling good"

Mina tembló al escucharlo, sentía una sensación en el estómago que le gustaba y quería volver a sentir. Se volteó para verlo y él aprovecho para terminar de hipnotizarla con sus ojos grises. Se acercó a ella y la besó en la boca. Ella sintió como lentamente sus sensaciones despertaban, ese era el beso que ella siempre quiso para que fuera el primero. Kunzite la probó todo lo que quiso, le abrazó la cintura para acercarla a él. Sabía que al hacerlo ayudaría a Mina a olvidar por completo lo que pasó con Yaten. La besó en los ojos, le mordisqueó el lóbulo de las orejas para después dirigirse a su cuello para descubrir que ella tenía cosquillas en esa parte ya que sintió a Mina temblar y reírse. Mina por su parte lo abrazó para no soltarlo correspondiendo a las caricias y esperando que él hiciera más que besarla en el cuello y acariciarle el cuello.

Al día siguiente comenzaron su noviazgo para sorpresa de todos.

"Pero me habías dicho que te caía mal" le dijo Zyoscite. "Sí, lo dije" "Y habías dicho que era una niña que se creía princesa, mimada y caprichosa!" le reiteró su hermano. "Lo sé" "¿Qué cambió?" "Nina Simone y Louis Armstrong". "¿Qué?!" "Mamá le gustaba las canciones de Louis Armstrong, ¿recuerdas?" Le dijo Kunzite a Zyoscite. "Sí, su canción favorita era "What a wonderful world"" recordó Zyoscite quedando en silencio por unos minutos hasta que se rió "No puede ser! Tocaste el piano, verdad?" y vio a su hermano reír. "Es fantástico hermano" dijo Zyoscite para abrazarlo y gritar de alegría. "Sigo teniendo dolor en las manos Zyoscite, no regresaré a lo que era antes pero al menos regresó el amor a la música que había perdido"

Llegaba el día de navidad y el noviazgo de Mina y Kunzite marchaba viento en popa. Todos aprovecharon esa fecha para reunirse en la casa de Luna y Artemis. El Dr. Tomoe junto con Zyoscite y Amy fueron a la cena que Lita ayudó a preparar junto con Luna y Diana. Serena apenas y podía moverse con un embarazo de casi 9 meses. La mayoría de los regalos que se dieron era para el bebé de Serena, entre ellos la pianola que Kunzite arregló con tanto esmero que se veía como nueva y Mina sorprendió a todos al cantar la canción con ayuda de Kunzite y la pianola, le dijo a Serena que esa sería la canción de cuna de su sobrino para lo que Serena aceptó. Otra cosa menos para recordar a Darien.

Los festejos continuaron con el nacimiento de Mamoru. Mina lo adoraba pero no le gustaba que tuviera el cabello negro. "La culpa la tiene la canción" le dijo a Kunzite.

Mientras ella iba a la escuela aprendió a tocar el piano y a cantar, participaba en los concursos escolares y la gente notó que sabía cantar y que tenía carisma. Al terminar ella la preparatoria Kunzite contactó a la disquera con la que trabajó para que la escuchara y no tardaron mucho en ofrecerle un contacto. Mina aceptó con la condición de que Kunzite fuera su productor comenzando la carrera de cantante.

A sus 20 años Mina viajaba a una serie de conciertos en todo el mundo llevando a Diana y a Luna a los viajes. Kunzite le pidió matrimonio a Mina en la torre Eifel, siendo éste una de las señales más románticas que Mina presenciara de su marido.

Su primera noche juntos fue en Noruega. Mina aprovechó el calor de la chimenea de su habitación para seducirlo. Las llamas danzantes le servían de escenografía para seducirlo, comenzó a cantar la canción "Feeling good" mientras se quitaba poco a poco las capas de ropa que la cubrían. Cada prenda que se quitaba veía que los ojos de Kunzite brillaban de deseo. Cuando se quedó solamente con la lencería vio que Kunzite se ponía de pie para quitarse la ropa. Vio su pecho marcado del ejercicio y ella se acercó a él para quitarle el pantalón quedando solamente en bóxers.

Su cabello le había crecido, era blanco y sedoso. Tomó entre sus manos un mechón de su cabello y se acercó para besarlo con una pasión contenida desde aquella vez que la besó en el piano. Kunzite la tomó en brazos para llevarla a la cama. La besó y acarició en todo el cuerpo, le quitó el brassiere para besarla en el pecho. Primero un pecho y después el otro. Ella reaccionaba a cada beso y caricia sin poder describirlo, sólo sentía calor en su centro y pequeños espasmo que hacía que gimiera más y más fuerte. Kunzite bajó lentamente por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su centro, le quitó la última prenda que quedaba con ella y la besó y acarició más y más rápido hasta darse cuenta que Mina había alcanzado su primer orgasmo.

Aprovechó para quitarse el bóxer y ponerse un condón. Se reunió con ella de nuevo para volverla a besar y acariciar desde su cabello hasta sus pies. Mina le decía que lo amaba, que era suya completamente. Él la besó largamente para después introducirse en ella. Mina le dolió la invasión pero no quiso que él se detuviera. El espero a que pasara el dolor para moverse más y más rápido hasta que los dos alcanzaron la cima del placer, que repitieron una y otra vez en diferentes formas y posiciones comprobando que Mina no dejaría nunca de ser altanera y traviesa.

Se casaron al año siguiente y sus gemelas Nina y Simone nacerían casi al año siguiente. Mina dejó su carrera cuando tuvo al pequeño Malachite para dedicarse a su familia y estudiar la universidad. Kunzite siguió siendo productor musical y tendría su propia compañía discográfica donde tendría entre sus músicos a la violisnista Michiru Kaioh y al cantante Seiya Kou.

Esa noche después de hablar con Darien y entregarle un disco regresó a casa para subir a su cuarto y encontrarse a sus tres hijos en su cama dormitando mientras Mina les cantaba "Somewhere only we know" Kunzite miró a su esposa y pensó que tenía mucha suerte. La amaba con todo y su testarudez y ni por una antigua amistad permitiría que pusiera en peligro la paz y felicidad que tanto había tardado en alcanzar. Se acercó a ella para besarla, ella lo recibió con los brazos abiertos, se cambió la ropa para después dormir al otro lado disfrutando el calor del abrazo de su hija Nina, su hermana Simone abrazaba al niño y su mamá la abrazaba a ella.

Darien regresó a su pent house oscuro y solitario y no perdió el tiempo para ver que había en el disco que le dio su antiguo amigo.

Louis Armstrong terminó con el silencio con las primeras notas:

"I see trees of green, red roses to, I watch them bloom, for me and you, and I think to myself, what a wonderful world"

Mientras él cantaba aparecía imágenes de Serena embarazada, fotos de ella bordando, tejiendo y preparándose para la llegada de Mamoru. Después pasaron el video cuando el nació, cuando la abuela Luna cortó el cordón umbilical y la primera vez que Serena lo alimentó. Videos mudos de sus primeros pasos, sus festejos, fotos de Serena y Mamoru juntos. De los abuelos y Mamoru juntos creyendo que Luna y Artemis eran sus padres. Entre las notas escuchó a Mamoru cuando le dijo papá a Artemis y mamá a Luna, que a Serena le decía nana hasta que años después le dijo mamá. Todos esos recuerdos Kunzite se los resumió en 3 minutos.

Al terminar el video Darien lloraba y no dejó de llorar hasta el día siguiente. Ese video, el informe de Taiki, las fotos que él tomó, todo absolutamente todo hizo que Darien viviera la muerte en vida. Todo lo que dejó pasar por su vanidad, arrogancia y estupidez. La consciencia que perdió en todo ese tiempo la recuperó en un instante gracias a la muerte. "Maldita seas!" Le gritó a la muerte. "Si me escuchas maldita seas!"

Desde ese entonces cuando estaba en su oficina miraba hacia la ciudad, esperando que en ese día tuviera la valentía de ir a buscarla y arrodillarse a suplicar perdón para terminar en admitir que era un cobarde. Hasta que un día, estaba mirando la ciudad cuando escuchó que se abría la puerta para escuchar el taconeo de los zapatos para después detenerse y escuchar una voz que daría inicio a su juicio final en vida:

"Hola Darien"

A.N: Por fin voy a poder escribir la confrontación... Trataré de que sea interesante y que Darien se arrepienta de ser un patán

PD: Extraño las historias y adaptaciones de SEREDAR, ROANVA, LIA OF THE MOON Y ANGELESOSCUROS 13. Eran mi fuente de inspiración ya que gracias a ellas pude conocer la historia de otros escritores y diferentes tramas...


	12. Chapter 11

La Reunión

Serena se detuvo enfrente de la figura masculina que le daba la espalda, ella había dado el primer paso al hablar. "Hola Darien" fue lo que dijo y respiró profundamente como preparación para la conversación que definiría el futuro de la relación con el padre de su hijo.

El volteó y quiso mostrar seguridad y un poco de altanería a la mujer que lo tenía trastocado desde hace 3 meses o mejor dicho desde hace 17 años. Pero no pudo, al voltear miró a una mujer segura y muy hermosa, lejos estaban "las imperfecciones" que él remarcó con dolo y la tristeza que le provocó desde que la engañó y la abandonó a merced de desdichas y dificultades que ella no merecía.

"Serena. No esperaba verte aquí ¿Cómo estás?" Darien le preguntó nervioso, mientras trataba de ser lo suficientemente valiente como para acercarse a ella pero no se atrevió a dar un solo paso

"Estoy bien Darien. ¿Me puedo sentar?" preguntó Serena a lo que Darien asintió con la cabeza para que ella se sentara en una de las sillas cercanas al escritorio. Darien aprovechó para cercarse lentamente hacia ella y quedar los dos frente a frente. ¿Qué debía hacer? Comenzó a preguntarse, ¿tratar de hablar con ella como si nada hubiera pasado?, ¿reclamarle por la existencia de Mamoru? Ya que ella se sentó, él hizo lo mismo y se comunicó con Camersite para decirle que no le pasara ninguna llamada y cancelara todo.

Darien iba a comenzar a hablar cuando Serena se le adelantó. "¿Cómo supiste de la existencia de Mamoru?" Serena se enfrentó a Darien con la mente clara y precisa, no quería darle espacio ni oportunidades para que la envolviera con sus mentiras como lo hizo cuando eran jóvenes. Darien se quedó viéndola contrariado, ¿Qué debía decirle? ¿Que la muerte fue a buscarlo para decirle que su hijo quería conocerlo? No, lo tildaría de loco.

"Lo supe por un empresario" comenzó a mentir Darien. "Su hijo estudia en la preparatoria Juban y mencionó que el equipo de beisbol tenía a un joven muy bueno que se parecía físicamente a mí. Al principio no le creí hasta que me mostró una fotografía y vi su nombre: Mamoru Tsukino" terminó de decir Darien y veía como Serena al principio se sonrojaba y después esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica para después tomar una postura de resignación "sabía que eso pasaría" comenzó a decir ella, "pero no creí que fuera tan pronto" exhalando tristemente.

"Serena, yo…"

"Darien" Serena lo interrumpió "Mira, no sé cuáles son tus intenciones con Mamoru, no necesitamos nada de ti, nunca lo hemos hecho. Hasta hace poco me enteré que tu padre Endimion decidió heredarle tu parte de la herencia a Mamoru. Si eso es lo que quieres, tómalo, es todo tuyo. Yo tengo un pequeño capital que le ayudará a mi hijo a estudiar la universidad. Mamoru me dijo que te quiere conocer, él me lo dijo no puedo hacer nada al respecto. Así que sólo espero que cuando lo conozca sea ya sea en casa de tus padres o en la cafetería, no quiero, por ningún motivo que esté cerca de tus amantes" Mientras le decía eso se le quedó viendo a los ojos, decía las palabras con coraje y vehemencia como debía haberlo hecho tantos años pero no pudo evitar que los ojos se le aguadaran como si quisiera llorar.

Darien, al contrario de apenarse y escuchar se molestó con lo que decía Serena. "¿Tu hijo Serena? Comenzó a preguntar de forma sarcástica. "¿Acaso tengo que recordarte las clases de biología?" Siguió olvidándose de todo lo que se había jurado que NO iba a ser cuando volviera a ver a Serena. "Es NUESTRO hijo, tanto mío como tuyo, lleva mi sangre tan es así que se parece a mí físicamente y quizá su carácter sea igual al mío ¿no es así?" Vio como la respiración de Serena era entrecortada y miró sus ojos, no había temor sólo resolución. Quiso que se pusiera nerviosa, ver si todavía tenía influencia sobre ella pero no veía nada de eso

"¿Tu hijo? Y dime Darien ¿A partir de cuándo te estás considerando un padre, 2 semanas, 3 meses, 16 años? Claro que recuerdo las clases de biología tan bien que recuerdo que por el simple hecho de donar el semen no significa que seas padre. Creo que tengo que recordarte que no estuviste conmigo cuando me dijeron que estaba embarazada, ni tampoco cuando lo tuve, o cuando se enfermó, sus festivales, sus juegos. ¡No estuviste! ¡Ni siquiera te dignaste a saber si yo había quedado embarazada! Y debo recordarte, que él NO es NUESTRO hijo. Es hijo de mis abuelos Luna y Artemis.

El escuchar las palabras de Serena le dolían a Darien. El era su padre, no importaba si estaba registrado a su nombre o no y le haría saber eso a Serena.

"Estará registrado bajo el apellido Tsukino, pero es mi hijo, son mis genes, es mi sangre la que corre por sus venas"

Para esto Serena no sabía si reír o llorar de las cosas que decía Darien. Lo miró divertida, casi con burla. "¿En serio Darien? Quizá sean tus genes, pero ¿qué derechos tienes tú a reclamarme por tu hijo cuando fue concebido bajo una apuesta?"

Con esa pregunta Darien perdió toda su altanería. Ahora él comenzó a temblar Que podía decir ante esto ya que todo se reducía a la maldita apuesta. Sudó frío y sintió un tremor recorrer su espalda, él llevaba las de perder y lo sabía. Esa mujer menuda y de estatura media lo estaba haciendo temblar como un niño lo hace al ver una película de terror.

"No preguntaré por qué ya que sé los motivos. Rubeus fue tan amable de decírmelos cuando intentó secuestrarme en el parque"

"¿Qué es lo que dices? Preguntó Darien sobresaltado ¿Rubeus intentó…?"

"Después de que me humillaran en la cafetería, él se encargó de decirle a mi padre lo que había hecho. Yo quise buscar consuelo en mi madre pero mi padre no me dejó, me trató muy mal enfrente de Amy y me corrió de la casa no sin antes decirme que era una prostituta. Corrí de mi casa sin importarme nada, ni siquiera tuve noción del tiempo que estaba desaparecida. Sólo recuerdo que estaba en un parque y que Rubeus me encontró y me dijo que todos ustedes habían apostado para ver quién era el primero en acostarse conmigo. Me dijo que me llevaría a un lugar en donde me trataría como a una prostituta porque eso era después de haber tenido relaciones" Para esto Serena no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas de dolor y tristeza.

Darien también derramó lágrimas de coraje, las manos las apretó en un pullo y comenzó a golpear su escritorio. "Serena, por favor perdóname. Era un estúpido idiota en ese entonces, por dejarme convencerme por Rubeus te hice daño. Lo hice porque estaba celoso. Cuando entraste a la preparatoria, estabas tan hermosa. Todos los chicos querían llamar tu atención. Yo buscaba tu atención pero me ignoraste todas las veces calando mi orgullo y fue cuando Rubeus me propuso la apuesta"

"¿Y qué querías que hiciera? Siempre me trataste mal antes de entrar a la preparatoria, cuando me comenzaste a hablar no lo podía creer, es por eso que opté por ignorarte. Además aún y cuando no estaba con Seya no quería burlarme de su cariño al salir con alguien cuando no teníamos ni tres meses de haber roto" Le dijo Serena ya más tranquila "Darien, te quise desde que éramos niños, siempre me ignoraste y me trataste mal. Soy una tonta, debí haber sospechado algo cuando comenzaste a darme regalos o besos furtivos. ¿Te dolió cuando te ignoré en la escuela? Imagina lo que me dolió a mí tu indiferencia de más de 15 años. ¿Olvidaste como me trataste en la productora? El tiempo que fuimos "novios" fue como estar en el limbo, fui muy feliz y todo esa felicidad se redujo a una gran tristeza cuando me rechazaste en la cafetería y junto a Rubeus, Sabio, Diamante y Jedite me arrojaron el refresco a la cabeza"

Darien no pudo soportarlo más y la abrazó, llorando y susurrando que lo perdonara. Ella trató de moverse, quitarse de ahí, lo empujó, lo golpeó en el pecho y se zarandeaba violentamente para quitárselo de encima pero él era más fuerte. Dejó de pelear porque inconscientemente ella quería sentir su abrazo, sabía que tenía que perdonarlo pero no quería y ni sabía cómo; ella en cierta forma correspondió su abrazo y él malinterpretó la reacción de Serena arruinando la oportunidad entre ellos el entablar una buena relación. Darien la miró a los ojos y embelesado por sus ojos la besó en los labios haciendo que Serena reaccionara violentamente al morderle los labios tan fuerte que lo hizo sangrar y aprovechando que se separó le atestó una fuerte bofetada.

"En verdad no cambias Darien. Creí por un momento que podíamos llevarnos bien pero al parecer no podrá ser así" Se paró, se acicaló un poco el rostro y el cabello, borró cualquier rastro de lágrimas derramadas de la cara y respiró profundo para volver a poner la barrera de protección invisible entre ella y Darien.

"Le haré saber a tu madre y Rei cuando Mamoru quiera conocerte, tus padres o Kunzite estarán presentes en la reunión. No sabe bajo que condiciones fue concebido y te sugeriría que omitieras "nuestra historia de amor" ya que aún y cuando vio en las revistas tus múltiples novias y escándalos tratamos de darle una buena imagen tuya. Y si veo que llega llorando o sufriendo después de reunirte contigo olvídate de que es tu hijo biológico ¿entendiste? De ahí en adelante dependerá de él cuando y donde se realizarán las siguientes reuniones"

"¿Y qué hay de ti?" Le preguntó Darien "¿qué debo hacer para volver a verte? No estoy satisfecho con tu arreglo pero si es una forma de que veas que en verdad estoy arrepentido por lo que hice lo haré" le decía sacando después un pañuelo de su saco para limpiarse la sangre del labio.

Serena lo miró "no tienes que hacer nada, porque no quiero volver a verte" Abrió la bolsa y sacó un sobre. "Tardé unos tres años en juntar esto desde que abrí la librería. Espero que con esto, captes el mensaje de que no te quiero volver a ver ni saber nada de ti"

Dicho esto, aventó el sobre a la mesa y se volteó para salir de la oficina. Darien no tuvo que mirar dentro del sobre para saber que era el dinero de la apuesta. Serena estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando la mano de Darien se lo impidió. Ella se sorprendió pero se sobresaltó cuando sintió la respiración de Darien cerca de su oído "Si, los celos y la apuesta fue mi impulso inicial para enamorarte, pero no tardé mucho tiempo en rendirme a ti. ¿Aún recuerdas la noche que estuvimos juntos? Fue real, yo me había enamorado de ti. En lo que me queda de vida lucharé por tu cariño, tu perdón y te volveré a conquistar" La besó en el cuello y sintió como Serena se estremecía. No quiso insistir y la dejó ir.

Serena salió rápidamente de la oficina para los elevadores, no esperó mucho en subir al elevador y fue lo suficientemente fuerte para esperar a salir del edificio y llorar. Después de 17 años y se volvía a estremecer por Darien, maldita sea su cuerpo traicionero. Él estar presente y enfrentar a Darien había hecho que gastara muchas energías ya que comenzó a marearse y ponerse todo negro a su alrededor. Cuando perdió el conocimiento no alcanzó a ver que un hombre vestido con ropas árabes blancas iba avanzando junto a su séquito para reunirse con Darien. Él hombre fue rápido para atraparla antes de que se golpeara la cabeza en el piso. Su séquito fue tras él, para ayudarlo con Serena.

"Señor, ¿se encuentra bien?"

"Estoy bien, sobre todo ahora que he auxiliado a esta bella mujer" La tomó en brazos y se paró. "Hay que llevarla al hospital"

"Señor, pero la reunión con el Sr. Chiba…"

"Cancélalo, no lo necesitamos para realizar la expansión" mientras decía eso se dirigió al auto con Serena en brazos para después ordenar al chofer que fueran al hospital más cercano. La vio intensamente y acarició un mechón de su cabello para esbozar una sonrisa. No la vas a tener fácil Chiba. Mamoru hizo el trato, pero nunca dije que incluiría a Serena en él. Pensó.

El chofer no sabía porque sentía estremecimiento en la espalda, como si la muerte estuviera detrás de él.

Tic- toc, tic- toc

T- 240 días.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no son míos. **

**Sólo escribo por diversión y porque me cae bien Serena y amo a Darien aunque quiero a veces jalarlo de las orejas para después comérmelo a besos.**

**Espero les guste este capítulo.**

**Saludos...**

**/**

Usagui y Mamoru

En el hospital de la ciudad una adolescente caminaba por los pasillos del hospital junto con su pequeña hermana Chibi- Chibi.

"Usagui que gusto verte por aquí y has traído a la pequeña Chibi Chibi" decía una de las enfermeras.

"Hola Berjerite, hemos venido a visitar a mi hermana. Dime ¿ya salió del tratamiento?"

"Si, hace como media hora. Pasa y aprovechas para conocer al joven que está con ella. Es muy guapo. Acaba de entrar hace poco como voluntario"

"Ohh, gracias Berjerite. Vamos Chibi- Chibi"

"Chiibi" se despidió la pequeña niña de Berjerite.

Llegaron al cuarto y tocaron a la puerta para poder entrar. En el pasillo del cuarto bajo a la pequeña niña y en eso que escucha ladridos de perro.

"Chibi- chibi perito" corrió la niña para verlo.

"Espera Chibi chibi"

Tal fue su sopresa al ver a su hermana acariciando a un perro Akita y hablando animadamente con su dueño, no pudo evitar suspirar al ver que el dueño era nada más y nada menos que Mamoru Tsukino

"¡Usagui, Chibi- chibi! Qué bueno que vinieron" decía su hermana Kasumi que estaba recostada en la cama acariciando a Kouga. "Usagui mira, este es Kouga" señalando al perro "y este es su dueño Mamoru"

"Ho- ho- hola" decía Usagui todavía nerviosa.

"Hola Usagui!, no sabía que eras hermana de Kasumi" dijo Mamoru

"Se conocen?" preguntó Kasumi toda intrigada

Usagui iba a contestar pero Mamoru se les adelantó "Si, vamos a la misma escuela. Ella es un grado mayor que yo pero siempre la veo que está estudiando en la biblioteca" dijo Mamoru con simpatía

"¿Me has visto en la biblioteca? ¿Cómo sabes que soy yo?" le preguntó Usagui

"Nunca pasas desapercibida" le contestó Mamoru sonriendo señalando a su peinado de coletas. "Y además siempre estás en el cuadro de honor"

Usagui se sonrojó tanto que Kasumi no pudo evitar reírse.

"Si, esa es mi hermanita. Es muy inteligente y su peinado de coletas es casi su marca registrada"

"Chibi- chibi oletas" decía su hermana mientras jugaba con Kouga y señalaba también su peinado

Los tres rieron por las ocurrencias de la niña. En eso sonó el celular de Mamoru, vio quien le llamaba y le contestó.

"Hola Tía Ami, ¿Qué pasó?" contestó Mamoru animando pero su rostro fue cambiado de una mirada alegre a una mirada de sorpresa y sombría "¿En qué cuarto está? Si, ahorita voy a verla. Colgó rápidamente el celular.

"Tengo que irme a otro lugar aquí en el hospital, ¿pueden cuidar a Kouga por favor? Tan pronto me desocupe vengo a recogerlo" dijo Mamoru saliendo rápidamente el cuarto.

"¿Qué habrá sucedido?" preguntó Usagui

"No lo sé" Kasumi vio como Kouga se soltó de Chibi chibi para poder alcanzar a su amo pero se quedó en el pasillo del cuarto para poder echarse y llorar por él. Usagui fue hacia él para acariciarlo y calmarlo.

"No te apures Kouga, no tardará en venir por ti" tomó a Kouga de la correa y lo volvió a subir a la cama de Kasumi.

"¿Cómo te has sentido Kasumi?" le preguntó Usagui a su hermana. Kasumi estaba llevando un tratamiento de quimioterapia para tratarse su enfermedad. Por el tratamiento había perdido su cabello largo rosado lavanda y había perdido casi 15 kilos. Faltaban 2 ciclos de quimioterapia para finalizar su tratamiento y hacer un estudio para haber si había funcionado.

"Ya mejor, ya me estoy acostumbrando a las nauseas y malestares. Todavía me siento débil pero tengo fe que todo esto valdrá la pena al final. Me prometí ser optimista por ti y por Chibi chibi"

Usagui se alegró de escuchar a su hermana más animada.

¿Cómo les ha ido con los gastos? Preguntó Kasumi

"No te apures por eso. Mis papás ya no son tan irresponsables, al parecer se están dando cuenta que no pueden depender de ti siempre. Aún así no confío y estoy buscando un trabajo de medio tiempo para ahorrar el dinero en caso de que mis padres quieren ausentarse de "sus problemas""

"¿Por qué no le preguntas a Mamoru?"

"¿Eh?"

"Si. Mamoru me platicó que trabaja medio tiempo en la cafetería de su tía. Quizá el pueda ayudarte a trabajar ahí. Me dijo que su tía es paciente y entiende que la primera responsabilidad de los jóvenes es la escuela"

A Usagui no le gustó mucho a la idea pero tampoco lo podía descartar porque tuvo reconocer que era muy buena oportunidad.

"Lo haré Kasumi." La pregunta que quería hacerle a su hermana la quemaba por dentro. No pudo resistir más "Hermana, ¿Cómo es que conoces a Mamoru?" Su hermana se le quedó viendo, pensando sin decirle o no pero sabía que tenía que ser honesta. "Usagui, el día que me diagnosticaron me sentí muy mal; se puede decir que me deprimí, estaba pensando muchas cosas, de mi la enfermedad, de ustedes, que quizás no me percaté que crucé la calle sin fijarme, de no haber sido por Mamoru a lo mejor no estaría aquí" Le explicó Kasumi a Usagui de la manera más sincera y honesta porque, ¿cómo le puedes explicar a tu hermana que saliendo de la cita del doctor tuvo un lapsus que no recuerda para nada y que sólo recuerda cuando la estaban atendiendo en emergencias por el accidente? Pero mejor decidió cambiar el tema, aligerarlo un poco.

"Sabes Usagui, tú y Mamoru no harían mal pareja" al ver a su hermana como se sonrojaba sabía que las risas y las bromas de ese comentario seguiría por unas horas y así fue hasta que Usagui se tuvo que salir del cuarto junto con Chibi Chibi y Kouga para que Kasumi descansara.

Al ver la hora pudo ver que en 3 horas Mamoru no había aparecido para recoger a Kouga. ¿qué debería hacer con la mascota? Su hermanita ya se había encariñado con él pero no dejaba de ser la mascota del chico más guapo de la escuela. Decidió que se quedarían un rato en el parque a las afueras del hospital para tomar el fresco si para la hora de la comida no llegaba Mamoru por él se lo llevaría a su casa o a la cafetería donde él trabajaba. Fue a dejarle un mensaje en recepción y salió con su hermana al parque.

No tardó mucho en llegar Mamoru al parque. A lo lejos vio a Usagui que cuidaba de Chibi chibi que estaba jugando con Kouga, al acercarse su perro lo olfateó corriendo hacia él con gusto mostrando cuanto lo había extrañado. Mamoru fue a sentarse con Usagui trató de no mostrar preocupación.

"Muchas gracias por cuidar a Kouga, Usagui" le dijo a la joven que fue lo bastante observadora para saber que Mamoru no se sentía bien.

"De nada. ¿Está todo bien? Cuando recibiste la llamada te veías muy preocupado y saliste muy rápido para no llevarte a Kouga" Mamoru no estaba convencido en contar sus problemas pero necesitaba desahogarse. "Mi mamá está hospitalizada. Mi tía es doctora en el hospital y me avisaron que trajeron a mi mamá de urgencia"

"¿Está bien tu mamá, es muy grave?" Usagui soltó la pregunta de repente dándose mentalmente de golpes por hacer esa pregunta descabellada. "Ya está mejor. Sólo sufrió un desmayo y ahorita está descansando. Gracias por preocuparte"

"De nada y perdón por ser imprudente. A veces hago preguntas sin sentido cuando estoy nerviosa"

"¿Y por qué lo estas?"

Usagui estaba gritando por dentro. Yo y mi maldita bocota.

"Ehh no, por nada jajaja… ja" Trató de cambiar rápido la conversación. "Mi hermana me dijo como la conociste. Te doy la gracias por salvarla y por visitarla con Kouga, su visita le ha alegrado mucho el día"

Mamoru le agradeció en silencio. Estaba molesto, no por haber salvado a Kasumi, sino por todo lo que se desencadenó de ello. Se puso serio.

"¿Estás bien, necesitas algo, ya comiste?"

"Ehh?, estoy bien gracias. Usagui puedo preguntarte algo?" "Si claro"

"Tu hermana Kasumi me platicó que trabajaste en industrias Chiba, ¿es verdad?"

"Si, como mensajera y después como secretaria del presidente Chiba hasta que se enteraron de que era menor de edad"

"¿Secretaria del presidente?, ¿Conociste a Darien Chiba?" Mamoru temía la respuesta si era cierto quizá Usagui fue una de las tantas amantes de su padre.

"Si fui su secretaria por accidente porque…" Usagui le contó toda la historia a Mamoru después que viera la cara de sorpresa, dudas y preguntas del joven, él al escucharla se sintió tranquilo porque no era una de las amantes de su papá. "¿Él fue buen jefe contigo?" le preguntó Mamoru.

"La verdad es que sí. Sabía todos los rumores acerca de Darien Chiba además de que le temía porque siempre tenía una cara de molesto y enojado. Pero algo pasó el día que me contrató porque a partir de ahí fue muy amable y paciente no sólo conmigo sino con todos los trabajadores"

"¿Qué pasó cuando se enteró que eras menor de edad?"

"Me apoyó en la situación de mi hermana. Me dieron el salario de tres meses de secretaria de presidencia y además me dieron una beca de estudio" Eso le llamó mucho la atención a Mamoru

"Ahora entiendo porque te he visto más en la biblioteca de la escuela que antes" le dijo Mamoru mirándola a los ojos y esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

Usagui se sonrojó y se le quedó viendo. Quería saber si estaba bromeando con ella o no pero el escuchar eso le hizo sentir una calidez en el estómago que no había sentido nunca.

Chibi chibi llegó con Usagui de repente con cara de borrego a medio morir y haciendo pucheros. "Chibi chibi amm amm"

"Oh perdón Chibi chibi, se me olvidó que no habíamos comido" Tomó a la niña en brazos. "Me tengo que ir Mamoru y otra vez te agradezco que hayas visitado a mi hermana" Se estaba yendo cuando Mamoru la detuvo.

"Espera, deja te invito a comer. Mi tía Lita tiene una cafetería y hace unos pasteles muy ricos. Acepta, por favor es lo menos que puedo hacer por cuidar a Kouga por tanto tiempo"

Usagui lo iba a rechazar por prudencia pero su pequeña hermana fue más rápida "Siiii, aspetes, aspetes" Así fue como los tres se encaminaron a la cafetería de Lita. A lo lejos los veía un hombre de traje árabe blanco que miraba con curiosidad como el universo obraba para que ciertas cosas se repitieran tanto en el presente como el pasado.

3 horas antes

Mamoru llegó corriendo al piso donde estaba su mamá hospitalizada. Entró y vio que Serena estaba en cama dormida mientras que Ami le estaba checando signos vitales. Tan preocupado estaba que tardó un buen tiempo para notar la otra presencia en el cuarto.

"¿Qué sucedió tía, cómo está mi mamá?" Le preguntó el chico a Ami "Al parecer sufrió un desmayo, ya le tomé muestras para hacerle análisis y ver si tiene alguna enfermedad. Afortunadamente el jeque Shields la atrapó antes de que se golpeara la cabeza en el piso evitando algo peor"

Mamoru se le quedó viendo a Ami. "¿Quién?..." Ami le señaló hacia donde estaba Shields que estaba parando apoyándose en una de las paredes. "Mucho gusto. Soy Armand Shields. Encontré a tu madre afuera del edificio Chiba. Pude ver cuando se estaba desvaneciendo y llegué a tiempo antes de que se golpeara" Dijo esto mirando al muchacho como si lo culpara de la situación de Serena.

Ami negó con la cabeza. Ya sabía el diagnóstico sin los análisis. Serena había ido a ver a Darien. "Jeque Shields soy amiga de la mamá de Mamoru. Le agradezco que la haya traído al hospital pero será mejor que nos retiremos y la dejemos. En 2 horas vendré a revisarla para ver si despertó" Lo dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta dejándola abierta para que los dos hombres se retiraran. Vio como el muchacho se acercaba para darle un beso a Serena en la frente pero también vio como el jeque se acercaba a ella quitándose la venda que le tapaba el rostro para besarle la mano. Ami alcanzó a ver su rostro y se impresionó mucho al ver que se parecía al innombrable Darien Chiba pero a comparación de él sus ojos eran verdes azulados.

Mamoru estaba sentado en una de las sillas del pasillo del hospital, preocupado por su mamá y por no saber qué había sucedido entre ella y Darien para que se pusiera de esa manera. No notó que a lado suyo se sentaba Armand Shields con el rostro descubierto. "Tu madre es muy hermosa" Eso despabiló a Mamoru volteó para encarar al extraño, se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que físicamente se parecía mucho a Darien, el mismo tipo de cabello, la misma fisonomía. Las únicas diferencias eran el color de ojos y una cicatriz en la ceja izquierda. "Dime, ¿está casada?"

Al muchacho le dio muchos celos "No está casada. ¿Por qué quiere saber?"

"Veo que eres el hombre de la familia. Me gustaría pedir tu permiso para salir con ella" Le dio la tarjeta de presentación "Tengo que admitir que tu madre se ve muy joven, que al principio creía que eran hermanos. Mis intenciones son honorables para comprometerme con ella"

Mamoru estaba muy impresionado. Serena era su madre, no una mujer soltera y tenía un hijo EL.

"Señor, no creo que sea el lugar ni el momento para que usted me pida permiso de salir con mi madre…"

"Si no hubieras revivido el pasado, quizás no estaríamos aquí. Te dije que desearas con cuidado pero no mediste las consecuencias de tu deseo" le dijo Armand a Mamoru molesto.

"Eres tú" "Si, soy yo. Tu madre ya se enfrentó a Darien y cómo podrás ver no salió bien para Serena. Ahora tienes que enfrentar las consecuencias de tus actos y si no quieres que te lleve antes te sugiero que conozcas a tu padre" lo miró.

"¿Que pretendes con mi madre?" "

¿Cortejarla, qué más?" "

Pero, tú eres…"

"¿La muerte? Si, lo soy. Pero eso no quita que no sea como ustedes y en este tiempo me gusta Serena y dependerá de ella si me acepta o no" Después de esto se fue.

Mamoru estaba molesto con la muerte, con Darien y con él. Serena y él estaban bien sin Darien, ¿por qué insistió en buscarlo? Se entristeció y se quedó un rato cavilando ya listo para irse a su casa cuando notó que se había olvidado de Kouga y recordó que lo había dejado con Usagui. Tardó en encontrarlos pero el estar con ellas lo calmó un poco y el saber que Usagui había trabajado para Darien le mostró otros aspectos de él que no creía que tuviera. Lo menos que podía hacer en agradecimiento era invitarla a comer.

El caminar con Usagui y su hermana lo hizo sentirse bien, útil. Miro a la joven, sabía que era de un grado más alto que él pero no le importaba. Le llamó la atención desde que la vio en la biblioteca de la escuela con sus coletas y sus lentes gruesos tan concentrada en los libros que no sabía lo que pasaba a su alrededor donde él veía que las otros chicos le hacían caras y gestos para burlarse. En una ocasión se sentó a lado de ella para ver si lo notaba. Tenía el ego alto, hace poco había sido el héroe por dar la carrera del gane a su equipo de beisbol y todos en los días posteriores lo idolatraban. Con toda la confianza se sentó a lado de ella para que lo saludara pero no fue así. Usagui simplemente estaba concentrada en la pila de libros. En una de esas se volteó molesto para confrontarla cuando notó que ella se había quedado dormida en una de las páginas del libro de álgebra.

La quiso tocar pero no pudo, tenía miedo de hacerle daño. No quería hacerle daño. Tenía miedo de hacerle el mismo daño a ella como se lo hizo Darien a su madre.

Estaban cerca de la cafetería cuando tomó la decisión de confrontar a su padre biológico. Quería respuestas y como hombre Darien tenía que darlas.

Al mismo tiempo, un hombre de cabello rojizo ondulado bajaba de un coche convertible para entrar a la cafetería de Lita. Al entrar lo invadió el olor a dulce de fresas y chocolate. Escuchó la voz de Lita que daba la bienvenida a su nuevo cliente pero cuando lo vio gritó de la sorpresa.

"Nephrite pero… ¿Qué demonios…?"

"Mon amour, mon cavalier errant. Je viens seulement pour vous » (Amor mío. Mi amazona errante. Sólo vengo por ti)

Notas de autor: Gracias a todo por el apoyo y los reviews. Feliz año 2016. Y si, Darien Chiba la tendrá difícil para recuperar a Serena. Ahora que el caballero de la luna (Armand Shields) anda tras sus huesitos. Todavía estoy aprendiendo a escribir un buen lemon.


End file.
